The Power of Love
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Peter/Jason Duke is found alive and living in New York. He's already has a girlfriend and is wanting to get married by the time his real birth parents Sarah and Nathan find him. Guest starring in fic: Martina Mcbride, Jo Dee Messina, Britney SPears.
1. Jason is found alive

Bo caught his wife before she collapsed on the linoleum floor. He helped her over to the couch and sitting beside her cradled her in his arms like he always did when she was upset. Her erratic breathing slowed down as Bo rubbed her back gently and her hands released the plaid shirt he was wearing.  
"Bo, that was Rick," Layla said, looking into her husband's eyes.  
"I know. Just calm down," Bo said, kissing her through her hair.  
"Bo, I'm so scared. He kidnapped me and shot you where I nearly lost you," Layla said, smoothing his face gently with her hands.  
"I know, Darlin.' I know," Bo said. All he could do was comfort her while she cried. All this stress and worry couldn't be good for his children.  
"Bo, what do I do? He wants to see me," Layla whimpered as Bo planted kisses all down her face.  
"You don't do anything. I don't want you near him. I'm not about to forget that he kidnapped you and tried to force you to marry him," Bo said, cupping her face gently as he twined his fingers in her curly dark hair.  
"I don't want to see him, Bo. The last time he took me he came close to making me kiss him and you're the only person I want to kiss," Layla said, giving Bo a butterfly kiss on the lips.  
"You're the only one I want to kiss to. I've always wanted to kiss you; every moment of every day," Bo said before he kissed her lips again. They spent the rest of their night watching movies and fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning seemed a little brighter for Layla. She kissed Bo as she got up to go make his lunch for work. Usually for his lunch, Layla just packed him Sandwiches, and sometimes canned soup that he could heat up for lunch.

Today she made him homemade chicken salad sandwiches, packed him some fruit, and a soft drink. Sundrop was his favorite soda. Layla smiled, she loved being Bo's wife. He never treated her like Rick did, instead he treated her with respect and gave her lots of love.

Last night Layla wanted to be in his arms forever. Bo had always made her feel safe. Layla hesitated. She didn't want Bo to go into work knowing full well tha Rick was out on the loose today. Layla decided to stay over at Alicia's house today and help her watch the babies and they would go do some shopping to as well. And Lori would also be coming over. Usually the three women always found something to do.

Layla decided not to convince Bo to stay home from work. She knew people needed him more than she did, and plus, Layla didn't like for someone to feel like they always had to constantly watch over her. She loved Bo to pieces and everything, but she didn't want him to feel he had to always protect her. Not that she didn't love his protecting, she did. She just didn't want to be a burden or some damsel in distress again. "Morning handsome", she saw Bo come down the stairs sleepily, in his sherriff uniform, and his hair had been neatly brushed.

Layla knew she had to get the kids ready for School soon, but she wanted to see her handsome husband off to work. She handed him his lunch.

Bo yawned as he took his lunch from Layla. Bo had stayed up half the night, watching his wife sleep, her face buried in his chest. Bo was glad that Enos was picking him up today. Chances were he was going to fall asleep if he even tried driving to work.  
"Bo, are you okay? You look tired," Layla said as Bo sat at the breakfast table and she massaged his shoulders with her hands.  
"I'll be fine. That feels so good," Bo said, reaching up and gently massaging her face with his hand.  
"I just love you so much. Bo, if you want I can just call your job and you can stay home today," Layla said, sitting on Bo's lap and running her fingers through his hair.  
"Someone has to work around here. Considering that you're having the babies soon, we need the money for hospital bills," Bo said wearily.  
"Just tell me that you're not driving to work," Layla said.  
"Nope. Enos is picking me up as soon as you take the kids to school," Bo said, standing up. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You will come home if you feel too tired, will you?" Layla asked worriedly.  
"I promise. Now kiss me, Layla," Bo said, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Layla sighed deeply as she kissed him back.  
"I love you," Layla whispered softly as they broke the kiss.  
"I love you too. You'd better take the kids to school now before they're late," Bo said, kissing Layla through her curly hair. After he kissed his children goodbye he waited for Enos, unaware that Rick was watching his family leave.

Layla sighed as she watched Bo leave with Enos for work. It was time to get the kids, and drive them on to school. Layla looked outside to see what the weather would be like. It was cloudy and looked like they would be getting rain all day.

"Okay, Kids, we need to get going!" Layla grabbed their backbacks, and lunches as well and handed them and their coats. The kids came bounding down the stairs after brushing their teeth and hair and grabbed their stuff.

"Mom, I have soccer practice this afternoon and I need to be there at 3!" said Amy excitedly. Amy had taken interests in School sports. She had Bo's hair and eyes and Layla's facial features. Danny looked more like his father with blonde hair and blue eyes too.

Layla "Okay, we'll definately make it this afternooon", Layla promised and as usually good at keeping her promises. Layla hated to dissapoint her two children. She loaded them into the Mini-van and drove down the driveway. The day started out normal and they were almost on their way to School about a few miles down the road, when things began to go wrong.

It first started with the heavy morning traffic. "Oh great", muttered Layla to herself "Kids, looks like your going to be late for School" Layla looked outside the van and saw there had been a wreck involving three cars, and two police cars were now on the scene.

Layla then was startled by someone approaching the vehicle with a gun "Open the door!" the hooded person pointed the gun at her. "Open, or I'll shoot!" The kids in the back stared at the man and looked at their mom concerned.

"Okay, don't shoot, please, and I'll give you the van!" said Layla . She then opened it, and let the person inside. The pursuer got in keeping the gun trained on Layla "Its me Layla", RIck revealed himself.

"Rick! Your not suppose to come near me!" Layla panicked.

Bo was worn out and fighting a losing battle to stay awake. Usually he slept better at night, but all he could do the night before was watch Layla as she slept in his arms. Bo's head fell forward and landed on his arms. He figured he could take a small nap as this day in Hazzard was slow.  
Darcy wasn't bothering Nathan and the ;last anyone heard from Rick was that he was visiting a relative. Bo had contacted the prison just a few minutes ago and they had said that Rick would go back to prison if he made any contact with Bo or Layla as it was in violation of his restraining order.  
Bo wished he felt better about the whole thing, but some feeling was nagging him. Something just didn't feel right.

Layla felt helpless as Rick kept the gun on her and drove the van. Layla had simply told the kids to behave and do what Rick asked them to. Rick was behind the steering wheel and happy to have Layla back. Now that the Sherrif man wasn't here, they could have some happiness. Only main problem was, his children were in the back.

Layla glanced at Rick and at the gun. Her mind was terrified of all the possible things that could go wrong in this car ride. She silently prayed he wouldn't harm the children and would spare them. Layla should have seen this coming! She felt like a terrible mother that she couldn't protect the children right then, and she only hoped they didn't blame her for this.

Rick drove in traffic for awhile and hummed along to some country music on the radio. He was playing some Johnny Cash music. "I just love Johnny Cash", he said. Then he looked at his new family. "We're going to stop and eat lunch soon, anyone want some Mcdonald's?" he looked at Layla and the kids, he didn't want them starving on such a long ride.

Layla looked at her children in the back who nodded and hadn't said a word since they left the house this morning. Layla saw that Amy and Danny was concerned for their mother and her unborn twins. "Food sounds great", said Amy tagging along knowing her father would want her to be brave and tough.

Layla looked at Rick "You heard them, they want Mcdonalds" Layla then slid her cell phone underneath the car seat so that Amy could text her father. She slid it under so Rick couldn't see.

Amy picked up the phone and held her breath as she typed in her father's private message on it. She hoped that whoever it was that had taken her, her brother, and mother wouldn't her the dial tone or the panel as it beeped.

Bo was startled awake as his phone beeped. Rubbing his eyes he flipped it open. "Daddy, help." Bo started in shock at the two words on the phone.  
Bo bolted out of his seat and picked up his gun and holster. Whatever was going on one of his kids was in trouble. He needed to get home and find out what was wrong. Did Layla fall downstairs and hurt herself? And why wasn't Amy or Danny calling him by telephone? Also why weren't they at school?  
Bo only hoped that Rick hadn't taken them. The last time he had Bo had nearly died.

The man and Mommy came back to the car. Mommy held two happy meals in her hands and two small drinks. Judging from her face she looked as if she was going to start crying. Mama handed the food and drinks to Amy and Amy handed her brother his food as the man started the car. Apparently he had told Mama to hand him the keys; which she did.

Layla had sighed as they pulled out of the McDonald's parking lot. She hoped that Bo had gotten Amy's texted message. And, Layla hoped that Bo remembered to wear a bullet proof vest, and brought backup this time with him besides trying to take Rick down on his own. If he got Will and Luke to help, they could take Rick down with no problem.

Layla just hoped that Rick didn't do anything to harm the children. If anything, Rick should let them go free, and just take her since she was all he really wanted. Layla knew that Rick didn't want the kids, he would just kill them later on the trip and Layla wanted to spare them if possible.

"Rick, why don't you just let the kids go? It's me who you really want, not them". said Layla.

Rick thought about what she had said. It was true, he didn't want the kids, and they would just be in the way and try anything to rescue Mommy, and he couldn't let that happen. Looking from Layla and to the kids, Rick didn't want to hurt them and he didn't want Layla to be hurt. He just wanted to be with her. "Okay, I'll let them go in one condition that I get to keep you".

Layla swallowed hard. She hated to do this to Bo, but she had no choice. She had to spare her children and plus a gun was pointed to her at all times. She knew once the kids were let go, they would contact their father with the cell their mom gave them, and they would be able to provide the police Bo and Will all the info they need to find their mother. "Okay, you can have me, Rick". Layla gave in knowing her heart was breaking.

Rick looked at the kids "You two are free to go, but I get to keep your mommy understood?!" he said in a firm tone. Both kids nodded and got out.

Bo, Luke, and Will went down the highway. Knowing people like Rick he would take Layla and the kids over the state lines. Bo had found out that Rick had hailed from Florida so that's where he'd take Bo's wife and the kids.  
Bo braked hard as he saw two small forms trudging down the road. "Daddy!" Amy shrieked and both kids ran to their father's open arms, nearly bowling him over.  
"Are you two all right?" Bo asked, pulling his son and daughter back to look them in the eyes.  
"Yes, Daddy, but that man took Mama," Amy protested as Will and Luke stopped their cars and joined Bo and the kids.  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Will asked his young cousins.  
"No. Mama told him to let us go. That he wanted her. He did what she asked," Amy said, sniffling as tears rolled down her face.  
"It's all right, Sweetheart," Bo said, wiping her face gently.  
"Daddy, he scared me. He held a gun on Mama," Amy whimpered as Bo took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"I know, but you have to be my big girl now. Can you tell me which way they went?" Bo asked, looking first at Danny and then Amy.  
"Yes, Daddy," Amy and Danny both said. All of them then got into the cars and followed the road that Amy pointed out.

Layla nervously watched Rick as he drove ahead happily humming along to the radio. As long as he stayed happy, Layla would stay alive and her life wasn't in any real danger. She missed Bo and the kids so much it made her want to cry all over again. But she couldn't start crying in front of Rick now.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked after he got through finishing his favorite song. Rick replied "We're going to Florida, I got a place there that is real nice for us, it's a two story house, but first, I want to stop somewhere and get some fresh air, don't you?"

Layla just nodded she hoped and prayed that the kids would be alright and that Bo had already found them. She was glad that Rick let them go, she didn't want any harm to come to them. "Rick, I'm glad that you let the kids go. You really didn't need them, you know that?" Layla started a conversation.

Rick nodded "Yeah I know I really didn't want to hurt em they were really well behaved kids. You and Bo brought them up well. I can't believe he is making you have more". he asked indicating her pregnant stomach.

"BO didn't make me have children, Rick. We both wanted children", she said looking at Rick. Rick just shrugged and pulled into some woods that had a road in it. There was a park nearby, and some benches and lake "Lets go check this place out". HE went to Layla's side and opened the car door out.

Bo pulled into the park. He had managed to catch up with the SUV that Layla drove shortly after he, Luke, and Will had picked up the kids. Bo looked over at Amy. She was sound asleep, her small head on Bo's knee.  
Bo stopped the car and opened the door soundlessly, so as not to wake up his daughter. Amy was a very light sleeper. Bo exited the car, praying silently as he made his way through the trees. Bo froze as he saw his wife and Rick. Rick wore a gun and was walking with Layla. Layla had a scared look on her face as Rick talked to her, stroking her face gently.  
They finally got close enough to where Bo could hear their conversation. "Layla, all I wanted was you to marry me," Rick said.  
"You have a funny way of showing love, Rick. You beat me and when I do get married you threaten and beat me and try to kill my husband and children," Layla said, her voice trembling.  
"I just wanted you. You hurt me. It hurts me to see you pregnant," Rick commented, indicating Layla's swollen stomach.  
"Rick, I love Bo. he has done more for me than anyone has done in my life. I think you need to get over it and get on with your life. It's not too late to walk away," Layla said, the desperation obvious in her voice.  
"How could you love him? You married him the day after you met him!" Rick protested, wrapping a strand of Layla's hair around his fingers.  
"I just do. He married me because he loves me. He said he was doing it because you beat me and he wanted to protect me. Every day he shows me that he loves me for more than that. That was something that you never showed me. You used to beat me to where I nearly died," Layla said.  
Rick didn't have much of a chance to say to that. Bo then decided then was the chance to jump out of the bushes.

Layla saw Bo jump from the bushes armed with a gun. She just hoped that this time, he wore his bulletproof vest. She couldn't risk losing him again, she just couldn't. Layla's feet began to hurt her and she began to feel sick being with Rick.

Rick noticed Bo too and suddenly grabbed Layla in a hostage position and put the gun into her side, threatening her life, and the kids too. Rick stood near the edge of the cliff near the waterfall a wild crazy look in his eyes. He showed Bo he meant business.

"She's mine Bo Duke! Always has been since the beginning, you just stole her from me the day you met her at the fair and knew she was taken!" his hand shook with the gun.

Layla gulped as fear creeped into her eyes. She was held hostage once on the airplane when Bo and Will were on there and things went fine and she escaped, however she wasn't feeling very brave this time. What if her and the children were put at risk?!

Will watched from the bushes as Rick held Layla in his arms, the gun pointed at her. Without thinking what should be done Will jumped through the bushes and tackled Rick. He pushed Layla aside before she tumbled over into the falls.  
Bo caught his wife in his strong arms and held her against his chest, stroking her hair as Will handcuffed Rick.  
"Bo, I was so scared," Layla whimpered as Bo's lips went all over her face.  
"I know, Darlin.' I was too. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Bo asked, cupping her face gently.  
"No. Bo, I thought he would really force me to marry him this time," Layla said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
"It's okay. I'm here now, Sweetheart," Bo said, kissing her lips gently. Layla kissed him back and gasped in the middle of the kiss, touching her stomach.  
"Layla, what's wrong?" Bo asked, touching her shoulder gently. He hoped it was nothing to do with the children. But judging from the pained look on her face it probably was.

Layla gasped again "Bo, I think I'm in labor, my water just broke, and i keep getting sharp pains!" Layla grabbed his shirt holding back the pain that obviously hurted her.

They both watched as Will arrested Rick, and put him in the back of the squad car. Layla was glad that Will had followed Bo she would hate to think what happen to Bo if Will had not come along.

Layla gasped in pain again as the pain in her grew worse "Bo, we need to go to the hospital, now!" Layla yelped in Pain holding her stomach. Layla thought to herself, it couldn't be good that her children were coming right now. Layla prayed silently they would make it.

Bo had moved his sleeping daughter to Luke's car. Luke would take care of both kids so Bo could drive Layla to the hospital. Layla was breathing hard as she pressed her hand against her stomach. "Hold on, Darlin.' Just breathe deeply," Bo ordered his wife calmly, touching her face with his rough hand.  
"Bo, just drive," Layla said, screaming as another contraction hit.  
Bo did as his wife wanted and drove, looking at her at intervals through the thirty minutes that it took to get to the hospital. He wondered if he could talk her through her pain. They had recently rented the movie "Amazing Grace" and William Wilberforce's wife had talked him through his laudanum addiction by talking about their baby.  
"Remember that movie we watched the other night? What are the babies' names?" Bo asked, trying to control his breathing.

Layla looked over at Bo wondering what he was getting at. Then she remembered the movie and what the characters did through the pain. "Calleigh and Lauraanne". said Layla smiling at the thought of her two girls that would be with them soon if she could handle the pain that is. She looked at Bo trying to smile again.

"Okay. How are they going to look?" Bo asked as Layla squeezed his shoulder with her hand.  
'They'll have blonde hair and blue eyes. Bo, it hurts," Layla said, clutching his shoulder spasmodically.  
"I know, Darlin.' Just keep talkin' to me," Bo said, kissing his wife's lips when they stopped at a traffic light.  
"I love you," Layla said, as a contraction went through her again.  
"I love you too," Bo said, taking one hand off the wheel and gently touching her face with his callused palm.  
Bo timed her contractions as they talked and each one would hit. It was twenty minutes apart now. Bo looked at his wife as she huddled close to his side, whimpering with pain.  
It seemed as if they would never reach the hospital. Bo stopped the car and lifted his wife in his arms. He all but ran to the entrance, praying that Layla and the babies would be all right.

The nurses immediately put Layla in a wheel chair and took her straight to the delivery room. Layla was thankfull they didn't have to wait. The contractions was hitting her hard now and it felt as if the babies wanted to come right then and there.

Layla looked around her Doctors and nurses moved about getting the neccessary equipment to deliver two babies. They soon placed Layla onto the bed and started to give her pain medication to numb the pain some. After 30 minutes, Layla began to feel better but she was already in labor.

Nurse "Okay Layla, when I tell you to push, you need to push with all your might, okay?" the nurse looked at her.

Layla nodded "Okay". How hard could birth be this time? Layla had two kids before separate, and thought this shouldn't be any different. Layla looked at Bo who had entered the room as well.

Bo came into the delivery room and took his place besides his wife. Bo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lips gently. "Bo, I'm glad you're here," Layla said, stifling a scream.  
"I wouldn't miss our babies. Just hold on to me, Darlin,' " Bo said as Layla dug her fingernails into his shoulder.  
Bo stayed with her for two hours as she labored through the contractions. The doctors kept saying they wanted her to wait until they were a minute apart, but it just wasn't time yet. In the middle of contractions Bo held a glass of ice to Layla's lips.  
"Okay. We got through that one, Layla," Bo said, smoothing back his wife's sweaty curls.  
"Bo, why is it taking so long?" Layla whimpered.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to be here as long as you need me," Bo said, giving her a deep lingering kiss.  
"I love you, Bo," Layla said, smoothing his face gently with her hands as another contraction started and she screamed in pain.  
"Doctor, that was awfully close," Bo commented, holding his wife in his arms as she cried.  
"I know, Mr. Duke. Five minutes since the last one. It's almost time," the doctor said as the contraction ended.

After six hours of Labor, Bo and Layla's twins were born. The Doctor smiled and handed each one to them "They are beautiful", he said .

Layla held Calleigh and Lauraanne in her arms they were so tiny, yet so fragile. Her forehead was sweaty and she looked exhausted. "Bo, they are perfect". she kissed each one on the head.Layla never felt any happier. She was so glad they made it through the pregnancy allright.

Within the next hour the rest of the Duke family were oohing and ahhhhing over the twins. Lori took pictures and beamed happily for Bo and Layla. Sandra and Lisa begged to hold the two. They had become obsessed with babies ever since they visited the baby hospital room.

Bo looked at his wife. She was totally exhausted from the birth and smiled at him sleepily. "How are ya feelin,' Layla?" Bo asked after everyone left them alone.  
"Sleepy. Bo, are the children healthy?" Layla asked, massaging his face gently with her hand.  
"They are beautiful. Just like their mama. Now kiss me, Layla," Bo ordered his wife.  
"Why?" Layla asked as Bo trailed his lips from her forehead to her lips.  
"I haven't kissed you since I brought you in. Since when do I need a reason," Bo said, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Layla twined her hand in his hair as she kissed him back before falling asleep. After a few minutes Bo went to get coffee. He was going to stay at the hospital where he could check on his wife and make sure nothing would harm her.

Layla Duke was happy. Happy because she had two beautiful twins and happy that that Bo was

her the entire moment to see their beautiful daughters come into the world. Layla looked at Bo

"You never have to have a reason to kiss me", she said as she kissed his lips tenderly back.

When the twins were born, Layla was so happy to see them. They had their father's blonde hair

blue eyes, and her facial features.

Layla fell asleep before Bo left the room and she felt safe having him near. Everyone seemed excited about the twins.

That night, the nurses woke her up so she could feed the girls and eat a decent healhy evening Meal. Layla smiled as the nurse brought her two girls in "How are my girls?" she asked.

The nurse smiled at her "They are doing great. Just woke up from a nap.

Bo walked into the room as Layla ate a healthy meal. After losing blood and being in labor for so long the doctors said that she had to regain her strength slowly. "How ya feelin,' Darlin?' " Bo asked, kissing her lips gently and running his hand through her dark hair.  
"Hungry and I want to go home. every time we have a baby I miss being next to you at night," Layla said.  
"Me too. Since we're kinda far from Hazzard I had to get a hotel room and Danny slept with me last night while Amy slept with Sandra and Lisa. I can say that our son kicks," Bo said.  
Layla laughed as she put down her fork. "Did Rick go to jail, Bo?" Layla asked.  
"Yes. This time it's guaranteed. He's gonna get life. Now if we can do that to Darcy then we'd all be happy. She just always has an alibi when we question her," Bo said, picking up the fork and feeding his wife with a few kisses in between bites.  
"I'm sure she'll get caught. Just because she's rich doesn't mean she owns you and the police," Layla said, cupping Bo's face gently.  
""That's what she had the drugs for. She'll drug a guy until he thinks she's the most perfect girl on Earth. That's what Sarah and Sam think she's gonna do to Nathan. She'll give him such a concentrated dose that Nathan will be singing her praises before he realizes what he's doing," Bo said.  
"Bo, don't worry. Nathan is a good, strong young man and he loves Sarah. Just feed me and then the nurse will bring our babies to us," Layla said, kissing Bo's lips gently. Bo kissed his wife back. He hoped she was right about Nathan. Right now he was going to do as his wife said and look at the two girls she had given him.

Sarah was relaxing on the couch at home after she got done with the house chores. It was now her eigth month of her pregnancy and she felt so uncomfortable and grouchy. She demanded for pizza every Friday, Chocolate trouffles during the week, and wanted Nathan to fix her favorite meal at least twice a week.

She knew she should get started on that garden she wanted to make, but Sarah didn't feel motivated and Darcy still flirting with her husband didn't make things better at all. She had the air conditioner on that day on full blast. It was a hot summer's day and she wished Nathan came home soon.

"Don't worry, Daddy will be home soon and with more food!" she tried telling her baby that but was she really just trying to tell herself that? sitting down Sarah tried to paint her toenails. She couldn't even reach them so she groaned. Guess she would have to get Alicia to do them for her. Sarah groaned. She hated being so fat. It made her feel not beautiful. that day she wore a pale yellow maturnity gown, and her brown hair was up in a ponytail. "I can't paint my toenails" she whined to herself. "And I'm a big fat grown Hippo". grabbing a snickers bar she began to eat it and started to get into soaps just like Layla and Alicia did when they got pregnant.

Sarah's favorite soaps was young and the restless and Bold and the Beautiful. There lives were always fascinating, never a dull moment. She was in the middle of watching Bold and Beautiful when Nathan came in. Chloe, her pet dog jumped into her lap wanting to be petted "At least you love me even if I am a fat Hippo". the dog barked.

Nathan kissed his wife's lips gently. "Of course I still love you. I like fat hippos," Nathan teased, earning him a smack against his chest before Sarah rose painfully to her feet and put one hand on her back.  
"I don't know if I like hitting you or kissing you," Sarah said with a groan.  
"I would prefer kisses. After a hard day of fighting fires they are a reward," Nathan said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her at intervals as they danced around the room to a CD featuring Peter Cetera songs.  
"How was your day?" Sarah asked as they set the table for dinner.  
"Long. At least Darcy didn't bother me today. I still think it's good that we're having Mama and Aunt Daisy bring this baby into the world. Knowing Darcy she'd steal the baby out of the hospital," Nathan said as he put the huge vat of spaghetti on the table.  
"I have to go see the doctor tomorrow. Your mother and Alicia have agreed to take me," Sarah said after they prayed over the food.  
"Just take a Will with you. I don't want one of Darcy's servants, who thinks he's in love with her, to try to hurt you," Nathan cautioned.  
"Nathan, now that Darcy knows I'm having a baby I don't think she'll try to kill me. I think she'll try to keep me alive so she could take the baby once he or she is born. By the way we still need to find out if it's a boy or girl," Sarah said.  
"I'm old-fashioned. I don't want to know," Nathan said, sucking up a mouthful of spaghetti through his lips and taking a slice of garlic bread.  
"Nathan, after we eat can you paint my toenails? I tried, but I can't reach my toes because of the baby. I was going to ask Alicia and decided that you are the best one to ask," Sarah said.  
"Sure. Just show me which color you like," Nathan had painted her toenails before. He didn't mind doing it, even though the stuff that she used smelled terrible.

As he did her toenails with a choice of color she liked a light blue, Sarah laughed as Nathan made a face at the horrible smell as he painted both feet. Soon he was finished.

That night, Sarah called Will to see if he would go to the hospital with her tomorrow. Will agreed that he would and Sarah felt happier and relieved.

The Doctor's office was crowded with expected mom's. Sarah went in not long after she arrived.  
That day, they would have a sonogram done, and Sarah would get to find out the sex, if she wanted. Like Nathan, Sarah decided she wanted to be surprised herself.

At the Doctor's office, Sarah felt nervous and uncomfortable. She was afraid one of Darcy's servant's might be around. She leaned towards Will, feeling edgy.

Will sat on one side of Sarah and Alicia sat on another. "You okay?" Will asked,as Alicia wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulders.  
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. I don't leave much because of what Darcy could do to me or the baby," Sarah said, sticking her lower lip out.  
"She'd be foolish to try anything with me and Will here, Sarah," Alicia said, stroking Sarah's hair gently.  
"That didn't stop her from trying to poison me at my wedding or flirting with my husband in public," Sarah said, trembling slightly.  
"Right now she hasn't really done anything. The way me and Uncle Bo figure it she doesn't want to cause you to miscarry if she upsets you. She wants you to give birth to a healthy baby so she can take it later," Will said.  
'Do you think she's figured out how to steal the baby?" Alicia asked, looking at her husband worriedly.  
"How does anyone steal a child? I was in the backyard with Uncle Bo and Lisa was upstairs in a crib when Jenna kidnapped us. Someone really smart can steal a child who's really small, give that child enough sedatives so it won't cry, and disappear where the parents won't even think to look. The worst is that Darcy will have one of her servants do it and he'll be so drugged up that he won't realize that he's committing a crime," Will said.  
"You'd think that those servants would know they were committing a crime," Alicia said.  
"No. If they do they have stopped feeling guilty over it. Darcy keeps telling them how much she loves them while pumping the drug into them. Some of them have probably been taking that drug for years if Darcy found them like she did Sam," Will said.  
"But why don't the police just arrest her, Will? She hurt Sam!" Sarah protested.  
"I know, but the judge said that Sam alone is not enough to convict. Somehow we need to get more than him out of that mansion. Like maybe two or three of her servants to prove that Darcy did what she did to Sam," Will said. Little did anyone know that was easier said than done.

After they had waited for nearly an hour, Sarah was called into a room at the far end of the hallway. Alicia went with her and so did Will. Having them both with her made her feel a little better and with them nearby, Alicia was right, Darcy would be foolish to try anything.

The Doctor did the usuall procedure she made Sarah change into a gown, then she did an ultrasound to check on the baby which was doing healthy as expecting and growing. Sarah could now see the baby better than she did at first. It now struck her more, that they were actually going to be parents.  
Sarah hoped she could bring their baby into a safe and stable home. And she hoped she would be a great mom.

The Doctor took down some brief notes "Would you like to know the sex, Sarah?" The Doctor smiled her long wavy dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore glasses. The Doctor's name was Doctor Melinda Williams and she appeared to be nice and easy to talk to. She was going to be with Sarah throughout most visits, and she would be at her and Nathan's home during the birth to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Yes, I would like to know!" Sarah squeaked out a little too excited. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, Sarah's obsession had become her baby. She was looking forward to bringing it into the world, making a baby room, and picking out the names.

The Doctor laughed glad Sarah was excited "It's going to be a boy", she said writing down more notes even writing down Sarah's current condition.

"That is so great!. Nathan told me he didn't want to know the sex, but once he knows I know, it's going to drive him crazy wondering what its going to be!" Sarah said with a laugh and a grin on her face.

"Yeah, he will eventually want to know", said the Doctor. "Men don't like to be kept in suspense for very long".

Nathan came home feeling tired and sooty. Today was full of putting out fires since Georgia was in a drought. He felt and smelled like an ashtray. He entered the house and smiled at the sound of Sarah's humming coming from the direction of the kitchen.  
Nathan never could go shower unless he went to see his wife first. Sarah was browning hamburger meat. She was either going to make spaghetti or chili tonight. Since Sarah had gotten pregnant she ate Italian food or chili like crazy.  
Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms, kissing her from her ear to her chin. "Welcome home, Nathan," Sarah said happily, turning in his arms and kissing his lips gently.  
"How do you feel?" Nathan asked after they broke the kiss. Sarah massaged his face gently with her hands.  
"Kind of a dumb question to ask a pregnant woman. But I'm fine. I just feel big and clumsy," Sarah said, a smile lighting her face.  
Nathan then touched her protruding stomach. "How's the baby?" Nathan asked, feeling his son or daughter kick his hand through the material of Sarah's dress.  
"The baby's fine too. Everything is right on schedule. He's just anxious to be born," Sarah said, cupping Nathan's face with her hands and giving him a long kiss.  
"What makes you so positive it's a boy?" Nathan asked after he had cleaned up and he and Sarah where setting the table.  
"Mother's intuition?" Sarah said, putting the huge vat of chili on the table.  
"Well, I hope you're right. I still don't want to know," Nathan said as they sat down and prayed over the food. Nathan picked up the spoon and took some of the cornbread that Alicia had given Sarah this morning.  
"So, did Darcy try to flirt with you today?" Sarah asked after a few minutes.  
"No. She hasn't done that in the last three days. I'm hoping that she's changed her mind about wanting me," Nathan said, taking a huge bite of chili.  
"Will said that she'd try to steal the baby though. That maybe that's one reason she hasn't tried anything. If she upsets me she could cause me to miscarry or go into labor early," Sarah said, squeezing Nathan's hand tightly.  
"Probably. I think she's a lot like Jenna. You know, the woman who stole Will and Lisa all those years ago. If she couldn't have my father she would have Will and Lisa. Darcy, if she's decided to leave me alone, is probably thinking that if she can't have me she'll at least have my son or daughter," Nathan said.  
"Nathan, I'm so scared for the baby. As soon as it's born how do I know that Darcy won't send one of her servants over and steal the baby?" Sarah said, a single tear streaking down her face.  
Nathan didn't know what to say to that. All he could do was hold his wife in his arms and pray. it's what his father and Uncle Jesse would have done.

Dr. Melinda Williams stood in front of Darcy giving her the news as it was. Darcy was her cousin and they had been friends while growing up. "So, how's my baby?" Darcy asked.  
"Oh, just fine. Sarah and her family came in today. It's a boy. Sarah wanted to know," Dr. Williams said, a bright smile on her face.  
"And you'll deliver the baby?" Darcy asked as she and Melinda went to the dining room.  
"Of course. I am a doctor. As soon as he's born I'll sedate both him and Sarah. You probably don't want her holding him and it'll be best if he doesn't cry out. Then I'll bring him here and give him to you. He'll grow up thinking you're his mother," Melinda said.  
"It won't hurt him, will it?" Darcy asked nervously. Darcy didn't want her little boy hurt in the slightest.  
"Of course not. Just a few drops of chloroform on a rag agaisnt his mouth and nose and it will seem like he's just taking a nap. And when he wakes up you'll be holding him," Melinda said.  
"Thank you, Melinda," Darcy said, the relief evident in her voice.  
"You're welcome. You are my cousin and my friend. I'm glad to be giving you this baby since you couldn't have his father for your husband," Melinda said as she left the house.  
Darcy smiled as she went in to her supper. In a few more days Sarah's baby will be hers. She had even thought of the perfect name for him. She had always liked the name Peter and soon Peter would be home where he belonged.

Sarah after supper went into the extra bedroom to finish painting the bedroom for the baby and setting everything up. She was super excited about becoming a mom for the first time and went all out. The other week, Her, Layla, Lori, and Alicia all went shopping for baby stuff for Sarah. They got everything a baby needed. A Bassinet, dresser drawer which Sarah lovingly filled with diapers. Also, she got toys stuffed toys she picked out for the baby and this week, she was going to get to buy those cute little it's a boy outfits she saw the other day. Complete with baby shoes.

Sarah finished painting the room a light blue. She always thought a boy or a girl could appreciate a blue room. When she was growing up, Sarah's bedroom was two different shades of blue. Since it was her favorite color. Once she finished, she admired her handiwork and decided to get started on the evenings chores. She did laundry, dusted, and cleaned both bathrooms.

Later that evening, Sarah wanted to watch a movie she rented with her husband. It was called "City of Angels". Sarah loved the story even though it had a very sad ending."Nathan, wanna watch a movie I rented? It's called City of Angels". Sarah joined him on their couch.

"Sure," Nathan said, sitting down and taking his wife in his arms as the movie started. Nathan wasn't really a Nicholas Cage fan. The only movies he did that Nathan liked was National Treasure and World Trade Center. Sarah watched National Treasure, but refused to watch World Trade Center.  
"So what did you think?" Sarah asked, when the movie ended.  
"Chick flick. Not my kind of movie. For my bachelor party me, Dad, Will, Uncle Bo, and Uncle Cooter watched Rambo and a fight on pay-per-view," Nathan said as the stood up.  
"Well, you can't always watch war films," Sarah said, before she doubled over in pain and her breath came out in a short gasp.  
"Sarah?" Nathan asked, sitting his wife back down on the couch.  
"Something's wrong. Call the doctor and your mom," Sarah said as she screamed in pain.

Melinda entered Nathan and Sarah's house two hours later. "How is she?" Melinda asked Nathan's father.  
"In pain. She screams every few minutes," Luke Duke said by way of explanation. Melinda went towards Sarah and Nathan's bedroom. Lori and Alicia Duke was by the bed where Sarah lay on the bed. Nathan was next to his wife, his arm around her shoulders, propping her up.  
"Doctor, I'm glad you're here," Sarah said, gritting her teeth in pain.  
"Lori, I need you to go boil water. Alicia, I need you to get some rags and blankets. Nathan, go downstairs. Your mother, sister, and I can take care of this," Melinda said, hoping none of them questioned her. As soon as they left she would sedate Sarah and perform a c-section. As soon as the baby was removed she would drug the baby and sew Sarah back up and hand the baby to one of Darcy's servants outside the window.  
"Are you sure?" Nathan asked skeptically.  
"I'm positive. Now get," Melinda said, pushing all three out the door. She pulled out chloroform out of her doctor's bag and prepared the shot.

A few hours later after the emergency delivery, Sarah woke up still a bit drowsy from the sedative. The Doctor had given her so much, that it made her go to sleep while the Doctor did the C-section. When Sarah woke up, the Doctor was gone, and so was... her baby! Where did her baby boy go?

Sarah shot up in bed fearing the worst had happened. Someone kidnapped her baby! How could she have been so naive in letting a Doctor they hardly knew do the Delivery like this?! Sarah gritted her teeth in anger, and let the tears fall. "Nathan! where is our baby?" Sarah cried out.

Alicia looked over at Sarah as her and Lori entered the room. How were they going to tell Sarah that the baby and the Doctor had dissapeared? Sarah now wished Nathan hadn't left the room. If he hadn't, chances are her baby would still be here. Alicia went over to Sarah and Lori did to try to calm her down "I don't want to calm down! Where is my baby, how come he's not with me?! Nathan!"

Nathan held his wife in his arms as she cried. He had just given her the worst news that a mother could hear. The doctor had left, but not before she left a note saying Sarah had lost the baby. "Nathan, where did she take the baby? I want to hold him," Sarah whimpered as Nathan stroked her hair gently.  
"She said that when babies die they have to take them to the hospital. She also said they'd bury the baby in the graveyard plot for babies that die in delivery. it was all in a note," Nathan said, his voice breaking. His son had died and he had never even had a chance to see or hold him either.  
Sarah cried bitterly, unaware that her baby was still alive and well.

Melinda walked into the mansion, holding the sleeping baby in her arms. It had been so easy to perform the surgery and take the baby out of his mother. Sarah hadn't woken up once. Also drugging the baby was easy too. Melinda entered the parlor, where a servant was giving Darcy's feet a pedicure.  
Darcy stood as her cousin entered the room. "Is that my baby?" Darcy asked, walking over to Melinda. Melinda held out the blue bundle to her.  
"Yes. It's a boy," Melinda said as Darcy took the bundle in her arms and uncovered the sleeping baby's face.  
"He's so beautiful," Darcy gushed, kissing the baby's soft head. Right now Darcy looked happy with the baby.  
"Do you want me to examine him when he wakes up?" Melinda asked as Darcy, hugged the baby tightly.  
"Yes. Do you think there'll be any problems?" Darcy asked.  
"No. I didn't give him enough of the sedative to hurt him, but all babies need to be examined," Melinda pointed out as Darcy took the baby upstairs and put him in a basinette.

Nathan held his wife in his arms as she cried. He had just given her the worst news that a mother could hear. The doctor had left, but not before she left a note saying Sarah had lost the baby. "Nathan, where did she take the baby? I want to hold him," Sarah whimpered as Nathan stroked her hair gently.  
"She said that when babies die they have to take them to the hospital. She also said they'd bury the baby in the graveyard plot for babies that die in delivery. it was all in a note," Nathan said, his voice breaking. His son had died and he had never even had a chance to see or hold him either.  
Sarah cried bitterly, unaware that her baby was still alive and well.

Melinda walked into the mansion, holding the sleeping baby in her arms. It had been so easy to perform the surgery and take the baby out of his mother. Sarah hadn't woken up once. Also drugging the baby was easy too. Melinda entered the parlor, where a servant was giving Darcy's feet a pedicure.  
Darcy stood as her cousin entered the room. "Is that my baby?" Darcy asked, walking over to Melinda. Melinda held out the blue bundle to her.  
"Yes. It's a boy," Melinda said as Darcy took the bundle in her arms and uncovered the sleeping baby's face.  
"He's so beautiful," Darcy gushed, kissing the baby's soft head. Right now Darcy looked happy with the baby.  
"Do you want me to examine him when he wakes up?" Melinda asked as Darcy, hugged the baby tightly.  
"Yes. Do you think there'll be any problems?" Darcy asked.  
"No. I didn't give him enough of the sedative to hurt him, but all babies need to be examined," Melinda pointed out as Darcy took the baby upstairs and put him in a basinette.

Darcy held the little boy in her arms. He was such a cutie! Even though she couldn't have Nathan to herself, she now held a little piece of him. Once the baby was older, Darcy was going to die his hair blonde. So that way, everyone wouldn't be suspicious about the boy having darker hair than hers. She would do it in a safe way so that his hair wouldn't fall out. "I'm going to be the best mommy ever to you!" she gushed.

18 yrs later...

Martina Mcbride steps in as the role of older Sarah Duke who is now in her early thirties.

Sarah had just now put her two little girls to bed. They were both 8 yrs old, one's name was Melanie, the other's name was Bethanie. And they were twins. She had them not long ago after she had her first boy. It was sometime after that. More than a few years really. Not a day went by when Sarah thought of her first born. She often wondered what he'd be like if he lived. Tears came down her cheeks as she went through a box of his things. She picked up a blue blanket she had chroched for him when she was young and pregnant with him. Sarah had wanted to name him Jason Nathan Duke but never got the chance to name him, never even got to hold him. Sarah had sewed the name Jason into the Blanket before he had been born.

Sarah sighed and decided, she had to lock these memorys away and look forward to better things.  
She put the blanket into a box, along with some baby toys, her first sonogram picture, and a picture of Jason after he was born. Sarah opened the closet door and put the box on a shelf.

Peter O' Malley had finished his final assignment. Working for the FBI was interesting and tiring. especially after a long stakeout. Peter came into the office where blank paper was so he could write out his reports. A message was waiting for him on his answering machine.  
"Hi, Baby. It's Mama. I'm in town tonight and was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me," Peter's mother's perky voice came over the line. Peter loved his mom dearly, but at times she acted like an airhead and a teenager. She was always flirting with men. Even when she and Peter went out to dinner she always flirted with the waiter. Peter found himself wondering what his father had ever seen in her.  
Darcy O'Malley was closemouthed about Peter's father. She had said that they had divorced before Peter had been born. Peter had wondered what kind of man would leave a pregnant woman to raise a baby all by herself.  
Peter dialed his mother's phone, hoping she was there. Usually she was eating lunch by this time or sunbathing outside at the rich hotels she was at when she came to visit him. His mother answered on the first ring.  
"Hello?" Darcy asked.  
"Hi, Mom. It's me," Peter said.  
"Peter James O'Malley, I've been waiting forever for you to call me," Darcy huffed sounding like a petulant child.  
"Sorry, Mom. I just got back from undercover work. I didn't know you had called until five minutes ago," Peter apologized.  
"Apology accepted. Now are you going out to dinner with me tonight?" Darcy asked.  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow night? I have reports to write and after I'm done it'll be close to dawn. It takes ten minutes to make an arrest and ten hours to write reports about it," Peter said, rubbing his eyes.  
"Baby, I wanted to see you tonight. You only visit me every six months," Darcy pouted.  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do. My boss might give me an extension," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

In Hazzard Nathan helped his father and brother fix the roof on Daisy's house. Daisy and Enos had married five years ago and since Enos didn't really fix roofs that much Nathan, Will, and Luke had agreed to do it. After Jason had died stillborn Darcy had left Hazzard, giving Nathan, Sarah, Sam, and Lisa a reason to stay in Hazzard to their parents' relief.  
Nathan knew how much his wife grieved over Jason. Nathan had visited the hospital grave site every year on Jason's birthday and talked to the little marker. Of course Sarah just couldn't seem to shake the grief she was in. Late at night Nathan knew that she looked through the box of things that had been Jason's; the never used baby book, a sonogram of Jason in his wife's stomach, some toys, and a picture that Melinda had given them after she had taken the baby to the hospital so they could see why he had died.  
After all these years he finally understood how his parents had grieved after Jenna had stolen Lisa and Will. Fortunately Darcy hadn't done that.

Nathan came home and heard the sounds of twin feet running towards him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The two eight-year-olds shrieked as they nearly bowled him over in their attempts to hug and kiss him.  
Nathan scooped both twins up in his arms and kissed them. "How're my girls?" Nathan asked.  
"Fine, Daddy," Melanie said, wrapping her thin arms around his neck.  
"Mama was crying again today, Daddy," Bethanie said.  
"Well, if you two wash up then I'll go check on your mama," Nathan said, putting the girls down.  
"Race you upstairs!" Bethanie challenged Melanie.  
Nathan grinned as he walked into the kitchen. Sarah was chopping some vegetables and putting it into the stew on the stove. "Hey, Sweetcakes," Nathan said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck gently.  
Sarah turned in his arms after setting the knife down. She gave him a long kiss, twining her hands in his hair.  
"How ya feelin?' " Nathan asked as Sarah rested her head against his chest. Judging from the look on her face she was having a bad day.

Sarah sighed and breathed in his cologne that she loved so much. " Some days are better than others. This is not one of my better days. I just still miss our first born so much. Today would have been his birthday". tears ran down her face. Sarah had no idea their son was alive and well and living with a life with Darcy as his mom.

Sarah was happy that years later they were blessed with two healthy 8 yr olds, but she still thought about Jason, and went to his grave often to talk to him. Sarah wondered if the dead ever really watched over people, or was that just something people thought about to make others feel better?

She had started supper early, figuring Nathan would be home soon. Even though he had aged some, he was still the most handsome man she had married. He had helped her over the heartache of losing Jason and they would often pray about their son together. Nathan is a wonderful husband she thought.

Sarah did tell their little girls about the older brother they could have had if he had lived and survived birth. Bethanie, who was confused asked why did some babies die during birth. Sarah told them that sometimes birth has complications, and things did go wrong.

Later that evening, they had to fly to New York for Sarah's interview with Ellen. Sarah also had a interview with Oprah Winfrey, and on those talk shows, she would debut her new single "If you were Here", a song about her deceased son whom she still grieved for even today. Sarah feeled that it would help her cope about the tragedy better to sing about it and for those out there to hear the story. Sarah had written it with Nathan not long after Jason had died.

Peter had cleaned up for dinner and walked into the Italian food place his mother had picked. After all these years Darcy was still beautiful. Peter walked over to her and kissed her cheek warmly. 'Hey, Mom," Peter said, sitting down next to her.  
Darcy reached over and stroked his face tenderly. "Hi, Baby. How are you doing? You look tired," Darcy said, concern in her blue eyes.  
"I'm fine. I just had another 48 hours of sheer adventure. It was a stakeout to break a drug ring with the CIA," Peter said, his mother's gentle hand on his face making him feel sleepy.  
"You know, Amanda, was asking about you the other day," Darcy asked after they had ordered their food and the waiter put breadsticks and salad in front of them.  
"Amanda?" Peter asked, eating a huge bite of salad.  
"Peter, she's still in love with you," Darcy said pointedly.  
"I know she is, but she's shallow. I want a girl who's better than that. Someone who's like Hillary Duff. She's my favorite singer and she doesn't look like she's God's gift to men. Even though she's old enough to be your age," Peter said, not noticing how pale his mother's face had gotten.  
"Who?" Darcy asked, her voice a mask of barely controlled rage.  
"Hillary Duff. A friend took me to one of her concerts last year. She's good. I bought one of her CDs so I can have something to do while I'm on stakeout," Peter said, taking a CD out of his leather jacket. Darcy's face was a mirror of shock.

Darcy was shocked at the picture of Sarah Duke looking back at her. She really couldn't have Nathan, but she could have his son. It was terrible that Peter would be fascinated with Sarah's music. Darcy's cousin had faked Peter's death so Nathan or Sarah wouldn't look for him. Darcy had loved Peter and spoiled him since the day Melinda had given him to her.  
The only thing Darcy hadn't had to do was drug her son with the drugs that she used. Peter had grown up believing she was his mother and loved her. Of course she had to keep dying his hair at intervals so no one would ever figure out that he wasn't even related to her. Sure, she could have told everyone that he had his dark hair from his father, but still people would question. On closer inspection it looked as if the hair color was starting to fade again.  
"Peter, you're hair color looks as if it's coming out. Do you want me to dye your hair while I'm in town?" Darcy asked, running her fingers through his hair.  
"No. I'll do it. After I eat I'll have to go back to work and write reports. Tomorrow night I also have a date so I'll do it then," Peter said as the waiter put his plate of tortellini in pesto sauce in front of him.  
"Oh? Who with?" Darcy asked.  
"A girl I do cases with. Grace Marks. She likes Hillary Duff as much as I do and she's coming down here to shoot Oprah and I got tickets for her and me to sit in the audience. If you want I could get you a ticket," Peter offered.  
"That's okay. You don't have to do that," Darcy said almost too quickly. Sarah and Nathan were coming to New York City? What were the chances that they would recognize Peter? Peter had Sarah's eyes and Nathan's charming grin. Would those two things alone distinguish Peter to them?

One Interview talk show was winding down for her. After she finished her set with Ellen, Sarah had to ride a limo downtown so she could be a guest on Oprah Winfrey's show. In the dressing room, Sarah's stylist, brushed her long shoulder length hair and straightened it with a hair straightener. All the while, Sarah talked to Nathan on the phone. "Yeah, I'm now at the studio, fixing to go on air, they just need to refreshen my makeup. I keep smearing it each time I take a sip of water". she laughed into the phone "I'll see you in the studio, baby". Sarah hung up she had asked Nathan to sit next to her while she was being interviewed.

After Oprah introduced her onstage Sarah walked out recieving clapping and cheers from the audience. She sat on a stool and smiled at the crowd "Wow, we have a packed house tonight. I'm going to sing my latest single "If you were here". as Sarah sang, she looked out into the audience.

I keep chasing rainbows that just keep dissapearing I keep hoping that somehow this is a nightmare I keep dreaming.  
Not a day goes by that I don't miss you There's so many things I want to say, so many things I want to do I still imagine what it would be like to hold you in my arms and to get to sing to you all those cute baby songs but my dream to have you with me will never be I should let go of the past and realize some things just doesn't happen But that don't mean I haven't forgotten

If you were here who would you be?  
would you be a Doctor, or fireman saving other people's life?  
Oh I wish I could see Just how good of a man you'd be If you were here

Nathan hugged his wife as she sat down next to him. After 19 years of marriage Nathan still loved to hear his wife sing. Her voice got stronger with each year. Of course the last song was about their baby and how much they loved him. Nathan could never really sing that good. He doubted he could sing a song as beautiful as that either.  
"What a beautiful song, Sarah! It must be hard to be a singer and married with two other children," Oprah said after the applause had died.  
"Sometimes it's not easy, but I have God, Nathan, and Nathan's family to help. Nathan has a large family. Me and my brother both married into it. I married Nathan and my brother Sam, who's my bodyguard, married Nathan's sister, Lisa, who's also one of my backup singers," Sarah said.  
"Nathan, what's it like married to a popular singer? Do you ever get jealous of the male fans who try to flirt with your wife?" Oprah asked Nathan.  
"No. It's not easy to see men act like that. But I come to realize that my wife loves me and our two girls. When all is said and done, at the end of the day she'll be coming home with me and I'll be the one she sleeps with. I made my peace with her being a singer long ago. All I can do is just support her," Nathan said, squeezing his wife's hand gently. Sarah squeezed it back, smiling at him.  
"So, you have two girls?" Oprah asked.  
"Yes. Melanie and Bethanie. They are both eight years old and fraternal twins," Sarah said, as a picture of Nathan holding each girl in one of his arms came on the screen.  
"They are beautiful. Now that song you just sang is about someone else," Oprah said.  
"Yes. Before the twins we had a baby boy. We lost him from complications the day he was born. There was an old member of Sarah's band who thought she was in love with me. When I married Sarah and she got pregnant we thought that Darcy would try to steal the baby so we had a doctor come to the house and deliver the baby. We were told it could be done. The doctor had to sedate Sarah and perform a Caesarean because of complications. When Sarah woke up we found a note telling us the baby had died and she was taking the baby to the hospital. We've never gotten over it," Nathan said. After all these years it was easier for Nathan to talk about Jason than Sarah. He always was the one to talk about it on talk shows.  
"Any questions from the audience?" Oprah asked.

Peter sat in shock. The woman who kidnapped Sarah Duke's son was named Darcy? That was his mother's name, but his mother wouldn't cut open a pregnant woman just to take her son would she? His mother did have a cruel streak. Lately she had reminded Peter of Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction. He had seen the movie with Grace and Glenn's role seemed to fit his mother.  
Britney Spears steps in as the role of Grace Marks.

"You're not thinking the Darcy who stole their baby is your mother, are you?" Grace asked, touching his shoulder gently.  
Peter turned to look at Grace. "I wouldn't put it past her. My mother can be cruel, Gracie. She could have sedated Sarah so she could never hold her son and, if I'm that son, sedated me so I'd never cry out after I was born so they'd think I was dead," Peter said.  
"Wouldn't being sedated kill you at that age?" Grace asked.  
"Not if you're careful. Put a few drops on a rag and hold it to a baby's nose for about two or three seconds and you can get away with it. A forensic pathologist told me that when I was in the CSI labs last year on a double homicide case," Peter said.  
"Peter, what are you going to do?" Grace asked when the show ended.  
"Sarah Duke's family lives in Hazzard. I'm going back there. Their baby should be buried in the hospital plot. I'm gonna see about getting the grave exhumed. I have to see if I'm right," Peter said brokenly.  
"Then what if you are?" Grace asked as they went outside.  
"Then I'm Jason Duke and not Peter O'Malley," Peter said as they walked to his jeep.  
'Peter, if you're right I'll never see you again. I love you," Grace said, tears spilling over.  
Peter wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. "I love you too. No matter what happens I'll always love you," Peter said, kissing the top of Grace's head gently. Little did Grace know that as soon as he got his answers he was planning on marrying her.

When they got back to Hazzard from a hectic month of nonstop touring, Sarah finally had easter break. During that time, she took time off to spend it with her and Nathan's family. Sarah also went to the local flower shop, and got fresh flowers to go put on Jason's grave. Each time she went, she went alone so she could be alone with her son. That day she got some blue carnation flowers, a very small I love you teddy bear with the name Jason on it. On Jason's grave marker, there was a flower vase.

The graveyard was a peaceful setting to Sarah. It allowed her some time to think, and a very private special moment with her son. Sarah would often talk to him, even sometimes sing a song he might like to hear. Sarah believed the dead watched over loved ones after they were gone, and going to his grave, helped her cope with such a terrible loss. Jason's marker wasn't that big. It was blue Marble, with his picture as a baby on it. Beloved Son was written on the tombstone.

Sarah got the flowers out of their rental car and slowly walked up the grassy bank. Not knowing she was being watched by Jason himself. Sarah knelt down and put the flowers in a vase and watered them. Then she sat the teddy bear against the grave marker beside the vase. Sarah silently mourned everytime she visited the grave it reminded her of what she lost. Nathan was right at what he said to Oprah. They never got over it especially Sarah.

Sarah had no clue that Darcy o' Malley was behind all this. She had no idea that her son had been kidnapped, and was alive and well as Peter O' Malley a Federal Agent who was currently looking into her case. Sarah also didn't know that Darcy had hired her own cousin to cut her open and steal the baby while sedating her and taking the baby so Darcy could raise it on her own.

Sarah began speaking but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Little did she know, Jason was listening to her through an ear piece while waiting in a car nearby for the trucks to show so he could open the casket. He would wait until she left of course, giving her sometime alone.

"I miss you so much Jason, Nathan is right, we just can't never get over losing you, especially me. I still don't understand how it happened or even why," Sarah sniffled, the tears just kept coming down. "I can't believe it's only been 19 years! It doesn't even seem that long since I lost you.  
I hope you liked the song I sang today. I'm in town because we're having a big Easter dinner on Sunday, and before that, we'll go to church. Nathan's family always has a big feast, and you can eat as much as you want", Sarah paused then she began talking about his sisters. "You now have two sisters. They are twins and eight years old and they keep growing like weeds. Before you know it, they will get their learner's permit.One already knows how to drive a John Deer Lawnmower", Sarah laughed as if she said the most funniest thing in the world.

Peter had listened to everything Sarah said through the earpiece. he had arrived in Hazzard and gone directly to the FBI office in Atlanta. He had gotten the court order to exhume the grave and had gone directly to the grave site. As soon as Sarah left he was going to open the grave.  
Right now she was in no condition to see that happen. As long as she thought her son was buried she might not take well to someone who thought he was Jason digging up the grave. Peter watched as Sarah left, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
He got out of the car and pulled out the shovel, ready for the afternoon of grimy work ahead of him. Digging the shovel in the dirt he started. It was slow going and little progress. A worm-chewed coffin was in the ground when Peter hit the bottom. Making sure his gloves were on he pulled the tiny coffin out. Opening the box the inside shocked him. Empy! There were no bones in the coffin. All Peter saw was a pile of rocks.  
Peter put the box back in the ground and put the dirt back over it. So Nathan and Sarah's son was still alive! The next thing he was going to do was question his mother. Her name was Darcy.

Peter went to his mother's mansion. Her latest boyfriend, Al, opened the door. His mother seemed to have a new boyfriend every month. "Peter!" Darcy squealed, running to him and wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently.  
Peter didn't know what to say to his mother. She had fixed skinned knees, let him sleep with her when he had nightmares, and every day showed him how much she loved him. She didn't strike him as a kidnapper as she rubbed his sore shoulders gently.  
"How was the assignment, Baby?" Darcy asked, touching a sore spot on his shoulder. Peter winced slightly.  
"Long. A kidnapped baby. The doctor that delivered it said that it had died in delivery and had buried it. I had to go exhume the grave and found an empty box. The baby's still alive somewhere," Peter said, standing and turning to his mother, his blue eyes flashing.  
"Peter, what's wrong?" Darcy asked, cupping his face gently.  
"Mom, does Hazzard County and Sarah Duke ring any bells?" Peter asked stiffly. If anything his mother's face turned ashen as she looked at him. The look on her face was enough to convince him that he had hit the truth.  
"How did you find out?" Darcy asked.  
"When I went to the show with Grace two days ago. What did you do her and me?" Peter asked.  
"I was so in love with your father. He didn't love me. He loved Sarah. I didn't want him to marry her. I did everything to make him notice me. When Sarah got pregnant with you I talked to my cousin who was a doctor. She agreed to deliver you and sedate Sarah so she'd never hold you. Then we both decided to tell them both that you had died so they'd never find you. But I'm your mother now. I love you," Darcy said, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Peter backed away from her, feeling repulsed by what she had just told him. "You aren't my mother. my mother is Sarah Duke and I'm going home to her and my father," Peter said stiffly as he went towards the door. He didn't notice the angry look in Darcy's eyes as he left.  
His next stop was Grace's. Grace was a veterinarian and was feeding a malnourished cat. He hoped that Grace would understand what he was about to tell her.

That evening, Sarah prepared supper and after supper, she was going to plan on cooking the food she would serve at the next day's meal. Everyone was coming over to her and Nathan's house this year. It would be Sarah's first thanksgiving meal, and she was nervous. She hoped she did a good job on the food. Besides singing, Sarah loved to cook. As she cooked, she heard the sounds of the twin's laughter as Nathan wrestled with them in the livingroom.

She laughed as she heard the sounds. Nathan was the girl's favorite toy to play with. They often wrestled in the livingroom. Nathan of course was gentle with them and not rough. Sarah had no clue that after she left, her own son Jason went to dig up his own grave.Tomorrow would be a better day, Sarah thought. It would be to spend it with Family and to celebrate the day Jesus had risen. She had no idea that Jason would be planning on visiting her tonight.

The family settled down to a nice meal of chicken & rice casserole. The twins and Nathan loved chicken so Sarah knew how to cook it alot of different ways. Supper was never boring around the Duke household. Not long after supper, Sarah gave the girls baths and tucked them into bed. After she finished with that, she picked up their toys in the livingroom and put them in the toy box.

She soon joined Nathan on the sofa to watch the movie Titanic, when Jason had arrived. Sarah simply didn't go to the door right away because she was reading the Bible. It was her normal thing to do several nights a week, to read the lord's word. The Bible helped her through every day life. "Honey, could you get that?" said Sarah trying not to be distracted from her studies.

Peter knocked on the door forcefully. if his parents were still up he wondered how he was going to tell them who he was. How do you tell parents that you think you are their son that they thought died? grace had told him to just tell them and then to send for her if all went well.  
Nathan Duke answered the door. Peter looked into his father's eyes. They were moss-green and tired. "May I help you, Boy?" Nathan asked.  
"Yes. My name's Peter O'Malley and I work for the FBI. I was wondering if I could talk with you and your wife, Mr. Duke?" Peter asked. The worst his father could have said was no.  
"Sure. Come in," Nathan said, holding the door open. Peter stepped into the house and hung his leather jacket on a peg. Peter hoped they believed him and maybe submitted to a DNA test. Having the same DNA as Sarah Duke would make all the difference in the world.

Sarah was still reading the Bible when Nathan walked in with the young FBI Agent. Sarah noticed the young handsome man, and put her Bible aside. It wasn't polite to read when important company was over. "Nathan? what's going on? Why is the FBI here?" Sarah wondered if Nathan knew something that she didn't. Sarah looked tired from watching the girls all day and from doing various errands.Upclose, she was even more beautiful to Peter than she was on tv.

Nathan looked at his wife "This is Peter O' Malley, and he is a Federal Agent and he just wants to speak with us". Sarah nodded but she still wondered why a Federal Agent would be in their house.  
"Yeah sure. Have a seat anywhere", Sarah motioned towards the other Sofa across from her and Nathan.

Sarah examined their guest. He was a handsome young man and he looked somewhat familiar to Sarah even thougth she couldn't put her finger on it as to why. "Peter, would you like anything to drink? What brings you to our home?" asked Sarah being friendly to the guest.

Pete felt his mouth grow dry. His mother was so beautiful up close. Even more so than Darcy! She had this kind look on her face and the way she looked at his father he could tell that she loved him and him her.  
"I'm here on assignment. I was at your show in New York a month ago before I had to go out to South America to breakup a drug ring with some friends I had in the CIA," Peter said, wondering how to proceed as his mother handed him a glass of root beer.  
"Okay. What has that got to do with anything?" Nathan asked, a look like that of someone humoring someone was on his face.  
"I was thinking there was something about what happened to your son, Jason, that was off. When you mentioned someone named Darcy that clenched it," Peter said, looking up into his father's eyes.  
"I don't know who you are, Boy, but if you are here to hurt my family I would suggest that you leave," Nathan said, his voice tinged with warning.  
"Believe me, Mr. Duke, that's the last thing I want to do. But I did go to your son's grave today. I was given permission to exhume it. There was nothing there. Just a pile of rocks in a box," Peter said.  
"What right have you to dig up our son's remains?" Nathan asked, his anger evident in his voice.  
"I had to know and I found out answers. Mrs. Duke, your son didn't die the day he was born. The doctor that delivered him sedated you and as soon as she cut you open took your baby, drugged him so he wouldn't cry, and gave him to a woman named Darcy who lived around here," Peter said, knowing that his words would get him kicked out. They were stranger than fiction, but they were true.  
"Jason's alive?" Sarah asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Yes, Ma'am. Like I said I don't want to hurt you, but you deserve the truth," Peter said, feeling tears come to his eyes at the sight of his mother's tears.  
"Where is he? Where's my baby?" Sarah asked.  
"He's right here. I'm right here," Peter said, looking up into his mother's eyes. Sarah gasped as his eyes met hers. She reached over with shaking hands and pulled off his eyeglasses.  
"Nathan, it's Jason!" Sarah exclaimed, stroking his face gently before pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his cheeks and forehead over and over.  
Peter felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He didn't have to see that his father had wrapped his arms around him. Peter knew he'd be up answering questions, but for right now he felt safe and secure in his parents' arms.

Sarah couldn't believe it! Jason was alive and in this very livingroom! She hugged her son tight to her chest still finding it hard to believe he was actually there and alive. Her baby didn't die like they thought he had. Instead that witch named Darcy had kidnapped him and drugged him! Sarah and Nathan had trusted their family in that Doctor's care. She hugged Jason tighter sobbing into his chest glad that he was finally with her and Nathan where he belonged.

"I just can't believe your here", Sarah sobbed and looked into his eyes "All these years you were alive, and living with Darcy?!" Sarah asked. They were still in a tight embrace, the three of them not moving, but just both hugging Jason close. She loved the feel of Jason's arms wrapped tightly around her, they felt muscular too just like his father's.

Part of Sarah was now angry at Darcy for keeping her son from her. How dare she?! And that Doctor, there was going to be some serious sueing cases in the next few days, and charges would be filed against Darcy for kidnapping an infant. Darcy kept Jason from his real mother and for that, she had to pay.

Sarah looked up at her son and noticed he didn't have dark hair like his father's but then it occured to her that Darcy must have dyed it. When Lisa went missing along with Will, Jenna had dyed their hair too. Darcy in a way was just like Jenna.

Nathan noticed his wife and how she stroked their son's hair. It was then he noticed that Jason's hair was lighter than the twins. Nathan ran his hand through Jason's hair. His son looked at him, a watery smile on his face. "If you're wondering; Darcy dyed it," Jason said.  
"Excuse me, Son?" Nathan asked, tightening his arm around his boy's shoulders.  
"She dyed my hair when I got old enough to have hair. It's starting to fade a little, but I'm really dark underneath all this hair color," Jason said, leaning his head into Nathan's chest.  
"You still look handsome to me, Baby. I always wondered what you would have looked like all grown up," Sarah commented, cupping their son's face gently as she stroked it.  
"Well, I'd better go. I have a room at the hotel here in Hazzard," Jason said, disentangling himself from Sarah's and Nathan's arms.  
Sarah looked at her husband in near panic. "Nathan!" Sarah exclaimed. Nathan knew what his wife meant. Sarah couldn't bear the thought of their baby leaving again. Even if he was coming back Sarah couldn't handle that decision.  
"Jason, I'll go get your things. You are going to sleep here tonight," Nathan said firmly, pushing his son down on the couch.  
"If it's not a problem," Jason said, handing Nathan his room key.  
"It's not. Sarah, feed him. He looks way too thin," Nathan tossed over his shoulder as he left the house.

Peter sat on the couch as his mother cooked some food for him. "I hope you're hungry," Sarah said, putting a plate of spaghetti in front of him.  
"Starved," Peter said, before cleaning his plate. Sarah sat beside him and stroked his head while he ate and kissing his forehead every so often.  
He handed her the plate as soon as it was clean. "Do you feel better now, Baby?" Sarah asked.  
"Much better. I feel kind of tired. My body is used to New York time," Peter said, feeling his mother's arms rock him gently as if he was very small.  
"Well, as soon as your father gets back we'll take you upstairs to the guest room. And tomorrow you can meet your sisters and family," Sarah said, rubbing his back gently. The soothing gesture made Peter very sleepy until Nathan came in with his stuff.

Once Jason went to bed and cut off the lights, Sarah returned to the livingroom with her husband. She still had to fix the Turkey, dessert, and get the girl's Easter Basket's ready. Layla, and Alicia, were doing the same for their kids. By midnight that night, Sarah was done with all the cooking and so exhausted, she fell asleep on the couch.Others would bring more food tomorrow.

The next morning they went to the Church morning Service. Sarah let Jason get more sleep since he was so tired the night before. As she watched him sleep that morning, Sarah couldn't believe her son was alive, and was finally home right where he belonged. That afternoon, around 1, Sarah was frantic in getting everything ready. She worried that the food wouldn't taste great, or that the house wasn't clean enough.

Darcy in the meantime was in an emotional wreck. Peter had left her to return to Sarah and had told her she was no longer his mother. Darcy didn't feel like celebrating Easter with her family. She avoided all phone calls and emails of her family asking her to come down. Instead, she laid down and seethed, hating Sarah for taking Jason back, after what seemed like hours of crying, Darcy finally knew what she had to do. In order to get Jason back, she had to kill Sarah. And this time she had to succeed.

Sarah called her little girls into the house "Bethanie, Melanie, come meet your brother!" she noticed the girls were outside admiring their baskets, and eating candy. This was sometime after church.  
"Okay mommy", said Bethanie and the two girls walked inside "We have a brother?" asked Melanie.

"Yes, his name is Jason. Here he is". Sarah moved and revealed a tall handsome young man before them. "Hi," both girls said being shy.

Peter really didn't have a relationship with that many kids. Sure, he liked them, but he just hadn't much of a chance to hang out with them. All of a sudden he was the brother of two eight-year-olds. Peter watched as his mother told the girls to hug him and both girls wrapped their arms around Peter's neck.  
Peter looked at his mother and father, tears in their eyes. "So, how did you sleep, Jason?" Nathan asked as Bethanie and Melanie clung to Peter's hands. Apparently his sisters liked him.  
"All right I suppose. I'm not used to this much quiet at night. After living in the city it's going to take some getting used to," Peter said as his two sisters ran back to their Easter baskets and candy.  
"I hope you're hungry, Baby. I have turkey cooking," Sarah said, kissing his forehead gently.  
"A little. Do I have a chance to shave before your family comes?" Peter asked, not realizing that he'd said the wrong thing.  
"Jason, they are your family too," Nathan said, his eyes hard.  
"Sorry. I'll rephrase the question. Do I have time to shave before our family comes?" Peter asked.  
"Yes. Dinner won't be ready for another two hours. I'm a little surprised. I didn't think you were old enough to shave," Sarah said.  
"Sarah, if he's old enough to have whiskers, he's old enough to shave. I didn't shave until I was fourteen. And I had your grandfather teaching me. Who taught you and when did you start to shave, Jason?" Nathan asked.  
"Since I was fourteen or fifteen. One of Darcy's boyfriends showed me how when a mustache started to form on my upper lip. I think Darcy was relieved though. The color of my mustache didn't exactly match the dye job she gave me," Peter said over his shoulder as he went upstairs.

Sarah collapsed in Nathan's arms, the tears streaming down her face. Nathan scooped his wife up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He sat down and settled her on his lap, gently rubbing her back with one hand and wiping her tears with his other thumb.  
"It's all right, Sarah," Nathan said, kissing her trembling lips gently.  
"Nathan, he's just so different. What did Darcy do to my baby?" Sarah asked, her tears wetting the front of his shirt.  
"I don't know. He'll tell us in his own time," Nathan said, resting his chin on top of her head.  
"Nathan, I never want him to leave us again. I want to be able to watch him sleep like I did this morning, happy that he's here," Sarah sobbed .  
"I know. After you went to bed last night I went to watch him sleep too. I just can't believe Jason's here and not dead. I want to take my son fishing this week with Dad, Will, and Uncle Bo," Nathan said as he and Sarah stood up. The next few weeks were going to be rough on Nathan and his family, but he knew that they'd get through it.

Sarah went ahead and got things ready for their big Easter Dinner. She took out the turkey, it looked simply delicious coming out of the oven. Nathan tried to sneak off with a piece but then Sarah playfully smacked his hand "You have to wait until Dinner, just like everyone else". she teased him. With a playful hurt look, Nathan went to go answer the door.

Sarah also got out her peach cobbler pie that she usually made for big Family get togethers. It was Nathan and the girl's favorite and Bo liked her pies to. She smiled as everyone began to come in. Even at close to 50, Bo always managed to look good. His kids who were now preteens Amy and Danny went to sit in the livngroom. The twins were now fixing to both turn twelve.

Sarah couldn't get over how different Jason was from his father. She had hoped that maybe once Jason spent some time with his dad, that he would want to be just like his father. Maybe the fishing trip would be just what they needed. Some quality bonding time. Don't get her wrong, Sarah was happy that Jason was alive and with them. It's just she had expected him to be just like Nathan. He did have his charming good looks though and a gentlemanlike personality.

Sarah wore a light pink Easter dress and let her long brown hair hang loose and had added flowers fake rose buds to her hair. Her makeup was kept simple. And she smiled greeting each guest as they came in. Once everyone was settled in the livinroom Sarah made an announcement with Nathan "Last night, we recieved a surprise guest in our house. A young man in his late teens last night found his way back to us, and turns out, he's Jason! Jason isn't dead after all he's alive and he spent the night here last night. Jason, come out to meet your family", said Sarah as she saw Jason coming down the stairs. He had neatly shaven and wore a white t-shirt with black pants.

Peter could have sworn that he heard a pin drop as his father's family looked at him like he was a ghost. Peter felt his father's arm slip around his shoulders as he brought him forward to meet the family. His grandmother hugged him as tightly as his mother had and his grandfather clapped his shoulder, hard.  
"All right, Mama, let Jason breathe," Nathan said dryly, pulling Peter from his mother's arms.  
"He's just so handsome. He has the shape of your mouth, Nathan," Lori Duke said, running her thin fingers over Peter's lips.  
"Where have you been all these years, Boy?" Peter's grandfather asked.  
"New York City. Darcy moved away from here after she took me and named me Peter O'Malley. The problem with getting a new name now is that I still think my name's Peter though," Peter said ruefully.  
Sarah wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "It'll take some getting used to, Baby. But all of us are going to help you because we love you," Sarah said, kissing his forehead gently.  
"Your mother's right, Son. We have loved you since the day you were born. I also have a surprise for you. How'd you like to go fishing next week? Just the two of us?" Nathan asked. Considering both parents now held him between them he was starting to feel sandwiched.  
"I've never gone fishing before. There's really no place to do it in New York City, but I'm willing to try it," Peter said. His father smiled as he gave Peter a hug. Dinner wasn't too long after that. The conversation was happy. Peter didn't have much to contribute, but he liked all the bantering between his father and Uncles. Every so often he'd look over at his mother talking to his aunts or grandmother. Only Luke was like Peter; listening to the conversation and not really joining in.  
"So, Jason, your father tells me you have a job?" Bo Duke asked, turning the conversation to him.  
"Yeah. I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation; the FBI to you regular civilians. I'm going to look into seeing if the Atlanta branch needs any new agents. Then if it works I can get my girlfriend down here," Peter said, taking a bite of dressing.

Sarah looked over at Jason surprised he had a girlfriend already. "You have a girlfriend Jason? what is her name? tell us about her". Sarah kept eating her food. She should have known that Jason being his age, could already have a girlfriend. Sarah just hoped the girl was nice and nothing like Darcy. If she wasn't like Darcy, then her and the girl would get along just fine.

The rest of the family seemed happy that Jason was here to and all of them wanted to get to know him. That would take some time, Sarah realized. But they had all the time in the world to do that in. Lori and Luke both seemed to like Jason already. So did Bo and Daisy.Daisy and Enos were married, and Daisy had a baby girl named Katherine.

'Her name's Grace. She's real pretty. Kind of short and has light brown hair. She kind of reminds you of Britney Spears. She's a vet. Pretty safe job compared to what I do for a living," Peter said, as his mother served hot apple pie.  
"I'm not too sure I'm ready for you to have a girlfriend. You just got here," Sarah said, putting a plate in front of Peter.  
"It'll be awhile before she gets here. Me and her both agreed that I would check things out and make sure before I asked her to come here and agree to marry me. I was going to ask her before this came up," Peter said, finishing his dessert.  
"Jason, you're only eighteen," Nathan said sharply.  
"I know. It'll be awhile before we can get married. They don't pay me that much in the FBI. You should see my apartment in New York. Prisons in third-world countries don't look as gloomy as my place and since the heat doesn't work it's colder than the North Pole," Peter said.  
"You sleep in the cold, Jason?" Sarah asked, running her fingers through Peter's hair gently.  
"Not much I can do about that. I just go to bed with extra quilts and a jacket on," Peter said. he knew by the looks of concern that his parents were shocked.  
"Didn't Darcy help in that? If I recall she was rich," Alicia, his uncle's wife wanted to know.  
"Yeah, but I wanted a place without her help or money," Peter said. The rest of the dinner was silent, but it wasn't an unpleasant silence.

Nathan and Sarah went to their son's room later that night. Nathan knocked gently on the door. "Come in," Jason's voice came through the door.  
Jason was in the bed, removing his glasses. "We just wanted to tuck you in since we haven't yet," Sarah said, walking over to their son and gently giving him a kiss and a hug. "We are so glad you're home, Baby," Sarah whispered softly in his ear as she hugged him tightly.  
"I'm glad to be home too," Jason said.  
"It's my turn, Sarah," Nathan said. Sarah reluctantly released Jason. Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around his boy and squeezed his muscular shoulders gently.  
"Get a good night's rest. We're going fishing tomorrow," Nathan said, kissing his son's cheek before easing him onto his pillow and pulling the quilt up to his chin. He gently squeezed his son's shoulder one more time before he and Sarah walked back to their room.  
Sarah and Nathan got into their bed and lay in each other's arms. "Nathan, I'm so happy he's back," Sarah said, her breath tickling his chest.  
"Me too, but he seems a little lost," Nathan said, playing with strands of his wife's hair.  
"You noticed that too? He seems so different from you. I guess I thought that if we had a son he'd be like you," Sarah said.  
"Sarah, he can't. We can only pray that he wasn't damaged by Darcy in anyway. Now let's go to sleep," Nathan said, raising his wife's head from his shoulder and kissing her lips gently.  
Nathan and Sarah fell asleep, their thoughts on their son.

Grace was working long hours in the vet office that day. People kept coming in with injured pets, and pets kept coming in for checkups. Grace had always loved animals as a child, and that was what inspired her to become a vet. She wanted to help the Animals.

Grace already missed Peter. He had gone to visit Family down in Hazzard County, Georgia and she wondered how were things going for him.He was suppose to call her that night and tell her how things went. Grace hoped the family believed him. And she hoped they were major improvement over Darcy O' Malley. Grace never liked Darcy, and Darcy didn't seem to like her. The two had trouble getting along, and Peter had to always be there so things didn't get out of hand. Darcy believed that Peter should be with Amanda, a girl whom Darcy liked way better than Grace. And Grace would never live up to Amanda or Darcy's good looks. They were blonde, and pretty, and had way much more fun.

After her workshift was finally over, Grace was tired, and very hungry. She walked to her car after locking up, and dialed Peter's cell. He was still not answering so she left a message "Peter, hi it's me Grace, I hope things are going well. Call me back soon, okay?" she hung up and started the car engine. Grace suddenly felt uncomfortable as if someone was following her. Suddenly, a gun was pressed into her head. "Looks like Peter is too busy to worry about you sweetie. Do as I say, and drive where I say to drive. And you may not get shot". Grace gasped Darcy was holding her hostage!

Peter woke up, feeling a little confused as to where he was. It took a few minutes for him to realize he was in Hazzard, sleeping in a guest room that his mother and father had provided for him. He then remembered that his mother and father had tucked him in like he was a small boy.  
Their love was something different than what he was used to. Darcy's love had always felt different. Sure, she kissed him like Sarah did, but it hadn't felt right. And he had never had a father figure around to just stand there with his arm around Peter's shoulder like Nathan did. The only person who loved him besides Darcy was Grace.  
Peter then caught himself. Grace! He had promised to call her the night before, but had been wrapped up in family reunion. Picking up his cell phone he realized he had one missing message. He accessed it and heard Grace's voice over the line. "Peter, hi it's me Grace, I hope things are going well. Call me back soon, okay"  
Peter then dialed Grace's phone number. After seven or eight rings he hadn't gotten an answer. Grace was probably at work until Peter remembered that Monday was usually an off day for Grace at the vet's office. Peter wondered where his girl was. He wanted to talk with her about her coming down to Hazzard to meet his family.

Nathan and Sarah were in the kitchen when Jason came in the room, a pensive look on his face. Sarah stopped in the middle of packing Jason's and Nathan's lunch and walked over to their son. "What's the matter, Baby?" Sarah asked, cupping Jason's face and gently smoothing Jason's face with her hands.  
"Probably nothing. I'm worrying for no good reason. I just called Grace. She's not answering her phone. She left me a message and when I tried to call her nothing happened," Jason said, sighing heavily. Sarah then wrapped her arms around Jason's shoulders and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sure she's all right, Baby. try calling her again tonight after you and Dad get back from your fishing trip," Sarah said, running her fingers through Jason's hair.  
"Your Mama's right, Son. Grace probably went out somewhere," Nathan said, squeezing his son's shoulder.  
"I hope you're right. I hope Darcy hasn't done anything. She never liked Grace, because Grace isn't conniving like her. She would kidnap Grace just to get to me. She preferred that I like a girl named Amanda who was shallow and vain. Amanda was a lot like Darcy. I went on a date just to get Darcy off my back about her and Amanda was obsessive and kept trying to kiss me," Jason said, rolling his eyes.  
"Sounds like Darcy. She locked you mother in a freezer the day after I met your mother and forced me to kiss her. It wasn't pleasant since I had been kissing your mother," Nathan said as the two left the house, Jason holding their lunch.

When Grace came to, she found hersself in a room somewhere, Darcy's house, what it looked like. But she couldn't figure out what floor she was on. Grace was also tied up to a chair. Darcy entered the room "Oh good, your wake. I knew you'd come around sooner, or later." Darcy set down what looked like a plate of food for Grace. "I thought you might be hungry, so I fixed a meal. It's vegtable soup. With noodles". She set it down it was complete with crackers.

"What do you want with me? If Peter finds out what you did, he definately won't ever talk to you"  
Grace struggled with the ropes. They were bound tight. Darcy looked over at her "I know that you know where Peter is, and you see him way more than I do, so I thought I'd kidnap you to get answers. I need to know where my son is so I can stop him from going back to parents and then leave me. I can't let that happen".

Grace looked at her. "I won't tell you where he is, and you can't make me!" she said. Darcy put some food on a spoon and proceeded to feed Grace. Once the poison settled in, Grace would be unable to control her own mind. Darcy didn't plan to kill her, just to drug her into telling her where Peter was, then she'd kidnap Peter's mom and bring her to the same place. Then, she'd try to find Peter later. ONly Darcy didn't know was that Peter would only arrest her and make her tell him where his mom and Grace were.

Grace couldn't believe what was happening to her. Darcy was poisoning her! Darcy looked at her "And Peter isn't that concerned about you Grace. If he was, wouldn't he have called by now?" Darcy had taken Grace's phone earlier, so that Peter wouldn't be able to reach her. Grace looked at her terrified. What if Darcy was right? Peter must not be concerned about her. He hadn't called ever since he went to go find his birth parents. Grace tried to refuse to eat the food.

Peter and Nathan got back to the house later that afternoon. The fishing had been a lot of fun and Peter and his father had enjoyed being with each other. Nathan seemed less like a stranger and more like his father in this one afternoon.  
Sarah came up to them and kissed first Nathan and then Peter. Sarah smoothed Peter's face gently with her hands and looked into his blue eyes. "How was the fishing trip?" Sarah asked.  
"Pretty good. Baiting the hook is really disgusting though," Peter said, smiling at his mother.  
"Well, if you'll give me what you caught I'll cook them for dinner," Sarah said, taking the fish from Nathan and Peter.  
"I'm going to take a shower," Nathan said.  
"I'm going to see if I can talk to Grace now. Maybe she's back," Peter said, taking the cell phone out of his pocket.  
Peter went to his room so he could have some privacy. The phone rang about five times before someone picked up. Someone was breathing lightly on the phone. "Gracie? Are you there? Answer me!" Peter said in a sharp voice.  
"Hello, Baby," Darcy's voice came over the phone smugly.  
"Darcy," Peter said flatly.  
"I know it's been a few days, but what happened to Mom?" Darcy said, her voice sounding patronizing.  
"You aren't my mother and what are you doing with Grace's phone?" Peter asked angrily.  
"Really, Peter, I thought I taught you better in controlling your temper and sassing your mother," Darcy said.  
"Where's Grace?" Peter asked, feeling like someone had hit him in the chest.  
"Don't you worry. You just come back to New York and then you'll tell your little girlfriend and the Dukes that you never want to see them again. Then you'll marry Amanda," Darcy said, her logic laughable.  
"I don't love Amanda," Peter said, feeling defeated.  
"It doesn't matter. You're still going to marry Amanda," Darcy said, disconnecting the phone.  
Peter then left his room. He might as well tell his parents that Darcy had kidnapped Grace and was trying to force him to marry Amanda and leave them.  
Sarah was breading the fish and Nathan was washing his hands at the sink. "Jason, is something wrong?" Sarah asked him, a look of concern in her eyes.  
"It's Grace. Darcy's kidnapped her and stolen her phone. She told me when I called that I better get back to New York and tell Grace and you that I never want to see you again. Also she's forcing me to marry Amanda," Peter said, watching the concerned looks on his parents faces.  
"Jason, you can't give in to that kind of bullying," Nathan said, clapping Peter's shoulder.  
"Your father's right, Baby. Grace wouldn't want you to," Sarah said, smoothing Peter's face gently. Peter hoped his parents were right. He didn't want Grace to get hurt.

Grace had been knocked out for several hours. When she regained conciousness, she overheard Darcy's phone conversation with Peter. Peter had called her!. Struggling, Gracie tried to scream, but she could barely make out a sound. She felt so weak. And her head spun. Listening to the entire conversation, tears fell down Gracie's face. Darcy was going to make Peter break up with her, so he could marry Amanda. Darcy had told Gracie this plan of hers. Gracie hoped Peter wouldn't give in to that kind of bullying and dump her and marry Amanda.

Grace wondered if Peter would immediately leave his family and come to her rescue. Surely, he wouldn't leave her at the hands of Darcy O' Malley for very long. Darcy was slowly trying to kill her, and poison her with food. Grace kept feeling weaker. If Peter did break up with her, it would break Grace's heart. Peter seemed to be so in love with her. And she didn't know if she would be able to trust another man again. Grace had dated all the wrong guys until she met Peter. He was the perfect match for her.

As Sarah popped the fish into the oven to bake for an hour and half, she turned to Jason "Son, if this girl is important to you, you do need to go back and rescue her. And then tell Darcy she can't run your life. If you need help, Nathan can go with you to help save her. I'll be fine here".

"I don't think Darcy would kill Grace, would she?" Peter asked, uncertainly.  
"Darcy will do anything to get what she wants. She wanted you so she got her cousin to drug me and cut me open so she could take you," Sarah said cupping Peter's face with her hands. Even though Darcy had hugged and kissed him she had never been like Sarah Duke.  
"But she didn't kill you. She just pumped you full of drugs so you'd be out like a light," Peter said, resting his head against Sarah's shoulder. Sarah gently stroked his close-cropped hair and kissed his head gently.  
"I know, Baby. but she wanted you. Killing me wouldn't have helped her. She obviously kidnapped Grace so you would come running back and be forced to marry Amanda. I think if you and your father went you might be able to help get Grace away from Darcy before Darcy hurts her and forces her to say she never loved you," Sarah said.  
"Can she do that?" Peter asked, looking into his mother's eyes.  
"Yes she can. Your uncle Sam and myself was in an accident. He got amnesia and Darcy made it look like she rescued him. Darcy could convince Grace that you never loved her. Once she convinces her of that she might let her go, but with the threats that Grace can never see you again," Sarah said.  
"Okay. I'll eat something. Dad, can you come with me?" Peter said, finally saying what he had wanted to call Nathan.  
"Of course I can, Son. We will also bring some backup. Will your Uncle Will, Uncle Bo, and grandfather do?" Nathan asked, a smile on his face.  
"Four will be better than two," Peter agreed as they all sat down to a meal of baked fish. Peter hoped he found Grace alive. Darcy couldn't be cruel enough to kill someone, could she?

Grace couldn't believe all the stuff that Darcy was now telling her. Darcy had just told her that Peter had called and had said that he no longer loved her, and was going to come back home and marry Amanda. Darcy told Grace that Peter had said it was over between them and he would rather be with Amanda. Darcy told Grace nothing but lies about Peter. She didn't even mention that Peter didn't love Amanda. But the way Darcy said things, made Grace believe her. After all going to Hazzard for a few days could have changed Peter and maybe he didn't want to be with his new family or her after all. That would explain why he hadn't called for two days.

Grace felt her heart start to break and tears began to well up in her eyes. She had loved Peter so much! Better than Darcy had loved him. And now, he didn't want her anymore. Grace had always found it hard to believe when Peter said he loved her. And now she knew why she had those feelings. Feelings of worryness, feelings that she would never belong. Darcy looked at her gloating but she pretended to feel sorry for Grace "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this.But Peter said those exact words. He couldn't break up with you in person because it would break his heart to see you cry"  
Grace kept crying then she looked at Darcy."Can you let me go now that Peter called things off with me? There's no use keeping me here".

"I can't do that, because then you'll tell the police all about me, and I could go to jail and no one will be a mother to Peter, now would they? You'll be dead in a few days, and no one will miss you, so why not die here?" asked Darcy.

Peter entered his apartment followed by his grandfather, father, and uncles. "So this is your house, Boy?" Luke asked, looking around as Peter went through his mail.  
"Yep. Darcy bought it when I moved out. I guess she figured that if I didn't want to live in her house she thought I could have a nice apartment to impress Amanda with. Funny thing is Amanda's never going to be impressed with it. As soon as I find Grace I'm selling this apartment," Peter said, slipping his glasses on.  
"Might be a good thing. The house looks pretty bare, Son. Don't you ever decorate?" Nathan asked, looking around Peter's living room.  
"Darcy did, but I sold a lot of the things because her style is not mine. I also wanted to buy my own things. It takes a long time with the paychecks I get from my job. Speaking of which, I guess I can call my partner and my boss now. Excuse me," Peter said, taking his cell phone out of his leather jacket and dialing out a number.  
His partner, Gilbert, might be able to help him. Gilbert was more undercover than Peter was. So maybe he could sneak in the house and get Grace out before Darcy figured anything out.

When Darcy left, Grace eyed the door. It remained closed after waiting a few moments, Grace heard Darcy leave to go somewhere. Now was her chance to escape! Grace fumbled with the ropes, working quickly. When she used to be a girl scout, they taught her lots of surviving tips. One of them, was learning how to get out of ropes.Soon, Grace wriggled free out of the ropes and untied her feet.

Walking over to the window, Grace surveyed her surroundings and listened for any footsteps. There was no way she was sticking around and watching Darcy force Peter into marrying Amanda. If anything, Grace wanted to get away from this place, and get on a plane to go to her Uncle Dave's ranch. Grace stayed there sometimes when she needed some time to think. Struggling with the window, Grace opened it with her hands and looked down. If she was escaping, their was a long drop to the ground and she had to climb. No problem, she thought wearly, it's just like rock climbing, you have to be carefull. Grace grunted, and got her legs to swing over the window.  
She still felt weak from the poison, but she had to escape. Had to get away from here. Grace climbed out of the window and began to slowly make her way down.

Grace did the only thing she knew how to do in a situation like this, run and keep running until she got to the main road. Once she got there, she could hitch hike a ride to her small apartment then pack her bags. If she made it there in time. Grace took off running, not wasting any time. In no time at all, she heard the nearby highway as she ran through some woods. She sprained her ankle along the way, but ignored the pain and kept moving. Soon she felt too great of pain and collapsed on the side of the road.

Peter and his family, followed by backup from the FBI went out into the country to Darcy's mansion. Darcy hated the noise of the city so as soon as she and Peter moved here when Peter was five Darcy had bought a mansion from the money that Peter's grandfather had given her.  
Peter and his father was in one car. "Dad, do you think Grace will be okay?" Peter asked. His father had his hand on Peter's shoulder. Nathan squeezed it gently.  
"I don't know, Son. She's not above hurting anyone. She tried to lock your mother in a freezer and tried to poison her with a snake on our wedding day," Nathan said.  
"I don't want her hurting Grace. I know she never liked Grace and she'd prefer I was with Amanda, but I don't love Amanda in the way Darcy wants me to," Peter said as they came around a corner.  
"I understand that, Jason. Really I do. I felt the same way when Darcy tried to kiss me that time when she locked your mother in the freezer. I didn't love her that way either. Darcy had just gripped my face and started kissing me. It meant nothing to me," Nathan said just as Peter put on the emergency brake.  
A figure was huddled by the side of the road. Peter bolted out of the car and went to the prone figure. It was Grace! Her breathing was shallow and her lips were blue since it was still cold in New York. "Grace, wake up! Grace!" Peter said, slapping her face lightly.  
Grace opened her eyes and looked right into his eyes. "Peter?" Grace said through cracked lips as she feebly touched his face with her hand.  
"I'm here, Gracie. I came as soon as I found out that Darcy took you. I love you," Peter said, hugging her tightly.  
"Darcy said you loved Amanda and were going to marry her," Grace said as Peter carried her to the car and put her in the seat between him and Nathan.  
"Darcy lied. I never said I was marrying Amanda. Surely you know me better than that," Peter said as he started the car.  
"She gave me something that's making my head hurt, Peter," Grace said, her voice a slight whimper.  
"Jason, I think we'd better take her to the hospital. If Darcy drugged or poisoned her a doctor would be able to treat it," Nathan said as Grace moaned and her head fell on Peter's shoulder.  
"You're probably right. The others can go get Darcy. I just want to be sure that Grace will be all right," Peter said, turning around on the road towards the hospital. Peter managed to call the backup that was following them and they all agreed that they'd get Darcy while Peter took Grace to the hospital.  
The whole way there Nathan kept Grace awake, talking to her. Peter could see the wisdom in that. If Darcy had given her poison it was a good idea to keep her awake.

Grace listened to Nathan as he kept talking to her. Nathan told her who he was and that he was Peter's real father. Nathan kept asking her questions to tell him about her and what she liked and what she enjoyed doing. By the time they got to the hospital, Grace was still awake, but her head was still throbbing.

The Doctors worked on Grace for what seemed like a long time and pumped all the drug out of her system. They even gave Peter a sample of the poison in a vial so he would know what Darcy drugged his girl with. After being pumped out of all the drug, Grace was brought into the recovery room and the Doctor talked to Peter and his dad. "Grace will be fine. Good thing you brought her here when you did, if you waited too long like the next day, she could be dead. You saved her life, young man". the Doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Grace woke up a few hours later, feeling all groggy from the morphine the nurses gave her for the pain. It then struck her that she had been rescued by Peter and his dad and she was grateful that Peter didn't love Amanda and wouldn't marry her. Grace looked as Peter and his dad walked in. "Hi", she said sleepily.

Darcy in the meantime came back from shopping. She found Grace gone and immediately panicked. Her plan was backfiring! Grace escaped! Then she would definately call the cops. The doorbell rang and Darcy answered it. Her face paled when she saw Bo on the front steps. Trying to recover Darcy said "Hey there officer's is there a problem?"

Peter felt his eyes water as he looked at grace. he rushed to her and took her in his arms. "Are you okay?" Peter asked, looking into her blue eyes. Grace looked tired, but she smiled briefly.  
"I'm fine, thanks to you, Peter," Grace said as Peter laid her back among her pillows and gripped her hand tightly.  
"I'm glad. The doctors said that if we had waited you'd have been dead. Why did Darcy take you?" Peter asked.  
"I didn't know at first. She didn't say much to me at first. Just ordered me to drive and then when I got where she wanted me to go she injected me with something. I woke up tied to a chair. She then fed me some soup. After that she started asking me where you were and kept telling me that you didn't love me. It was so strange. I felt like I was believing her. That you didn't care. Then sometime last night she stopped feeding me and said you were going to marry Amanda and I might as well die there. That's when I decided to get out," Grace said, closing her eyes and her face twitched in pain.  
"Maybe it was a good thing that she stopped feeding you. She slipped the poison in your food so you'd be in so much pain that you'd tell where my son was," Nathan said, pushing Grace's light brown hair out of her eyes like he would have the twins.  
"Why didn't you call me, Peter?" Grace said, her voice trembling slightly.  
"I forgot since we had family over. I didn't think about it until the next day. When I did call you weren't answering and the second time Darcy picked up. That's when she tried to force me to be with Amanda. Said something would happen to you if I didn't come back and marry Amanda. I am sorry though. I want you and I want you to come back to Hazzard with me," Peter said, pressing his lips into the palm of her hand.  
"Peter, are you sure?" Grace asked, stroking his face feebly.  
"Yes. I'm still gonna work for the FBI, but I'll see if I can do a desk job. I'm not planning on any more field work in South America," Peter said.  
"Yes, then. I'll marry you," Grace said, a grin spreading across her face. Peter whooped loudly and leaned over and kissed her lips gently. He felt her gasp in pain.  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked.  
"My head hurts," Grace whimpered softly.  
"That's the poison getting out of your system. The doctor said it'll be about a week before all of it's out. That's why I want to take you to Hazzard. Me and my family can take care of you," Peter said, rubbing her face gently.  
"I just feel tired, Peter. I want to sleep," Grace said, her words slurred slightly.  
"Okay. Dad and me are getting some coffee. If you need me send a nurse to the cafeteria," Peter said, giving her another kiss before he and Nathan left. Peter hoped they had gotten Darcy. Darcy had hurt Peter's girlfriend in an attempt to make him do something he didn't want to do. Peter also knew Amanda had nothing to do with this. If she had Grace would have said Amanda had been there poisoning her along with Darcy. Amanda was almost as bad as Darcy. She was vain, spoiled, and shallow, but she wouldn't hurt someone like that.

After a few days in the hospital, Grace was feeling somewhat better. The doctor's had given her antibodics to keep helping the rest of the poison to come out. But, she was well enough to leave the hospital, and to go home with Peter and his family. She rode in the car with Peter and his dad. Grace wondered what his family would think about him having a girlfriend/fiance'. Grace just hoped they would like her. She had wasted time trying to get Darcy to like her. She just hoped she wouldn't have to do that, with Peter's family.

They had made a stop to her place to get her things. Being on her own, Grace never owned that much. She packed mostly clothes, and some of her favorite cds to listen to and her portable cd player. She also brought along some of her favorite novels. Grace turned in her apartment key to her Landlord and said she was leaving New York for good. Grace had also called her workplace to let them know she was moving and if they could, to transfer her to somewhere in Hazzard County, G.A.

Car rides pretty much bored Grace. She enjoyed the scenery for awhile and for the fact they were leaving New York.She conked out for most of the car ride, and was finally relieved when they pulled up to Nathan and Sarah's house. It was white victorian and a mansion. Since Sarah was rich, they lived comfortably.Grace looked at Peter and joked "So, what should I call you now? Peter, or Jason Duke?" she waited so he could help her out of the car.

Peter opened Grace's car door and picked her up as if she was a bride being carried over the thresh hold. "Whatever you're comfortable with," Peter said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The poison wasn't completely out of her system and she still felt weak and dizzy so Peter had to carry her everywhere she went.  
"I just don't want to insult your mother and father," Grace said, kissing his face gently at intervals as he carried her towards the mansion that Peter's new family lived in.  
"I don't think they care. My mother and father both want you here. You don't have to worry about them ever doing what Darcy did to you. Now, kiss me," Peter said, giving her a long, lingering kiss on the lips. He heard her sigh softly as she kissed his lips back and she twined her fingers in his hair.  
"I love you," Grace said breathlessly as Peter hugged her tightly and carried her into the house.  
Nathan and Sarah stood in the foyer, kissing each other. The relieved look on his mother's face made it look as if Nathan and Peter had been gone 20 years instead of a few days. Sarah looked towards the door as Peter entered with Grace.  
"Jason!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing over to her son.  
"Hey. Grace, this is my mother. Mom, this is Grace," Peter said, introducing the two of them.  
"Hello, Grace. How are you feeling?" Sarah asked as Peter settled Grace on the couch and sat beside her. Grace wrapped her arms around Peter. Nathan and Sarah sat in parlor chairs.  
"All right I suppose. A little weak and dizzy. Peter has to carry me everywhere I go since I can't stand on my own two feet," Grace said, playing with the top button of Peter's shirt.  
"Yes. Nathan told me what Darcy had done to you. I am so sorry," Sarah said.  
"I think what she did to you was worse. She drugged you and cut you open and stole your baby before you even had a chance to see him and then she let you think he was dead so you'd never find him," Grace said.  
"Darcy is not above doing those kinds of things. She was drugging men and making them love her long before she ever entered our lives. She did to your brother, Sam," Nathan pointed out.  
"Come again?" Peter asked.  
"She drugs men so that they think they are in love with her. I was in a car accident with your uncle when we were teenagers. Darcy found us, took your uncle, and left me for dead. When he woke up he couldn't remember who he was. Darcy told him he could stay as her servant and she slipped drugs in his food over time. The drugs robs a person of their common sense. These men honestly think that they love Darcy and if they are committing a crime they aren't aware. All Darcy does is drug them and then kiss them and they are willing to walk through fire for her and they feel as if Darcy is the victim," Sarah explained.  
"I saw a lot of men at her mansion as servants. It seemed as if Darcy was in love with one each month," Peter said.  
"Well, Darcy's been arrested. Your Uncle Bo confirmed that. It's yet to be seen if her money and family name can get her out of prison," Nathan said, squeezing Peter's shoulder.  
Peter hoped his father was right. If he was wrong Peter hoped he could be married to Grace before Darcy came down here. If she saw that Peter was married then she wouldn't try to make him marry Amanda. Unless Darcy did to Grace what that Jenna woman did to his grandparents and forced them to divorce. In which case he hoped she didn't.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get out of jail anytime soon. I need some time to recover and get back to my oldself and enjoy being engaged. Peter, I think I will call you Jason since your parents call you Jason, and your no longer Darcy's son." said Grace as she looked around and glanced at Sarah and Nathan's surroundings. Grace felt out of place in a big Mansion like this. How was she suppose to adjust? Raised in a middle class family, and when she was on her on, Grace was poor with a small apartment. She didn't know how to react in a big mansion somewhere.

Whenever she read country weekly magazines, Sarah would always dream about having a place exactly like this and decorated in a similar fashion. She had always dreamed of being a singer to and had a nice voice, she just never had any interest in pursueing the career. Grace only sang at Funerals, Karaoke events, and Weddings when asked to. She didn't sing for very many people because she felt self- concious about her looks and her voice. She didn't think she was that great.

"Nice place you have here. " she said to Nathan and Sarah thinking it was the first thing she could say to them, since she was now a guest in their home. Great, is that all you can say?! thought Grace to herself. Grace felt embarassed right then and wanted to bury herself into Jason's shirt.

"Thank you, we like the place alot to. I've decorated most of it myself. Nathan has a few things here and there as decor". said Sarah smiling. She was already starting to like Grace. She just wished she could make Grace feel more at home and less shy around them. Grace was family too just like Jason is. Sarah looked over at Jason "Jason, honey, have you ever considered getting contacts? they would bring out your eyes better and give you a sophisticated look, and while your here, it would be nice if you got a makeover to. You know what I mean. Have your hair dyed back the same color as your dad's, and get a new wardrobe. " Sarah wanted her son to look more like Nathan.

Grace had no idea that Jason wanted to marry her as soon as she got better that way they'd be together forever and Darcy couldn't do anything about that.

"Well, Darcy dyed my hair for so long I got used to it. She always did it every couple of months when my roots started to get dark. I didn't think it bothered any of you," Peter said with a shrug.  
"Baby, it doesn't, but you're so handsome. I would love to see what you look like with your dad's hair like you were supposed to have. I'd also think your eyes would be most impressive if you got rid of the glasses and wore contacts," Sarah said.  
"I don't know about that. I've been wearing glasses since I was ten. I've thought of contacts, but I was always afraid that I'd lose them. Of course Grace likes to take them off when she kisses me. So did Amanda the few times I dated her. I just feel more comfortable with them," Peter said, removing the wire-rimed glasses that he wore.  
"Sarah, why don't we just let him keep them? If he's comfortable with glasses I see no harm in him wearing them," Nathan said. Peter shot his father a grateful look. It was then he looked down. Grace was sound asleep her face buried in his chest.  
"Mom," Peter said and indicated Grace.  
"Oh, Jason, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot about the poison in her system. Let's get her upstairs to her room," Sarah said, standing up.  
Peter stood and picked Grace up gently. She woke up as Peter carried her up the stairs. "Jason?" Grace asked, her voice slurring sleepily.  
"Go back to sleep, Gracie. Me and mom are just putting you in your room," Peter said.  
"I did want to visit with your parents," Grace said, her voice growing faint.  
"There'll be plenty of time for that when you are all better," Peter said as he followed his mother in a large room the size of a landing field. Sarah turned down the bedspread. Peter laid Grace on the bed and Sarah covered her gently with the quilt.  
"Love you," Grace said softly as she drifted off to sleep. Peter leaned over and kissed her lips gently before leaving the room.

Nathan looked up as his wife entered the room and sat on his lap, twining her hand in his dark hair and sighing deeply. "Sarah, are you all right?" Nathan asked.  
"Just tired is all. I spent nearly a week worried about you and Jason. I'm just glad that Darcy didn't do to you what Jenna did to your mother and father," Sarah said.  
"Me too. I've been married to you for 19 years. It'd be hard to divorce you when I love you so much," Nathan said in a slight, teasing way before kissing her lips soundly.  
"I love you too," Sarah said, standing up. Nathan stood with her.  
"I felt sorry for Grace though. Darcy hurt her bad," Nathan said, following his wife to the kitchen.  
"I know. Considering what Jason said Darcy did to her I'm making a cake for her," Sarah said, pulling down all her cake ingredients.  
"Cake still won't change what happened," Nathan pointed out.  
"I know, but it can help besides a few prayers. But while I'm baking can you go talk to our son? I know he's used to light hair and the glasses, but they make him look more like Peter O'Malley than Jason Duke," Sarah said, plugging in the mixer.  
"I'll try. I think he's visiting with Mama and Daddy right now," Nathan said, kissing his wife's cheek gently before leaving the kitchen.

Grace slept for a good long time that night and woke up the next morning feeling 78 better. Not completely better, but better enough to go and try to do something fun. Sarah had called one of her housemaids to get a wheelchair for Grace since she still couldn't walk on her on just yet. So that her, Lori, Layla, and Alicia could take turns pushing Grace.

Grace woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. She glanced at the clock to see what time it was. 9:15. Grace sat up wondering why did they let her sleep for so long?! How much had she missed? Grace began to wonder where Jason was, she hadn't seen him since last night, when he laid her down. Grace grabbed a walky talky next to her bedside. Next to it, was a note from Jason

If you need me, I'm downstairs helping with breakfast. Press the button and tell me to come and I will.

love Jason

Grace grinned. She remembered as a young girl her and her friend Mary Ann played with walky talkys pretending to be cops. Grace pressed the blue button "Jason, I'm up, and I can smell pancakes through the airvent, can you pleasssssssss come and get me?" she purred in her voice that nearly drove Jason crazy in a good way, but he loved it. Grace soon changed into her fresh clothes, a green silk blouse and a knee- length black skirt. She brushed her long brown hair and applied some makep. She didn't know that last night Jason got a complete makeover. Lori had helped him out with it and took him shopping. Then she did the full makeover on him. The next time Peter entered the room, he would be Jason Duke, not Peter O' Malley.

Peter ran his hands through his dark hair. It was hard not to have the lighter hair. He still couldn't believe he let his father talk him into this and his mother try to restore his hair color. He was still wearing the glasses, but when Grace went out with his mother and aunts his father, grandfather, and Bo were going to take him to get his first pair of contacts.  
"Jason, you look so handsome," Sarah said, stepping up to his side and kissing his cheek lightly. Peter smiled at her. it still felt a little strange that this was his mother. And she was accepting this a lot faster than he was. Darcy was right on one thing; a mother's love never dies.  
"Thanks, it just feels weird. I think it's going to be stranger not wearing glasses," Peter said, sitting down at the table and one of the twins got in his lap. Peter's sisters had accepted him pretty good too. The girls clung to him as much as they did Nathan.  
"I just think you'd look better without them. Darcy got you those and I want to make sure that you look more like what you should have looked like," Sarah said, going back to the pancakes.  
"I just hope Grace likes it. She doesn't know I changed my hair color since she was asleep when you fixed my hair," Peter said as his walkie- talkie came to life.  
"Jason, I'm up, and I can smell pancakes through the airvent, can you pleasssssssss come and get me?" Grace's voice came over the radio in a sweet whimper. Peter grinned and ran up the stairs. He knocked lightly on Grace's door. "Come in," Grace said.  
Peter opened the door and walked in. grace gasped as she looked at his hair. "Jason, what have you done?" Grace asked as Peter walked towards her and lifted her up into his arms.  
"Mom and Dad talked me into letting them fix my hair color. Do you like it?" Peter asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"It'll just take me awhile to get used to it. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Grace asked as Peter carried her out into the hallway.  
"Me and Mom checked on you this morning. You were like Sleeping Beauty I just didn't have the heart to wake you," Peter said.  
"That's touching, but if you remember Sleeping Beauty you have to give me a kiss," Grace said, pressing her lips to Peter's.  
"I love you," Peter said as they broke the kiss. Grace kept kissing him at intervals as they went down the stairs.  
"I love you too. Thank you for loving me," Grace said as they walked in the kitchen.  
Sarah walked over to Grace and Peter. "Are you hungry, Dear?" Sarah asked, smoothing Grace's brown hair gently.  
"Yes, Ma'am. I'm starving," Grace said as Peter put her in a seat.  
"I hope you like pancakes," Sarah said, putting two large cakes on Grace's plate.  
"Hold it. What do we do before we eat?" Nathan asked sharply.  
Sarah and the twins bowed their heads. Peter had observed his family praying over the meal at Easter, but he had thought that was just for Easter. Peter had never prayed once in his life. Sure, he had friends invite him to church, but Darcy had never wanted him to go.  
Peter watched as his father prayed. He made it look as if talking to God was easy. Maybe it was. peter would ask his family about it since he didn't really know much about it.

They all said Amen, after Nathan said the family meal prayer. Grace ate the pancakes hungrilly, they were so delicious! She couldn't even remember the last time she ate a big breakfast like this. Then she remembered. It was when her parents were alive. And she was 6 years old. That was also the last time she had been in Church. Raised as a Catholic, Grace went to church everyday when she was small until that fatefull night when her parent's were killed in a car crash. No one knew who had killed them, but someone had cut the brakes and placed a bomb in the car. Grace always wondered who could have hated her parents so much to want to kill them.

Ever since then, Grace had stopped going to church. It wasn't that she didn't believe in God, she did. It's just ever since she lost them, Grace put some of the blame on God for what had happened. Everyday she had asked God for healing her broken heart over her parents death and one day, Grace felt like God had simply left her that he wasn't there for her at all and she felt like none of the prayers were being answered. So Grace had stopped praying all together to. She knew she should go back to church, but she always hesitated. She guessed some of that anger was still inside of her, somewhere.

Grace highly respected Jason's parents for their belief in God and saying their prayers. She once had a family like this until it was all ripped away from her. She longed to have that kind of Family again, and maybe she could have that with Jason, that is if Darcy didn't try and ruin things. She only hoped, their love was strong enough to defeat Darcy, just like his parent's love was. Grace had never talked much to Jason about church, she just told him she used to be Catholic until her parent's died. Only, Nathan and Sarah didn't know about Grace's family just yet.

Grace smiled as Jason's sisters crowded him. They were so adorable, and they liked Grace back. To them, she looked like a model. They clung to Jason like he was glue and it was as if they were afraid, he would never come back. Grace was glad that Jason's family was kind enough to take her in and take care of her. They didn't have to do that. She just hoped they would grow to like and to love her and not think she would be any trouble to Jason, which she wouldn't ever be. "Mr, and Mrs Duke, thanks for letting me stay here. It's very kind of you".

"You're very welcome. How are you feeling this morning anyway?" Sarah asked, putting some pancakes on Nathan's plate.  
"Much better. The stuff's coming out of my system. I still can't walk without feeling dizzy though," Grace said as Jason gave her some of his bacon.  
"That's all right. We'll just take care of you until you feel better. Now since we didn't get to talk last night why don't you tell us about your family?" Nathan asked.  
Grace fidgeted slightly and her face turned pale. "My family?" Grace repeated.  
"Yes. Where did you grow up? What were your parents like? Did you go to church? That kind of thing," Sarah said, with a warm smile.  
"I've always lived in New York. my parents died when I was six," Grace said, tears coming to her eyes.  
"Then who raised you?" Nathan pressed.  
"I was raised in a foster home until they found a relative," Grace said.  
"Have you ever been to church?" Sarah asked.  
"When I was small. My parents were Catholic. I stopped going when they died," Grace said, lowering her eyes.  
"We go every week. What about you, Son? Did Darcy ever take you to church?" Nathan asked. Jason's face turned red.

Peter was stuck. How did he tell his parents that he had never been to church? So far neither one knew that he smoked cigarettes at times either. Peter respected their faith, but this was a difficult question to answer.  
"No. Darcy doesn't believe in God. She never really wanted me to go. So I didn't just to please her. You're praying is the first time I've ever really been around this kind of thing," Peter said. Judging from the looks on their faces Nathan and Sarah looked shocked. It was almost like they didn't know what to say to this. Sarah was the first to open her mouth.

Sarah was stunned that Darcy never took their son to church. Never let him hear God's word. She was deeply saddened by Grace's story and instantly knew that what happened to Grace's parent's must have shook up her faith. Sarah tried to think of something to say without trying to offend both of them.

"This is all very surprising. I can't believe Darcy never took you to church Jason. It's important that everyone goes to church and to hear the word of God! God helps everyone in their life. Course, when I first met your father, I never went either, until his family took us both to their. Jason, if you and Grace would be willing, you both can come to church with us on Sunday. And if you like it, you can come with us regularly. " Sarah tried her best not to push them.

Grace listened to Sarah speak. Sarah was right on one thing. Everyone needed to go to church. And maybe, it would be best if her and Jason went. Grace felt like she needed to repent, and let God back into her life after what nearly happened to her a few days ago. God did spare her life for a reason. "I'll be willing to go as long as Jason comes with me", Grace suddenly said.

Peter still wasn't sure about church, but he'd try it if Grace was going to and if it would please his mother. "All right to make you and Grace both happy," Peter said reluctantly. After all he had never been in a church. He wasn't exactly sure what happened there either.  
'You won't regret it, Son," Nathan said clasping Peter's neck gently with his hand.  
"I hope you're right. Darcy used to make church sound pretty bad. Actually she made a lot of things sound bad. maybe that's why I smoke," Peter said, forgetting that neither his parents or Grace knew about the cigarettes.  
Sarah gasped. "Jason, I wasn't aware that you smoked!" Sarah said.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't want you to know. I started when I was fifteen. I stole a few from one of the servants at Darcy's mansion. I've been doing it since," Peter said as Sarah touched the side of his face gently with her hand.  
"Oh, Jason! If you had been living with us then you'd never have picked up that dirty habit," Sarah said, kissing his face as she ran her hand through his hair.  
The rest of breakfast was strained and silent. After breakfast Peter carried Grace to the living room. Judging by the sad look on her face he could tell Grace wanted to talk with him.  
"Jason, I am so sorry. It seems as if Darcy made you suffer more than me," Grace said as Peter put her on the couch and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her head to his chest.  
"I know, but I'm happy now with you. I actually wanted to ask you if you'd marry me as soon as you're well. if Darcy or Amanda comes after the both of us I don't think they'll bother us if you're my wife," Peter said, rubbing her back gently.  
"Jason, I do love you, but your mother wants to plan a big church wedding. One of the ones that takes months to plan," Grace said in protest.  
"Just promise me you'll think on it," Peter said, before kissing her lips gently.  
"I promise," Grace said, stroking his face gently. Grace soon left with his mother, sisters, and aunts, leaving Peter with his father and uncles.

Shopping was a blast and it was what Grace needed to lift up her spirits. She bought a whole new wardrobe using her Sears, JC Penney, and Macy's gift cards. She even bought a few cute dresses that Jason would like to see her in, and some makeup. Grace did her own makeup and avoided free mall makeovers.

"Maybe we should all get a free makeover, what do you think" Layla asked eyeing the makeup counter. They could see a girl was getting a makeover done.

"I don't think so, " replied Grace wincing. "My friend Brenda got one last year, and she was getting ready for the prom. And they completely ruined the look. It looked tacky with her hair. I had to redo her makeup for her. She said she was never again getting a makeover done at the mall."

Alicia rolled her eyes towards the makeup artist and agreed with Grace "I know what you mean. Sarah and I did that once, and we looked like drag Queens, didn't we, Sarah?"

"MmmmmmHmmm", said Sarah not really paying attention to the conversation. She had her eye on a mint green sparkly gown in the store window that was around 10000. "I want that dress", said Sarah.

Lori stood by Sarah's side also eyeing the dress. "Well, you better get that before someone else does, I'm sure they don't have a whole lot of copies of that dress". The gown also had green mint leaves on it and on the chest area part as well where it opened some in the front, but not showing a whole lot. In her mid forties, Lori looked fantastic and well buffed. She had a tan that made her look great and younger, and her red hair had some blonde highlights.

Sarah decided to go and buy the dress, she would love to see the look on Nathan's face once he got home. It would make his jaw drop. She went to go try it on. After that, they took Bethanie, and Melanie to the Candy & Cookie store where they got two bag fulls of candy and cookies.

Nathan, Bo, Luke, Will, and Jason stopped first at the Lens Crafters to see about Jason's contacts. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jason mumbled next to Nathan.  
"Don't worry. You're going to look good. With those hideous glasses you were me and your mother can't even see your eyes. Your eyes are going to feel freer with these new contacts," Nathan said, wrapping his arm around Jason's shoulders.  
"I still don't know. I haven't gone without a pair of glasses since I was young. Someone from my school sent a note to Darcy saying that I was holding books too close to my face and I was squinting when I was trying to read the blackboard," Jason said.  
"Don't worry. Contacts will make you feel like a new man," Will said, clapping Jason's shoulder. Nathan shot his brother a grateful look. Even though Jason had agreed to do this his son still looked as if he were entering a torture chamber.  
An hour later Jason walked out, his new contacts in place. Nathan could tell that they were uncomfortable as Jason was trying to control himself and not scratch his eyes. "Clothes next," Nathan said, leading Jason to the clothing store.

After a long afternoon of shopping, Grace was beginning to grow tired again from doing shopping all day and wanted to go back to the mansion. Sarah and the others agreed it was time to go back and wait for the men, so they could all see Jason's new look.

Minutes later, the women and Grace sat around drinking tea and eating the strawberry cake that Sarah had made for Grace. Grace thought it was sweet of Sarah to bake her a cake. And Strawberry was her favorite. Sarah had made the frosting and had added fresh strawberries to it. She had also made an extra one, for the men to eat.

Grace wondered how Jason's shopping experience with the men went. She hoped he found him a good pair of contacts to wear and was curious which color he would choose. Grace knew this would be a new change she would have to get used to, but she loved Jason no matter what or who he looked like. He was her soul mate and she loved him very much. While they were out shopping Grace thought about marrying Jason and realized it was what she wanted to do whether there would be a small or big wedding, it didn't matter as long as she got to be Mrs. Duke and be with the one she loved. That she truly loved.

Grace was about to eat another slice of cake when Nathan's car pulled in the driveway. All the men got out, Bo, Nathan, Will, and Luke then finally what appeared to be Jensen Ackles come of the car. Grace blinked twice. What on earth would Jensen Ackles be doing in Hazzard County Georgia?! Then Grace felt like slapping herself. It wasn't Jensen! Jason really went through in getting the makeover and actually looked like a popular movie star! Grace froze as if she was seeing her own favorite movie star.

Peter grinned at the stunned look on Grace's face. "Jason?" Grace squeaked as Peter stood her to her feet and held her in his arms.  
"What do you think?" Peter asked as Grace peered at his face closely.  
"You look like Jensen Ackles," Grace said.  
"Who?" Peter asked, confused.  
"Jensen Ackles. Don't you watch TV?" Grace asked.  
"Not as much as you apparently," Peter said, smoothing her brown hair gently.  
"Jason, you look so handsome," Sarah said, breaking into the conversation.  
"Thanks. I'm not used to these contacts though," Peter said, scratching the side of his eye.  
"It just takes time, Baby," Sarah said, kissing his face gently.  
"I hope so. If it doesn't I still have my glasses. These are only for a trial basis," Peter said, removing his glasses from his leather jacket.  
"I thought you were going to get rid of those," Sarah said.  
"I couldn't do it. I've just worn them for so long," Peter said, going over to the sink to wash his hands for dinner. Peter hoped for his mother's sake that he got used to contact lenses, but he had serious doubts if he would.

At supper, the conversation was much better than this morning, and it wasn't as quiet. They had some turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy and snow peas. As everyone kept talking Grace couldn't get over how good Jason looked with his new makeover. All she could do was keep staring at him and she would blush each time he looked over at her.

While everyone else kept talking, Grace wheeled herself to the livingroom and glanced over at the piano. She longed to play and sing. But what if they didn't like her music and didn't want her singing in the household? And Jason never had heard her sing, Grace didn't like to talk about her singing voice that much. Wheeling herself over to the piano, she helped herself by climbing onto the piano bench.

She felt comfortable sitting at the piano. She found her place on the keys by positioning her fingers right. One of Grace's many talents was playing the piano besides singing. When she was only 9 she began taking piano lessons from a piano teacher she knew named Mrs. Simmons.

Grace knew a song by heart that she wrote a year ago while sitting in her bedroom one evening. It was about Jason and how she felt about him her deepest feelings poured onto paper. She began to sing in a soprano tone not knowing the Dukes were in the kitchen listening.

You tell me you're in love with me Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me It's not that I don't want to stay But every time you come too close I move away

I wanna believe in everything you say 'Cause it sounds so good But if you really want me, move slow There's things about me you just have to know

CHORUS  
Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night Baby all I need is time

As Grace sung the song she couldn't believe how much the lyrics had described how she was almost afraid to fall in love, for the fear of getting hurt again. Before Jason/Peter, there had been another named Daniel, but he had been mean to her and abused her. IN a weird sensation way, Grace was almost afraid of falling in love for the fear of being hurt again, but something told her that Jason was different that he wasn't like other guys. Grace kept singing getting lost in the song she had no idea the Dukes had just walked in and were being silent listening to her sing.

I don't wanna be so shy Every time that I'm alone I wonder why Hope that you will wait for me You'll see that you're the only one for me

I wanna believe in everything that you say 'Cause it sounds so good But if you really want me, move slow There's things about me you just have to know

Repeat CHORUS

Jest hang around and you'll see There's nowhere I'd rather be If you love me, trust in me The way that I trust in you

Repeat CHORUS

As soon as Grace stopped singing everyone applauded, causing her to turn abruptly. "I didn't know anyone was listening," Grace said, her face turning red.  
"It sounded good," Peter said, going over to her and sitting on the piano bench next to her.  
"Really? the last boyfriend I had said I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket," Grace said, a small trace of doubt in her voice.  
"Would I lie to you?" Peter said, picking her up so they could talk to his family. Peter sat next to her on the couch as they talked over wedding plans. Grace was nervous around his family and looked like a startled deer every time Sarah asked her input on the wedding that she and Peter wanted.  
"Mom, me and Grace just want something small. I don't want Darcy or Amanda to come back in my life before I marry Grace. Darcy might leave us alone after that last tangle, but Amanda is like a bloodhound. She's pushy and spoiled. She might try tears if she finds out I'm engaged to Grace," Peter said.  
"We also don't want Daniel to find me either," Grace said, raising her head from Peter's shoulder.  
"Yeah, him too. From what you told me Daniel is worse than Darcy or Amanda put together. He did beat you nearly senseless one night and it took you almost a year before you decided to date me," Peter said.  
"Can you blame me? I was scared. Daniel put me down all the time and when I didn't do as he wanted then he beat me," Grace said. Peter knew Grace was scared. he just hoped that the nerves didn't stop her from marrying him.

Grace loved Jason so much. She wasn't going to let her nerves make her scared of a another relationship just because the one with Daniel ended badly. Jason was her soulmate. And she was excited to know that he wanted to be the one to marry her, and not Amanda. Grace could read Jason's thoughts and could tell what he was thinking.

"Im going to marry you no matter what, Jason. I love you. Even if Daniel was to find out that I'm engaged, he wouldn't scare me into thinking otherwise. Your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with", she said to him.

Jason held her close to him and kissed her "I'm glad to hear that Grace. I don't want you to be scared of anything as long as I'm around. I can protect you". Grace snuggled against him happily.

Sarah nodded at Jason's request "You both can have any type of wedding you want. And if small is what you want, you can have a small wedding. Do you want a church wedding, or something much smaller like say getting married here at the mansion or backyard? House and outdoor weddings are just as lovely and are kept simple. We can invite the preacher to do the ceremony. God is with you no matter where you get married".

Grace liked the idea of having a wedding ceremony at Sarah and Nathan's house. But she wondered what Jason had thought of it. He wanted a small ceremony to nothing too fancy or long.  
"I like the idea of having the wedding here, Jason. We could have it outside and have the reception inside!" she said excited. Grace waited for his response. "What do you think?"

"I don't really want a big ceremony. I'd rather have a small ceremony outside or we could elope," Peter said, knowing that would probably offend his mother and Grace.  
"Elope? Jason Duke, don't you dare!" Sarah said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at Peter.  
"I was kidding," Peter said dryly.  
"Not a very good kid, Peter," Grace said, shaking her head.  
"You just called me Peter," Peter said.  
"It's going to take me awhile to get used to your other name apparently. I've called you Peter for so long," Grace said.  
"I know. Every time someone says Jason I have to remember they're talking to me," Peter said, standing up.  
"Jason, it's all right," Sarah said, taking him in her arms and rubbing his back gently.  
"Really?" Peter asked.  
"Yes, really. You're my baby and we love you. We've loved you since the day you were born," Sarah said, kissing him through his hair gently.  
Peter did love his new father and mother, but this felt as if all this had happened too soon. it was almost overwhelming all that had happened in a few weeks.

Grace really was offended by what Peter had said. If he really did love her, didn't he want the entire world to know about it? She wanted the whole world to know she loved him. And all she wanted was a nice wedding, one she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl, and it sounded like all he wanted to do was elope. And keep their marriage a secret from public.

Grace suddenly felt tired and didn't want to talk anymore about the wedding for right now. She let Sarah discuss the wedding and she nodded in approval at times and said "Yeah, that's alright with me". she began to yawn big when Sarah began to talk about the catering people and how much food they were going to get. Sarah even told Grace once she was well, they could even go gown shopping.

"And where is all this money for this wedding going to come from? I don't have alot of money, mom" protested Peter.

Grace suddenly spoke up "I'm tired and not feeling very well. I want to go to sleep". and that was all she said and curled up sleeping on the couch.

Sarah took Jason to the other side of the room "You see what you have done? Grace was all excited to talk about the wedding of her dreams, and you just crushed it by saying you want to elope. Grace probably thinks you don't want the entire world to know you love her. You don't have to worry about the money Jason. Neither does Grace. Me and and your dad has talked about this. We want to pitch in and help give Grace the type of wedding she wants. She deserves a nice wedding Jason, after all she has been through. Every girl's wedding should be special and memoriable". said Sarah.

As Grace slept, she had all sorts of ideas for her wedding she had wanted to share with Sarah and Peter. But since all Peter wanted was a small wedding or to elope, Grace felt like her ideas didn't matter anymore and that Peter didn't want to hear about them. She knew he was only being realistic, and a simple type of person, but he just didn't know how important a wedding really was to her.

Peter went outside to the porch, feeling like an idiot as he took out a pack of cigarettes. He hadn't smoked one since the day before he met his parents. Life had kept him preoccupied where he didn't smoke as much. Peter pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag on the cigarette.  
He knew he had hurt Grace's feelings and insulted his parents generosity, but he knew what he felt about big weddings and what Amanda and Darcy were capable of.  
"Jason, you really shouldn't smoke," his father's voice said behind his ear as he touched Peter's shoulder gently.  
Peter turned. His father smiled briefly as he stood beside him. "I've been doing this since I was thirteen or fourteen. It calms my nerves down when I'm upset," Peter said, taking a deep drag on his cigarette.  
"Son, I understand how you feel about big weddings. I'd avoid them if I could," Nathan said, taking Peter in his arms as if he was a small boy.  
"Really?" Peter asked, looking up into his father's eyes.  
"Yes, but your mother loves you and wants to give you everything that Darcy kept us from giving you all your life. Maybe you could apologize and go along with their plans, Son," Nathan said, taking the cigarette from Peter and stubbing it gently on the porch rail.  
"I still would feel uncomfortable. And, also, wouldn't that bring Darcy out of the woodworks if her family's money gets her out of jail?" Peter asked, running his hands through his hair and sitting on the porch swing.  
"Probably, but we can't live in fear. If I had lived in fear of Darcy then I would have knuckled under to her kisses and never married your mother. I would never have become your father or the twins' father," Nathan said, sitting next to him.  
Peter didn't know what to say to that. "I don't know what to do, Dad," Peter said raggedly.  
'You'll figure it out, Son. All men do. Every man in our family have had to figure out what to do when it came to the women that we loved. I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you. I never thought I would," Nathan said.  
Nathan and Peter sat in silence for the next few hours, just talking.

Nathan watched as his wife combed her hair gently. "How's Jason, Nathan?" Sarah asked.  
"Confused and scared. I feel as if I'm forgetting he's only nineteen. I feel as if he's always been here and Darcy had never taken him," Nathan said as Sarah laid down and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm sure. It's just cold feet. I told him that all of us have it. Now time to go to sleep, Sweet Cakes," Nathan said, kissing her lips gently.  
"I love you, Nathan," Sarah said, drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you too," Nathan said, closing his eyes.

Peter woke up the next day and walked into the kitchen, enjoying the smell of bacon. Peter wondered how he was going to apologize to Grace and his mother. It was going to be difficult apologizing to Grace and his mother, but his father was right.

Grace had woken up sometime before Peter had and had waded into the kitchen. After being at the Duke's for about a week, Grace felt 88 better. She was able to stand on her own and explore the house some. The poison was almost out of her system and she felt more alert. Grace went in the kitchen offering to help with making breakfast and setting the table. Grace didn't feel right staying in someone's house, unless she helped out in some way. That day she wore a light pink dress, and had pink roses in her long brown hair. Sarah had done her hair that morning.

Sarah had grown to love Grace. She was everything she always wanted in a daughter in law. Sweet, fun-loving, and easy-going type of person. The two had alot in common as far as hobbies, or music wise. Both loved to sing, and both loved to cook. The two were in the kitchen making scrambled eggs, pancakes, biscuits, and bacon while the men slept some. Sarah noticed that Grace felt uncomfortable talking about the wedding each time she brought it up so she questioned her with concern. "What's wrong honey? last night you was all excited about talking over ideas and this morning, you seem too quiet and would rather talk about something else. You keep switching the subject".

Grace sighed, knowing she'd have to tell her "I was excited about the wedding. But how peter reacted to the whole wedding scenery nearly crushed my dreams last night. I had all these ideas planned out, but I felt like my ideas didn't matter anymore. I kept thinking all I wanted was to have the wedding of my dreams and share it with the one and only man I love, peter".

Sarah felt a bit irratated with Jason on this one. Why come men just couldn't seem to understand how Women felt about getting married? Jason had a great girl here, and she didn't want her being scared off just because of how Jason felt about weddings. Sarah stopped and held Grace close. "Oh Honey, Jason isn't trying to be mean and crush your wedding dreams. He's just concerned that if there's a big wedding, it might draw Amanda and Darcy's attention and they might destroy the wedding if they hear about it. He is just concerned about you and wants you to be safe. Your ideas do matter in this family, Grace. You have a right to say what you want in the wedding. It's a special day in your life. He is just thinking realistically on this one and he's just not a real big fan of big weddings. Nathan was like that before I married him, but he told me to have the wedding that I want".

"Really?" said Grace starting to feel a bit better.

Sarah "I know Honey. I've been around men probably alot longer than you have.I know how they operate. I sing about them remember?" she asked smiling.

Grace giggled "Yeah I know I have everyone of your records.I'm a huge fan". The two talked and giggled some more as they prepared breakfast. Grace had no idea Peter had heard everything, and was now walking in the kitchen.

Peter walked into the kitchen and Grace and his mother got real quiet as they looked at him. "Morning," Peter said gruffly. He knew that his mother would find fault that he had worn his glasses this morning instead of the contacts his father had gotten for him, but it was hard to switch from glasses to contacts.  
To Peter's relief Sarah didn't say anything. Unfortunately that was short-lived. Grace did. "Jason, why are you wearing your glasses?" Grace asked, removing the glasses from his face.  
"Grace, don't start. I have to wear them. I didn't put in my contacts this morning. And you know I can't see a thing without my glasses," Peter said, grabbing them out of her hands and slipping them back on. The hurt look on her face nearly broke his heart, but he couldn't see any other way to tell her.  
"Jason, me and your father spent a lot of money getting you contact lenses. They're kind of pointless if you don't make an effort and wear them," Sarah said, touching Peter's shoulder.  
"I know, but it's not exactly easy to switch since I've been wearing them since I was 10 or 11. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Grace. I have a lot on my mind," Peter said.  
"I know. Your mom told me what was scaring you," Grace said, massaging his face gently with her fingers.  
"You want to go for a walk with me before breakfast? We can talk for awhile. We haven't been able to since you came here," Peter said, standing up.  
"Sure," Grace said as Peter carried her out of the house.  
Peter and Grace walked to the edge of the driveway. "Jason, your mother says you're worried about Darcy and Amanda," Grace said as they stopped at a white picket fence. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair.  
"A little. Darcy nearly killed you and tried to force me to be with Amanda. I just don't want Amanda or Darcy to do to you what Darcy did to my mother. Also what Darcy did to my father I don't want to have happen to me. If you remember Darcy locked my mother in a freezer before they married and forcibly kissed my father and made him say that he loved her. I just don't want her giving Amanda the same ideas," Peter said as Grace took his glasses off again.  
"Peter, you love me, not Amanda. And if she did anything like that I know you wouldn't enjoy it because you love me," Grace said, kissing his lips gently. Peter kissed her back, closing his eyes and smelling the sweet honey and vanilla of her shampoo.  
"I love you," Peter said softly as they went back to the house.  
"I love you too, Jason," Grace said as they went into the house, not realizing that Nathan and Sarah had watched from the kitchen windows.

"They look like they had made up, Nathan," Sarah said, looking up into her husband's eyes.  
"Jason would be dumb to let a pretty girl like Grace get away. He's in love with her. Just like I am with you," Nathan said, sneaking a kiss on her lips.  
"Nathan, my hands are covered in bacon grease and I have gravy stains on my clothes. You think that's romantic?" Sarah asked.  
"Yep. You're also cute when your hair's all messed up too," Nathan teased.  
"I ought to slug you," Sarah said, trying to hit his chest. Nathan grabbed her balled fist and kissed her again.  
"I do love you, though," Nathan said.  
"I know. I love you too. Now can I at least get breakfast done? Why don't you go wake up the twins?" Sarah suggested. Nathan kissed her again and ran upstairs to get his daughters out of bed.

The Dukes had a nice breakfast and talked about other pleasant things.

Introducing Leann Rimes as Amanda Owens

Darcy greeted Amanda as the young blonde entered her mansion and the two exhanged hugs "It is so good to see you. How is college life?" asked Darcy as the two sat down for tea.

"Oh, it is so much fun Darcy. I am studying to be a lawyer and I get to live on campus. Their food isn't that great, so I either have to buy food myself or get fast food".

Darcy "I know what you mean college life was like that for me to, so you seeing anyone?" she asked the question.

Amanda shook her head "No. My mind has been constantly on Peter. Darcy, I'm still in love with him and can't get him out of my mind. Is he seeing anyone?"

Darcy made a face "Yeah he is. But she is so not his type. Her name is Grace. Pretty brunette, goofy personality and makes such horrible jokes. She's a total klutz to nearly broke a vase here one time. She claims to be a singer, but she sings horrible".

Amanda "I heard they were getting married through the paper. It was anounced this week. How can I be with him and he's going to marry someone else?"

Darcy thought a moment and a light bulb went off in her head "It's simple really. All you have to do, is get rid of Grace. I tried to, but didn't succeed, Peter found her and rescued her. You could do the same thing I did to Sarah long time ago. Lock her up in a freezer, and make Peter kiss you by kissing him first. "

Amanda smiled liking the plan "How can I lure Grace to a freezer?"

Darcy "Simple. Act friendly and invite her to some icecream or to a restaurant".

Peter was busy getting back into his job routine after nearly two weeks off. His mother didn't much like the idea of him going back to work, but his father said this would have been different if Peter had come back and he was a thirteen or fourteen-year-old.  
Peter also had to pick up wedding favors while he was out since Grace still didn't feel well enough to do it and his mother was working on a new album for Christmas that would be released in October.  
Peter stood in the florist shop when he heard a delighted squeal. Turning his heart nearly stopped as Amanda came running to him and flung her arms around his neck.  
"Peter, I'm so happy to see you!" Amanda said in that breathy way of hers that drove Peter crazy.  
Peter removed her arms from his neck and glared at her. "Amanda, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, his voice probably as cold as his eyes.  
"I've missed you. Your mother said you were here and I decided to come see you and hope you'd change your mind about marrying," Amanda said, reaching up to touch his face. Peter backed away, hoping that small gesture gave her the hint.  
"Amanda, go home. I love Grace," Peter said, turning back to the sales clerk and getting the flowers that Grace had said she wanted for the wedding.  
"What could you possibly like about her? What does she have that I don't?" Amanda pouted.  
"She's not as shallow or vain for one thing," Peter bit out angrily as he left the shop, feeling in the worst mood possible. Peter knew he had to get away back to the house. Amanda wouldn't leave him alone. He just had to get home and fast.

Nathan looked up as Jason slammed the door as he entered the house. "Jason?" Sarah asked, walking towards their son and Grace looked at him concerned.  
"Here's the flowers, Gracie," Jason said, taking deep breaths. Jason's nerves looked rattled. That much was obvious.  
"Peter, are you all right?" Grace asked.  
"Amanda's in town. Darcy told her about me and you and where I was," Jason said. Grace got shakily to her feet and walked toward Jason and wrapped her arms around his neck. The poison that darcy used left Grace with some good days and some bad days. This was one of Grace's bad days.  
"Did she kiss you?" Grace asked, stroking Jason's face gently.  
"Didn't give her the chance. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I managed to get away. I think the sooner we get married the better. You still think eloping's a bad idea?" Jason asked, looking at first Sarah and then Grace.  
"Jason, you are not going to get hurt and neither is Grace. You're not afraid of Amanda, are you?" Sarah asked, running her fingers through Jason's hair.  
"A little. She and Darcy are exactly alike. You told us that story of Darcy locking you in the Dairy Queen freezer. Well, Amanda could do that and force me to say I love her and make me kiss her. I want to avoid that," Jason said, twisting the engagement ring that Grace had picked out for him when the two of them had gone shopping. The owner of the jewelry stores said that this ring men liked.  
"Don't worry, Son. We can talk to your uncle. He will help us," Nathan said, clapping Jason's neck. Jason looked rueful and still upset.

The next afternoon when Grace felt better, both her and Sarah had went into town to go get some more wedding things. Peter had taken care of the flowers, so they didn't have to worry about those. Today they would try on Wedding gowns, and get wedding accessories. Grace wanted flowers to go in her hair to. Pink roses.

As they were sitting down having a conversation Grace looked up when she saw Amanda " Amanda, I heard you were back in town what do you want?"

Amanda looked at Sarah who looked at her suspiciously. "I want us to talk Grace. I'm so sorry the way I treated you before like you were a threat and an enemy. Can I make it up to you over some Icecream? Sarah can come to if she wants".

Grace looked from Amanda to Sarah. She didn't know if she should buy this or not. Amanda looked friendly and she looked like she meant it. She looked at Amanda "Alright. Some Icecream wouldn't hurt and a good conversation." the three women got up and went to the local Dairy Queen.

Grace felt so much better when her and Amanda talked. It almost seemed like old times when they used to be friends and when Amanda wasn't so guy crazy. "Grace, I need to talk to you about Peter, alone". she said and the two of them walked near the freezer.

"How dare you take Peter away from me? He is mine and you know it! If you know what is best you will let him go and marry me", said Amanda her voice cold.

Grace began to gulp how could she ever been so wrong? She thought her and Amanda were finally becoming friends again. Then again it was all an act Amanda wanted to put on in front of Sarah.

"Peter loves me and wants to be with me. He's said that", said Grace

"Peter isn't too sure who he wants. With you in the way, I'll never get to have him. There's only one thing left to do", said Amanda.

"What are you going to do?" Grace asked confused.

Suddenly, Amanda knocked Grace out cold with one punch. Making sure no one was looking, she dragged Grace into the freezer. Peter probably wouldn't know she's missing thought Amanda chuckling.

After she couldn't find Grace and grew worried, Sarah called Jason "Jason, Grace is missing, I think Amanda locked her in the freezer".

Peter sat in front of his laptop working on police files when his phone rang. Answering got his attention in a hurry. Peter put the phone down, removed his glasses and slipped into his leather jacket.  
"Jason, what's wrong?" Uncle Will asked as he and Nathan came into the living room.  
"Mom, just called. Amanda has taken Grace and she thinks she locked her in a freezer," Peter said curtly.  
"Okay. Then we're coming with you, Boy," Nathan said.  
"What about the twins?" Peter asked, walking out of the house.  
"Your aunt Alicia can watch them. If Amanda took Darcy's advice and locked her away somewhere you need all the help you can get, Jason," Will said as the three men got into Peter's car.  
Sarah was standing in front of the Dairy Queen, looking nervous. Sarah ran to Peter and hugged him tightly. "Where's Amanda?" Peter asked.  
"Jason, I am so sorry. Amanda came up to us. She acted so friendly. I only went to wash my hands. I'm so sorry, Baby," Sarah said, stroking his face and hair gently.  
"Let's look in the kitchen. If she's in the freezer we'll find her. She'll be half-frozen, but I think she'll live," Peter said as he ran towards the kitchen and pulling out his badge. As long as he could show it the badge would admit him anywhere.  
The kitchen was busy as Peter, his father and uncle walked in. "Where's your freezer?" Peter asked the manager, hoping the man wouldn't give him problems. He didn't and pointed the way to the kitchen. Pulling his gun out he blew the lock off one freezer that was locked. Pulling open the door Grace fell in a heap at his feet. Handing his gun to Will Peter took Grace in his arms and rubbed her cold face gently.  
Her lips were a shade of blue and her eyelids fluttered open. She gave him a weak smile. "Jason," Grace croaked. That was all she could say. Peter pressed his lips to hers and heard her sigh softly.  
"Thank God you're okay," Peter said, handing her to Nathan so he could take off his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.  
"When I woke up I was in there. I screamed for someone to let me out, but no one heard me," Grace said as Peter picked her up. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and passed out.  
"Jason, let's get her home. Your mother and aunt Alicia can take care of her. As soon as she's warm you can talk to her," Nathan said, clapping Peter's shoulder.  
"All right. It can wait," Peter said, not realizing that Amanda had watched the whole rescue and was angry that her plan had backfired.

Grace slept for awhile and then woke up not long after she had been brought home. when she woke up, which was an hour later, Grace felt all warm and snuggled in her bed. Sarah, Alicia, and Jason were both at her bedside.

Grace looked at them sleepily she began to wonder what had happened, then it all came back to her. Amanda's fake friendly gesture, getting locked in the freezer then being rescued by Jason, his dad, and Will. Grace tried to sit up "Jason", she said.

Grace had been so scared during the whole ordeal. She didn't think anyone would find her, let alone save her and she was grateful to have Jason and his family looking out for her. Getting locked in the freezer had been scary, she was afraid she would never get to see him again. Grace noticed he had his contacts back in. She was so glad to see him "Jason, Amanda tried to kill me again", she croaked.

Sarah could only stare at Grace. The young girl reminded her so much of her when she was at that age. And she was just like her. Too bad she had to go through the same thing that she had been through. Sarah went over to her and sat down smoothing her hair like she was her own daughter "It's okay sweetheart. Your safe and nothing else bad is going to happen to you as long as we're around". Sarah looked at Jason wondering maybe Jason should be Grace's bodyguard from now on.

Peter watched as Grace drifted off to sleep again. He kissed her lips gently and walked downstairs to the porch, pulling a cigarette out of the package he kept in his leather jacket with his teeth. He lighted it and smoked pensively.  
"Jason," he felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder.  
Peter turned, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "Your father told me about the cigarettes, Baby. You really shouldn't smoke," Sarah said, her voice a slight reprimand.  
"I know. I just feel like one," Peter said as his mother wrapped her arms around him as if he were as small as one of the twins. Sarah's hands combed gently through his hair, kissing his forehead gently.  
"I am so sorry, baby. I never thought Darcy would set Amanda to attacking you or Grace," Sarah said.  
"I didn't know either. I guess I just thought that Amanda wasn't capable of doing that. First she flirts with me and then tries to kill Grace. Is this a pattern for every time I go out or Grace goes out?" Peter said, his eyes welling with tears.  
"Don't fret, Baby. grace knows that you love her and if Amanda does make you say that you love her and tries to make you leave Grace. Grace will know that you love her," Sarah said, cupping his face gently and kissing his cheek before hugging him tightly.  
"Thank you, Mom," Peter said. Peter knew his mother was right. He just hoped that Amanda and Darcy wouldn't try to force him to leave Grace. He loved Grace and not Amanda. The few times Amanda had kissed him he had thought it was pulling teeth

Grace had slept throughout the night trying to forget what nearly had happened to her. She felt even safer everytime she sinced Peter in the room with her. He wouldn't leave her side hardly any except for those few times he smoked. That night he wanted to sleep in her bedroom to make sure nothing else happened to her. Jason slept on the floor in a sleeping bag in Grace's room.

The next morning, Grace took a bath and felt much better. The poison had finally gone completely out of her system and she felt relieved. At least she wouldn't be tired all the time now. Grace took a nice hour long candle lit bath, then after she was done, Sarah came up to help her do her hair and makeup.

Grace also looked alot better that morning. She wasn't half-frozen. Her lips were her normal shade of light pink, the color had returned to them. She was so glad that Jason had rescued her last night. It felt so good to be in his arms again, and just to hear his voice. Everyone had been staring at them last night, but Grace seemed to not care and all she could focus on was staying alive and getting better for Jason.

She got ready for the day and wore a light cream colored silk short sleeved shirt and a pair of denim shorts. About like the kind Daisy wore. She was finishing up with her looks, when Jason walked in to come check on her "Morning Jason", she said looking at him.

After giving him a lingering kiss Grace looked into his eyes. "How do you feel?" Peter asked, wrapping strands of her hair around his fingers.  
"Much better. Thanks to you. I love you even more that you got me out of the freezer," Grace said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
"Jason, you don't have to carry me as much," Grace pointed out.  
"I know, but I do love you. Amanda tried to kill you. I never want you out of my sight again," Peter admitted.  
"I love you too, Darling, but we can't be afraid of Amanda trying to hurt me or trying to break us up. I know you love me," Grace said, before kissing him gently.  
Grace was a perfect lady the whole time they dated. Also when they first dated he only kissed her cheek or forehead. Never did he kiss her lips. Now that he was engaged he felt it was all right to kiss her. Grace sighed softly as she looked into his eyes.  
"What are you thinking, Jason?" Grace asked.  
"Just how much I love kissing you. You and Amanda are very different from each other," Peter said as they went into the living room where Sarah and Nathan were.  
"How are you feeling, Grace?" Nathan asked as Peter put her down.  
"Fine. I don't feel like I did last night," Grace commented as Sarah sat down next to her and held her like she would have the twins or Peter.  
"I just can't believe Amanda would do that to you. She has to be aware that doing this won't make Jason love her," Sarah commented, brushing Grace's hair out of her eyes.  
"Like Darcy she just doesn't care. Darcy flirted with me nearly the whole time you were pregnant with Jason," Nathan said, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders.  
"At least she didn't force you to kiss her after you married Mom," Peter muttered.  
"I think she would have. As soon as I saw her coming I left," Nathan said. Peter hoped him and Grace could get married soon. As long as they were engaged Grace was in danger.

Sarah smiled over at Nathan "I'm so glad back then you had a good head on your shoulders" she told her husband. Nathan winked at her "I was only in love with you Sarah, and not her".

Grace smiled as she listened to them she only hoped that her and Peter could be a great couple like these to.

She looked over at Jason who sat beside her holding her hand "So what are we going to do now? I mean who is going to protect me?" Grace asked Jason. She let Sarah keep holding her around the waist tightly, it felt so good to be held and loved. Grace wasn't this used to this much love and effection

Peter really didn't know how to answer that question. How could he keep Grace safe? Once Amanda knew that she failed she would try again. "I don't know," Peter said honestly as Grace buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Peter, why don't you just quit your job and become my bodyguard?" Grace said, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.  
"What? I can't do that just yet. I have to have money if we plan on getting married. i don't want Mom and Dad to pay for everything," Peter said, looking pointedly as Sarah and Nathan "Baby, we're doing it because we love you," Sarah said, her voice one of despair.  
"I know, but I'm not exactly a small child. I do want to pay for certain things on my own. I know you two will pay for the bulk of it, but I want to at least pay for the honeymoon and the photographer if we have one," Peter said.  
"Peter, I'm just so afraid of Amanda trying something else. Also what'll happen if you go out in public? Amanda flirted with you before. She can do it again," Grace said.  
"I know. Tell me something I don't know. I don't think restraining orders will keep those two from stopping," Peter said, feeling frustrated.  
"They don't. That woman who thought she was in love with your grandfather and Darcy have both had restraining orders put on them. They've both ignored them like they didn't exist," Nathan said as Peter stood and paced the room. Peter was at a block. How did he keep Grace safe from Darcy and Amanda and didn't let Amanda or Darcy bully him into leaving Grace?

One week later, was the time for Jason and Grace's wedding. Grace had found the perfect gown and photographer. The photographer was going to be Lisa who was a close friend of Grace's. She was very talented when it came to picture taking.

The wedding was going to be kept small and only family and a few friends could attend. Grace and Peter both wanted to keep it that way and make sure no one else got in. ON her wedding day, Grace felt nervous, and excited. She was even going to sing to Peter in the wedding and chose to sing Martina Mcbride's song "Anyway", because no matter what happened in life, the main thing was to not give up. ANd she wasn't going to give up on her and Jason because of two women that threatened to tear them apart.

Everyone was seated outside in Sarah and Nathan's back yard. White folded chairs were placed on the lawn, white carpet The guest were getting anxious to see who the bride would get to be and what she would look like. The music started while Jason handsome in his white tux, stood at the altar with his best man William Duke.

The flower girl was Bethanie, Sarah's little girl. She walked down the carpet in a light pink dress, tossing pink rose petals on the floor and smiled at everyone. Lisa had her camera set up and was dressed in a cream colored suit. Her blonde hair pulled into a french twist. She took a picture of the flour girl.

Next came the Bridesmaids. Grace had asked Alicia to be one, and Layla as one to since she had gotten to know them really well. Sarah was asked to be the maid of honor. They were also wearing pink except the maid of honor who wore a cream colored suit as well.

Before the wedding came, Grace had asked Jason's dad if he would escort her on her wedding day. Grace had earlier been in tears because she remembered her own parents wouldn't be at her wedding day. Nathan had agreed to do it and told Grace she should start calling him dad.

The wedding march began and Grace and Nathan made their way to the carriage that awaited them. A Horse would be escorting them to where Grace would get married at. The Horse drove them around towards the back around the round driveway. Grace smiled as they approached everyone she got out escorted by Nathan and they began to walk down the aisle.

Jason was nervous to say the least. It reminded Nathan of his own wedding day when he had married Jason's mother. Jason stood in front of the mirror, trying to tie his tie without much success. It seemed the closer he got to getting it tied the closer he got to strangling himself. The fact that he was having trouble breathing was a huge indication that he was nervous.  
"Here. Let me do that, Jason," Luke said, putting his hands on Jason's and attempting to tie the tie. this time Nathan's father succeeded.  
"Well, that's a lot better than you cutting off your circulation, Son," Nathan said, clapping Jason's shoulder.  
"I have never felt so nervous in my life. I think I prefer to walking into a hostage situation over getting married," Jason said as he put on tuxedo. Sarah had insisted that since they weren't having a completely formal wedding, but the bride and groom could have a tuxedo and wedding dress from a bridal shop.  
"It'll go quickly and you and Grace will be on your way to Hawaii," Nathan said.  
"Why did we pick Hawaii? It seems that every married couple picks Hawaii as a honeymoon spot," Jason said as he put in his contact lenses.  
"Well, if you remembered Grace vetoed Niagara Falls," Nathan said, pinning a yellow rose to the lapel of Jason's tux.  
"Right. Well, let's do this before I pass out," Jason said. Jason's legs were shaking. That was obvious by the way he walked. Nathan stood next to his son until the time came for him to go upstairs and bring the bride down.  
Sarah and Grace were in the doorway, waiting for him. "Is everything ready?" Sarah asked after Nathan gave her a kiss.  
"Yeah. Are you ready, Grace?" Nathan asked the girl he was starting to see as his daughter.  
"Yeah. How's Jason?" Grace asked as Sarah went downstairs. Grace wrapped her arm in the crook of Nathan's arm.  
"He's a little nervous. He tried to strangle himself with his tie," Nathan said, squeezing Grace's hand gently.  
"Mr. Duke, I want to thank you. You accepted me even though I came into your lives right after Jason came back to you," Grace said.  
"My son's in love with you. It would be cruel for us to tell him that he couldn't marry you because he had just come into our lives. Also, you're my daughter now. Mr. Duke is a little formal for my daughter," Nathan said as they stood before the front door and Nathan put the veil over her face.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, Dad," Grace said, her words causing Nathan's heart to swell.

Peter watched as his father walked Grace down the aisle. Grace wore a beautiful cream colored wedding gown and through the sheer veil covering her face she was smiling happily. Grace's eyes were on him, even though he couldn't see her eyes.  
His throat felt dry as Nathan raised her veil for her and handed her to Peter. The wedding vows went by quickly. All Peter could do as they were saying them was look into Grace's adoring blue eyes. The small crowd cheered as he kissed her lips, pronouncing them man and wife.  
The small wedding party was happy and joyful. With this happy mood Peter could forget that Darcy and Amanda had tried to break them apart. He was with the girl he loved.

At the party after they had cake, Grace got up to go to the piano "This song I'm going to sing is "Anyway" by Martina Mcbride. Grace began to sing hoping she did Sarah's song well. Singing another person's song wasn't easy, and she was afraid she'd mess up big time. With Grace's voice, she carried out the words beautifully, adding in some yodeling like Sarah did, her voice was perfect to sing country music, and she hoped she made Sarah proud. Grace sang to Jason while she played piano.

Grace sang beautifully. Peter loved hearing her sing. She had the voice as clear as a bell and she smiled at him when their eyes met. After the party Peter and Grace went up to the room they were going to occupy when they came back from their honeymoon to dress in their traveling clothes so they could go to the airport.  
"Grace, that was beautiful," Peter said as soon as they dressed and he took her in his arms.  
Grace smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him kiss her lips gently. "I love you," Grace breathed softly as Peter kissed her gently from her ear to her lips.  
"I love you to, Baby," Peter said.  
"I guess it's time to go. You're parents are waiting for us," Grace said, covering his lips gently with her hand.  
"Probably right. I just haven't been able to kiss you since that last kiss when the preacher told us to kiss," Peter said sheepishly as they walked down the stairs.  
"I know, but I do love you, Peter," Grace said, giving his lips a kiss and cupping the back of his head.  
Peter then scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal as he carried her downstairs. "I love you too," Peter said, tracing her face gently with his thumbs. Peter really did love Grace. She was so beautiful and he was willing to bet that he'd never grow tired of kissing her. He wondered if she wanted kids. They hadn't really talked about it.

As they waited for their plane to take off, Grace and Peter held hands and kissed while waiting to take off. Grace pulled back at times to breathe in air, and she smiled happily as Peter traced her Jawline. "I'm so happy to finally be married to you", said Peter.

Grace sighed happily "Me too, I thought the wedding day would never come, with everything that kept happening with Darcy".

Peter nodded "I know, which is why I had wanted to elope earlier and have an wedding ceremony later on", he admitted. "But, I wanted you to have the Wedding of your dreams". he said.

The take off part of flying went extremely well. Peter and Grace were enjoying their flight, when the pilots began to experience problems. They suddenly came over the speakers.

"Ladie's and Gentlmen, we have a major problem here. Both the engines have gone out, and we can't get them started. And some of the gauges won't work. We're going to try to make an emergency landing in Florida so please bear with us".

Grace looked over at Peter worriedly. They were experiencing plane problems? It made her feel uneasy since this was her first time flying and it made her really nervous to hear they was experiencing plane difficulties. Peter took her hand squeezing it "Try not to panic, Grace, I'm sure it's probably nothing they can't handle".

Peter was soon wrong about that, soon the plane took a dive causing everyone to panic. Grace looked out the window and saw the Florida Everglades below them. She swallowed hard, not believing they were going down. "Peter!!" she shrieked as they crashed into the everglades going further and further in the water. Peter kept a firm grip on Grace taking her into his arms. He was prepared for what they were about to face. He had been trained to survive in situations like this. The first thing to do was not to panic.

Once they were underwater, the windows of the plane bursted, and water came pouring in fast. Grace paniced not knowing what to do, she couldn't swim, and the water kept coming in faster. Jason looked around frantically trying to find an exit. He found the door not too far away and swam to it, promising Grace he would return for her. He managed to open the door, but allowed soem more water in along the process. Hurrying, Jason swam back to where Grace was. He also looked at the other passengers, most of them didn't make it. And Grace was slowly fading away. Noooo, he couldn't let this happen!. He grabbed Grace into his strong arms, and swam out of the plane, after making he was positive that no one else survived, except him and Grace, then he swam to the surface, dodging a few alligators along the way, and brought Grace up to the surface and placed her onto a sandy shore.

Grace's eyes were closed and it looked as if she wasn't breathing. Peter then put his hands on her sternum and pumped her stomach hard and giving her CPR. He did that five times. In the process of giving her mouth-to-mouth he heard her choke slightly and spit up water.  
"Grace, are you okay?" Peter asked, helping her sit up. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip.  
"I think so. Peter, where are we?" Grace said, her voice sounding raspy.  
"Shhh. Don't try to talk. I think we're in a swamp, but let's get you to a hospital," Peter said, picking Grace up in his arms.  
"Peter, you'll never be able to carry me. We don't know where the hospital is," Grace whimpered. Peter held her tight as she cried and he carried her, kissing her softly at intervals.  
"Peter, I love you," Grace said between rests.  
"I love you too. I'm so sorry our honeymoon didn't turn out like we wanted it to," Peter said as he and Grace sat on a log and Peter tried to catch his breath. Carrying Grace through a balmy swamp wasn't easy. grace wasn't heavy, but the unbearable heat and the sulphur smell was enough to make anyone sick to their stomachs.  
Grace gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you though. I don't care about the honeymoon being ruined. You are my husband," Grace said, pressing her lips firmly to his. Peter closed his eyes as he kissed her back.  
They broke apart after a few minutes; Grace smiling at him and kissing him all over his face. "Do you feel better?" Grace asked as they both stood.  
"Much better. Can you walk or should I still carry you?" Peter asked, hugging her tightly to his chest.  
"I think I can walk, Darling. Just hold my hand as we walk," Grace said, putting her hand firmly in his.  
"Okay. Just watch your step. There are pools of water," Peter said and they started to walk. It was easier this time with Grace walking. Peter wasn't as exhausted and they made better time. They reached a highway in no time.  
"Now which way do we go?" Grace asked, looking into Peter's eyes.  
"I don't know. Let's just rest a minute and figure it out," Peter said, collapsing by a tree.  
"Jason, are you all right?" Grace asked, stooping next to him and wrapping her arms around him. He rested his head against her shoulder, his breathing shallow.  
"I'm fine," Peter said, right before he passed out.

Grace nearly panicked. Peter passed out on her! Using her CPR knowledge, Grace gave it to him to only three times and he woke finally breathing again. ""Jason, don't ever scare me like that again!" Grace scolded.

Suddenly they had heard an ambulance drive up Grace was thankful. Someone must have spotted the plane going down, and decided to call for help thinking there would be survivors. Paramedics got their in time and gave Grace and Peter blankets and a ride to the hospital. They also checked their vital signs. Grace told them they had to give CPR on both of each other.

Once they were okay, Grace asked one of the paramedics if they could borrow their cell phone. The Paramedic lady gave one to her and Grace called Jason's parents. She didn't dare call Darcy since Peter didn't claim her as a mother.

Sarah picked up after the second ring "Hello?" she asked. Both her and Nathan were having lunch together.

"Sarah? It's me Grace. Look um you probably haven't heard, but me and Jason were in a plane crash. We were the only ones that survived and we're on our way to the hospital. We're both going to be fine".

Sarah bout nearly dropped the phone "Oh my gosh! We'll be there right away what hospital?"

Grace "Palmetto Medic Center", she said "In Orlando".

Sarah hung up the phone and her eyes began to fill with tears. 


	2. Jason and Grace get married

Peter felt like he was first hot and then cold. Then it felt as if he ached all over. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what as a nurse held a cup of water to his lips and he tried to drink it. He heard voices in the distance and felt a soothing hand stroking his hair gently.  
"So, what's wrong with my husband, Doctor?" Grace's voice asked, sounding like it came from a long tunnel.  
"It's malaria. It comes from being bitten by mosquitoes. You're husband probably feels pretty bad right about now, but we've given him medicine and he's drinking water to stop the illness," the doctor said, writing something on a paper and leaving the room.  
"Peter, I'm here, Baby," Grace said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Grace," Peter moaned, feebly touching her hair.  
"It's all right. I'm here. And Mom and Dad are going to be here soon. I called them when the ambulance picked us up," Grace said.  
"I love you," Peter said softly.  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep. The doctor says you're very ill," Grace said, pressing her lips to his firmly. Apparently she didn't care that kissing him might make her sick.

Once she made sure Jason was asleep, Grace decided she was hungry and wanted something to eat but then she remembered that her purse along with her id, was still in the plane that went down.

"Grace, if you want something to eat, there's still money in my wallet I keep in my pocket", mumbled Jason in his sleep He knew his wife would be hungry right about now.

Grace got out Jason's wallet and sure enough found some money in there enough to to give them both something to eat. She took out a twenty, and walked to the Cafeteria to get her something to eat. Grace ordered a Tuna fish salad sandwich and some fries. Later when Jason felt better, she would get him something to eat. Grace at in the cafeteria while waiting on the Dukes to arrive.

Duke. She now had that last name. Peter had married her as Jason Duke instead of Peter O' malley. To him that just sounded better than o Malley. And Grace agreed. It felt so good just to be able to eat something. She couldn't believe how close they had come to death in the plane crash. Life was just so fragile thought Grace.

It was a complete miracle they survived the plane crash thought Grace. God had spared them for a reason and she was ever grateful.

When Grace finished, she walked back to Jason's room with a soda and found the Dukes already in there, "I'm back, how is he doing?" she asked worried about her husband.

Sarah hugged Grace tightly. "He's doing all right, Sweetheart. We just got here," Sarah said, cupping Grace's face gently with her hands.  
"How'd it happen, Grace?" Nathan asked.  
"I don't know. The engines started giving us trouble and we went down. Jason came back for me after he opened the plane door. I can't swim so I couldn't help him," Grace said, touching Jason's face gently.  
"The nurse said it was malaria. How?" Sarah asked, concern in her brown eyes.  
"Mosquito bites," Grace said as Jason woke up.  
"Mom? Dad?" Jason asked, his teeth chattering as if he was freezing and he looked at Nathan and Sarah.  
"How are you feeling, Baby?" Sarah asked, touching his forehead with her hand.  
"I can't stop shaking," Jason said. Grace grabbed an extra blanket and put it on him.  
"Thank you," Jason said weakly as Sarah held a cup of water to his mouth.  
"You sure scared us, Son," Nathan said, squeezing Jason's shoulder.  
"Sorry," Jason said. Jason was awake for a few more minutes before he fell back asleep. Sarah and Nathan went to get some coffee as Grace sat down next to Jason and gently rubbed his hand clutched in hers.

Grace sighed as she watched Jason sleep in his hospital bed and hold his hand in hers. She felt really bad that he had to be the one that got sick during all of this. This was suppose to be the happiest honeymoon for them ever, and then the plane crash happened. Oh well thought Grace. The Honeymoon wasn't that important, what mattered now was that Jason had to get well. They could always do a Honeymoon later when he was well.She watched him sleep and talked with the Dukes for awhile.

When supper came around Grace got hungry again and went to eat with Jason's parents. They begged her to come with him and to get some fresh air too. Grace rode with them to a nearby restaurant Taco Bell. She was surprised at how rich his family was, yet they still ate out like everyone else. Grace orded a Taco Salad and a diet coke. Her and the Dukes began talking.  
Then that was when Grace froze, there behind the Dukes sitting near the window was Daniel. He smirked and began to walk over. "Well well, we meet again Gracie", he said in a nickname she hated. Grace did not like the nickname Gracie, instead she preferred to be called Grace.

"Don't call me that, Daniel", Grace said in a tone the Dukes never heard her use before.

Daniel checked her over. Gracie hadn't changed a bit. She was still sexy as ever, and had a whole new look to her."You know,  
I was thinking, we should go out for a meal sometime, catch up on things".

"I think not! Daniel, your suppose to stay far from me. I had a restraining order against you! And, I am now happily married to a FBI Agent, I'm not about to go running around on my husband who I love very much!" she said looking at the Dukes terrified of Daniel.

Daniel grabbed her arm "If you know what is best, you'll do as I want, you know that Grace!" Grace looked down, and saw a tiny shiny pistol in his hand and she gulped. What was she going to do now? Grace wondered if Nathan noticed anything.

Nathan had seen everything out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Grace was upset at this boy showing up, but when he pulled out a small gun and started jerking Grace around by the arm that was all Nathan could take. Jason would want his wife safe and until Jason was better Nathan and Sarah would be the ones taking care of her.  
"Boy, I wouldn't," Nathan said sharply. The boy was only a little older than Nathan's son and he was leering at Grace in a way that Nathan didn't like.  
"Who are you?" The boy sneered, clutching Grace's wrist so hard she visibly winced.  
"Nathan Duke. Grace is married to my son. Now you let her go or I'm calling the police right now," Nathan said, taking out his cell phone.  
The boy sneered again and flung Grace to the ground. "This ain't over, Gracie," the boy said, running out. Sarah gently helped Grace up and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shaking shoulders. Grace was crying as she looked at Sarah and then Nathan.  
"Are you all right, Grace?" Nathan asked, sitting on Grace's other side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as if she were one of the twins.  
"I guess so. I thought he was going to shoot me," Grace said, grabbing handfuls of Nathan's shirt.  
"That wouldn't have happened. Jason would never have forgiven me if I let anything happen to you," Nathan said, wiping her face gently.  
"Daddy, can we go back to the hospital now? I want to be with my husband," Grace sniffled.  
"Okay. Just let me pay for the meal," Nathan said.

Peter woke up, his mouth feeling dry. It felt as if he had been in a desert and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Looking around he wondered where Grace and his parents were. One of them would have gotten him some water. At that moment Grace and his parents came into the room. All three of them looked upset. Grace's face brightened as she saw him.  
"Jason," Grace breathed softly and ran over to him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. Peter kissed her back before he remembered about the malaria.  
"Grace, I'm still sick," Peter said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back. He didn't want her sick on his account.  
"I don't care. I love you," Grace said, running her hands lightly through his hair.  
"I need some water," Peter said after a few minutes.  
"Oh, here's your water, Baby," Sarah said, picking up a water bottle and Peter took a deep drink.  
"Thanks, Mom," Peter said with relief.  
"How do you feel, Son?" Nathan asked.  
"Tired. Grace, are you okay? You look upset," Peter asked, touching Grace's face gently.  
"We had a run-in with Daniel. Now don't get upset. He didn't really hurt me that badly. My wrist is bruised, but your dad stopped him before he could try anything," Grace said.  
"I'm glad of that," Peter said, wrapping her hair around his fingers. Peter was upset that Daniel would be back, but since his father had stopped Daniel from hurting Grace he wasn't going to complain. it seemed that all Grace was was just frightened.

Grace smiled at Peter as he wrapped her hair around his fingers. Peter was looking a lot better since the Doctors had been giving him lots of water, and fed him some soup.Modern medicine helped him a lot to. Grace was worried and disturbed from Daniel's visit, but at least she was safe thanks to Nathan her Daddy.

Two weeks later, Peter was back to his old self with new energy. They walked out of the hospital together, Grace excited about the Honeymoon they were fixing to take. They even took another plane this time it was a big huge airbus and they checked it for any technical difficulties. There wasn't any. Grace walked onto the plane with Peter this time wearing a light peach dress perfect for summer. "I'm glad your doing better, Jason". Grace decided she would start calling him Jason. They had brought their own lunch since flights didn't provide meals anymore.

What Grace didn't know was that Daniel was also on the plane watching their every move well, Grace's anyway. He even had his small pistol with him, No one even knew he had carried it with him on this flight. Whenever Grace decided to go to the bathroom, he would follow her and hold her hostage.

Peter sat next to his wife, holding her hand and whispering in her ear how much he loved her. The bout with malaria had taken a lot of his energy, but Grace had been there through all of it with her love , smiles, and kisses. As soon as he was no longer contagious she was kissing him often. Some days it seemed as if she was every five minutes.  
Peter couldn't complain. He loved it when she kissed him. It was like kissing a rose petal; soft. After the run-in with Daniel Grace would rarely leave his side. Even when they slept she wrapped her arms tightly around him as if she was going to lose him.  
"Jason, I love you," Grace said, rubbing his face gently with her soft fingers. Peter gripped her hand and kissed each finger gently.  
"I love you too. Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Peter asked.  
"No," Grace said.  
"Well, you are. Kiss me, Baby," Peter ordered, kissing her lips gently. Grace kissed him back, cupping his face with her hands.  
Grace and Peter talked all through the flight about nothing and everything. Grace expressed her concerns over having children. Wondering if Darcy's poison and Peter's malaria might prevent them from having children.

Grace felt like she was on cloud nine. Jason made her feel like she was practically a princess. Well, his princess anyway. She giggled at the thought as they talked and ate their meal, kissing one another when they had the chance.

Daniel kept watching the couple from a few feet away. They disgusted him Grace and her husband did. They were so much in love, it threw him in a jealous rage. Why couldn't Gracie ever love him like that? What did Jason have that he didn't?  
If he couldn't get Grace to love him, he was definitely going to kill her. If he couldn't have her, then neither could Jason.

Grace excused herself that she had to go to the restroom. Going to their wasn't a problem. Grace did her business, reapplied her lip gloss, then appeared back out of the bathroom, she was heading back towards Jason when a hand grabbed her arm. Looking down alarmed, Grace saw it was Daniel and he was on this flight! "Daniel, what on earth are you doing!  
let me go!" Grace tried to keep her voice lowered to keep from alarming the passengers.

He jerked her towards the kitchen area where they still used it to heat people's food up. He showed her the tiny pistol and put it towards her side and pulled her into his chest in an hostage embrace and had one hand around her waist. "You do as I say, or I am going to kill you. Understood?" he threatened in her ear.

Grace swallowed hard she was really scared and Jason's dad wasn't there this time to save her. A lot could go wrong.  
Grace hoped Jason was prepared for something like this. The FBI was trained to handle every crisis even hostage situations.  
Grace nodded and went along with Daniel. If she did what he told her, then she and everyone else might live.

Daniel held Grace in his arms. "Now, Beautiful, you are going out there and telling your husband that you don't love him and you never did," Daniel said.  
"Peter would never believe that!" Grace said, her voice catching on a sob.  
"You better make him believe that. Also you're going to file for divorce. When you do that then you're going to marry me and you're going to do everything I tell you," Daniel said, touching her face gently with his fingers.  
"Please, Daniel, leave me and my husband alone," Grace begged as he pushed her back towards her seat.  
"Now go tell him what I said. If you don't you're going to lose your husband and I'll still marry you anyways," Daniel said.

Grace sat back down, looking upset. "Grace, are you okay?" Peter asked. Her hands were shaking and she looked on the verge of tears.  
"I'm fine, Jason," Grace said as Peter cupped her face and gently stroked it. She looked towards the galley fearfully.  
"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Peter asked.  
"It's Daniel. He's here, Peter. He took me in his arms and threatened to hurt you if I didn't divorce you," Grace said, lowering herself in the seat.  
Peter felt a cold chill in his stomach. Daniel was trying to break up this marriage like Darcy had done. "Grace, you can't give in to that. When it comes time we'll get off the plane and get lost in the crowd. He won't find us," Peter said.  
"Peter, I'm scared," Grace said, her tears falling on his fingers.  
"I know, but if you kiss me it'll make you feel better," Peter grinned as he tipped her head slightly and gave her a long kiss, hearing her sigh softly as she kissed him back.  
"I love you," Grace said as they broke apart and she rested her head against his shoulder. Peter rubbed her back and hair gently, kissing her at intervals.  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep. It'll be awhile before we get to Hawaii. As soon as we land I'll buy another plane ticket and we can get out of there before he suspects," Peter said, resting his head on top of hers as she laid her head against his shoulder. They were asleep in minutes.

Grace fell asleep trying hard not to even think about Daniel who was sharing the plane with him. No matter how much Daniel wanted her to Divorce Jason, Grace couldn't do it. She would put her own life in Danger to avoid Divorcing Jason. Jason was right, she couldn't give into that kind of blackmail.

When Grace dreamed, she dreamed that her and Jason were already in Hawaii having a marvelous time, a big hotel suite, pineapple ice cream every other day. There was also Hawaii Caribbean music being played as they walked along the beach and swam in the beach. And no Daniel was around. She even imagined Jason feeding her chocolate strawberries from a chocolate fountain at the place they would stay at on the beach.

They soon arrived in Florida which they would take another plane there to go to Hawaii. Grace hoped that Daniel wasn't going to be on that flight. Turns out he wasn't. They got off the plane safely and ran for their other flight. Grace sighed happily, looks like they were going to get the vacation they deserved. Grace leaned into Jason's chest smelling of his cologne "I want to be with you forever Jason I love you". then she asked "What's the first thing you want to do when we get to Hawaii?"

Peter held Grace tightly in his arms, relieved that they had gotten off the plane without Daniel noticing them. He rested his chin on top of her head and played with her hair. "I don't know yet. As long as you are with me I don't really care what I do first," Peter said.  
"I do love you," Grace said, looking up at him and rubbing his face gently with one of her hands.  
"I love you too," Peter said, raising her face so he could kiss her.  
The plane landed in Hawaii the next day. The air was warm and balmy as they stepped off their plane. Peter and Grace held hands as they went to the conveyor to pick up their luggage, looking at each other as if they were in love with no one else but each other.  
"I'm glad we're here, but I'll be glad when we get back to Hazzard," grace said as Peter grabbed their two suitcases.  
"Me too. Mom was a little upset that we had to leave. I guess she thought I wouldn't leave her any time soon," Peter said.  
"It's hard on her. I mean she never had you as a child. Darcy took you as soon as you were born and made your mother think she had lost you in childbirth. I understand," Grace said as peter hailed a taxi.  
"I wanted to discuss that with you. Do you want children?" Peter asked.  
"What?" Grace asked as he put the suitcases in the trunk of a taxi.  
"Do me and you want children? I do, but I'll understand if you don't," Peter said as they got into the backseat.  
"Where to, Pal?" The cabbie asked.  
Peter showed him an address of a hotel and the cabbie drove off. "I do, but I went to the doctor before we married for our blood tests and physicals. When she found out that Darcy had poisoned me that time she said I may never bear children," Grace said, looking sad.  
"She said may?" Peter asked.  
"That's right. It's not a sure thing, but she told me not to be upset if I never give you a son or daughter," Grace said, tears spilling over.  
"The poisoning was that bad?" Peter asked.  
"She said it was pretty awful. Of course it might be a good thing considering we have Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel always trying to break us up. Darcy and Amanda might steal the baby like Darcy did to you and your mother when you were born and Daniel's the type who would make me leave you and force an abortion on me," Grace said.  
"Maybe you're right about all that. I just hate the fact that we can't have a baby because of what three people are doing," Peter said, holding her tightly in his arms.  
"I plan on calling your mother tonight. She made me promise to call as soon as we get here. Maybe she'll have some ideas," Grace said, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
"You talk with Mom and I'll talk to Dad. Maybe they will know what to do," Peter said. For their sakes he hoped they did. He wanted a baby, but with so many things against it he didn't want to endanger Grace or a baby any more than he had.

Grace felt terrible that she had to break that news to Jason. That they may or may not ever have any children. But the Doctor did say May what she didn't say was that they couldn't have any kids. If it was meant to happen, then God would try to make it happen so they could have kids right, thought Grace to herself. They couldn't give up hope.

Once they got to their hotel room, everything was breathtaking, just like in Grace's dream. There was silk bed sheet covers on their bed, fresh fruit and sandwiches in the kitchen of the suite, and a back porch big enough that they could sit outside, and listen to the ocean waves. They could even walk to the beach if they wanted to.

Grace set her things down and went to go call Sarah while Jason was out on the deck, calling his own father. Grace hoped the Dukes had more encouraging words than the Doctor's did.

Sarah picked up after a few rings. They had just finished having supper in Hazzard, and Nathan had put the girls to bed since they had school in the morning.

"Grace hi! It's so good to hear from you, how is Hawaii?" she asked.

Grace smiled "It's great it's like everything I've ever dreamed of. Sarah could I talk to you? I need some encouraging advice.

"Sure sweetie, anything you want?" Sarah asked as she was doing the dishes.

Grace told Sarah everything she had told Jason about their fears they may not be able to bear any children. Sarah listened, sadden to hear about the news the Doctor gave Grace. Doctors were suppose to be encouraging and to give people hope.

"Grace, I'm sorry to hear about all this but you can't just lose hope of having kids someday just because of what the Doctor said. The Doctor doesn't know everything, she just telling you what she sees. Only God can tell you if you and Jason will ever have any kids. If it's meant to be, if God sees it fit for you and Jason to have kids, then you will. If not, there is always other options like adopting.You can adopt someone's baby and claim it as your own. Never lose hope Grace. All you can do is pray about it with Jason, and God will take care of everything".

Grace immediately felt better and hopeful. Maybe her and Jason could possibly have kids after all! They just had to have hope and faith."Thanks Sarah, I feel so much better now", said Grace. Her mood brightening.

Sarah chuckled "Anytime dear. Go on and enjoy your honeymoon. Tell Jason I said hi and that I love him".

Grace smiled "I sure will, bye". Grace hung up the phone and went to join Jason on the deck the sun was starting to set. "Jason I talked to your mom, what did your dad say?" 


	3. Grace Expecting?

Peter felt like he was first hot and then cold. Then it felt as if he ached all over. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what as a nurse held a cup of water to his lips and he tried to drink it. He heard voices in the distance and felt a soothing hand stroking his hair gently.  
"So, what's wrong with my husband, Doctor?" Grace's voice asked, sounding like it came from a long tunnel.  
"It's malaria. It comes from being bitten by mosquitoes. You're husband probably feels pretty bad right about now, but we've given him medicine and he's drinking water to stop the illness," the doctor said, writing something on a paper and leaving the room.  
"Peter, I'm here, Baby," Grace said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Grace," Peter moaned, feebly touching her hair.  
"It's all right. I'm here. And Mom and Dad are going to be here soon. I called them when the ambulance picked us up," Grace said.  
"I love you," Peter said softly.  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep. The doctor says you're very ill," Grace said, pressing her lips to his firmly. Apparently she didn't care that kissing him might make her sick.

Once she made sure Jason was asleep, Grace decided she was hungry and wanted something to eat but then she remembered that her purse along with her id, was still in the plane that went down.

"Grace, if you want something to eat, there's still money in my wallet I keep in my pocket", mumbled Jason in his sleep He knew his wife would be hungry right about now.

Grace got out Jason's wallet and sure enough found some money in there enough to to give them both something to eat. She took out a twenty, and walked to the Cafeteria to get her something to eat. Grace ordered a Tuna fish salad sandwich and some fries. Later when Jason felt better, she would get him something to eat. Grace at in the cafeteria while waiting on the Dukes to arrive.

Duke. She now had that last name. Peter had married her as Jason Duke instead of Peter O' malley. To him that just sounded better than o Malley. And Grace agreed. It felt so good just to be able to eat something. She couldn't believe how close they had come to death in the plane crash. Life was just so fragile thought Grace.

It was a complete miracle they survived the plane crash thought Grace. God had spared them for a reason and she was ever grateful.

When Grace finished, she walked back to Jason's room with a soda and found the Dukes already in there, "I'm back, how is he doing?" she asked worried about her husband.

Sarah hugged Grace tightly. "He's doing all right, Sweetheart. We just got here," Sarah said, cupping Grace's face gently with her hands.  
"How'd it happen, Grace?" Nathan asked.  
"I don't know. The engines started giving us trouble and we went down. Jason came back for me after he opened the plane door. I can't swim so I couldn't help him," Grace said, touching Jason's face gently.  
"The nurse said it was malaria. How?" Sarah asked, concern in her brown eyes.  
"Mosquito bites," Grace said as Jason woke up.  
"Mom? Dad?" Jason asked, his teeth chattering as if he was freezing and he looked at Nathan and Sarah.  
"How are you feeling, Baby?" Sarah asked, touching his forehead with her hand.  
"I can't stop shaking," Jason said. Grace grabbed an extra blanket and put it on him.  
"Thank you," Jason said weakly as Sarah held a cup of water to his mouth.  
"You sure scared us, Son," Nathan said, squeezing Jason's shoulder.  
"Sorry," Jason said. Jason was awake for a few more minutes before he fell back asleep. Sarah and Nathan went to get some coffee as Grace sat down next to Jason and gently rubbed his hand clutched in hers.

Grace sighed as she watched Jason sleep in his hospital bed and hold his hand in hers. She felt really bad that he had to be the one that got sick during all of this. This was suppose to be the happiest honeymoon for them ever, and then the plane crash happened. Oh well thought Grace. The Honeymoon wasn't that important, what mattered now was that Jason had to get well. They could always do a Honeymoon later when he was well.She watched him sleep and talked with the Dukes for awhile.

When supper came around Grace got hungry again and went to eat with Jason's parents. They begged her to come with him and to get some fresh air too. Grace rode with them to a nearby restaurant Taco Bell. She was surprised at how rich his family was, yet they still ate out like everyone else. Grace orded a Taco Salad and a diet coke. Her and the Dukes began talking.  
Then that was when Grace froze, there behind the Dukes sitting near the window was Daniel. He smirked and began to walk over. "Well well, we meet again Gracie", he said in a nickname she hated. Grace did not like the nickname Gracie, instead she preferred to be called Grace.

"Don't call me that, Daniel", Grace said in a tone the Dukes never heard her use before.

Daniel checked her over. Gracie hadn't changed a bit. She was still sexy as ever, and had a whole new look to her."You know,  
I was thinking, we should go out for a meal sometime, catch up on things".

"I think not! Daniel, your suppose to stay far from me. I had a restraining order against you! And, I am now happily married to a FBI Agent, I'm not about to go running around on my husband who I love very much!" she said looking at the Dukes terrified of Daniel.

Daniel grabbed her arm "If you know what is best, you'll do as I want, you know that Grace!" Grace looked down, and saw a tiny shiny pistol in his hand and she gulped. What was she going to do now? Grace wondered if Nathan noticed anything.

Nathan had seen everything out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Grace was upset at this boy showing up, but when he pulled out a small gun and started jerking Grace around by the arm that was all Nathan could take. Jason would want his wife safe and until Jason was better Nathan and Sarah would be the ones taking care of her.  
"Boy, I wouldn't," Nathan said sharply. The boy was only a little older than Nathan's son and he was leering at Grace in a way that Nathan didn't like.  
"Who are you?" The boy sneered, clutching Grace's wrist so hard she visibly winced.  
"Nathan Duke. Grace is married to my son. Now you let her go or I'm calling the police right now," Nathan said, taking out his cell phone.  
The boy sneered again and flung Grace to the ground. "This ain't over, Gracie," the boy said, running out. Sarah gently helped Grace up and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shaking shoulders. Grace was crying as she looked at Sarah and then Nathan.  
"Are you all right, Grace?" Nathan asked, sitting on Grace's other side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as if she were one of the twins.  
"I guess so. I thought he was going to shoot me," Grace said, grabbing handfuls of Nathan's shirt.  
"That wouldn't have happened. Jason would never have forgiven me if I let anything happen to you," Nathan said, wiping her face gently.  
"Daddy, can we go back to the hospital now? I want to be with my husband," Grace sniffled.  
"Okay. Just let me pay for the meal," Nathan said.

Peter woke up, his mouth feeling dry. It felt as if he had been in a desert and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Looking around he wondered where Grace and his parents were. One of them would have gotten him some water. At that moment Grace and his parents came into the room. All three of them looked upset. Grace's face brightened as she saw him.  
"Jason," Grace breathed softly and ran over to him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. Peter kissed her back before he remembered about the malaria.  
"Grace, I'm still sick," Peter said, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back. He didn't want her sick on his account.  
"I don't care. I love you," Grace said, running her hands lightly through his hair.  
"I need some water," Peter said after a few minutes.  
"Oh, here's your water, Baby," Sarah said, picking up a water bottle and Peter took a deep drink.  
"Thanks, Mom," Peter said with relief.  
"How do you feel, Son?" Nathan asked.  
"Tired. Grace, are you okay? You look upset," Peter asked, touching Grace's face gently.  
"We had a run-in with Daniel. Now don't get upset. He didn't really hurt me that badly. My wrist is bruised, but your dad stopped him before he could try anything," Grace said.  
"I'm glad of that," Peter said, wrapping her hair around his fingers. Peter was upset that Daniel would be back, but since his father had stopped Daniel from hurting Grace he wasn't going to complain. it seemed that all Grace was was just frightened.

Grace smiled at Peter as he wrapped her hair around his fingers. Peter was looking a lot better since the Doctors had been giving him lots of water, and fed him some soup.Modern medicine helped him a lot to. Grace was worried and disturbed from Daniel's visit, but at least she was safe thanks to Nathan her Daddy.

Two weeks later, Peter was back to his old self with new energy. They walked out of the hospital together, Grace excited about the Honeymoon they were fixing to take. They even took another plane this time it was a big huge airbus and they checked it for any technical difficulties. There wasn't any. Grace walked onto the plane with Peter this time wearing a light peach dress perfect for summer. "I'm glad your doing better, Jason". Grace decided she would start calling him Jason. They had brought their own lunch since flights didn't provide meals anymore.

What Grace didn't know was that Daniel was also on the plane watching their every move well, Grace's anyway. He even had his small pistol with him, No one even knew he had carried it with him on this flight. Whenever Grace decided to go to the bathroom, he would follow her and hold her hostage.

Peter sat next to his wife, holding her hand and whispering in her ear how much he loved her. The bout with malaria had taken a lot of his energy, but Grace had been there through all of it with her love , smiles, and kisses. As soon as he was no longer contagious she was kissing him often. Some days it seemed as if she was every five minutes.  
Peter couldn't complain. He loved it when she kissed him. It was like kissing a rose petal; soft. After the run-in with Daniel Grace would rarely leave his side. Even when they slept she wrapped her arms tightly around him as if she was going to lose him.  
"Jason, I love you," Grace said, rubbing his face gently with her soft fingers. Peter gripped her hand and kissed each finger gently.  
"I love you too. Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Peter asked.  
"No," Grace said.  
"Well, you are. Kiss me, Baby," Peter ordered, kissing her lips gently. Grace kissed him back, cupping his face with her hands.  
Grace and Peter talked all through the flight about nothing and everything. Grace expressed her concerns over having children. Wondering if Darcy's poison and Peter's malaria might prevent them from having children.

Grace felt like she was on cloud nine. Jason made her feel like she was practically a princess. Well, his princess anyway. She giggled at the thought as they talked and ate their meal, kissing one another when they had the chance.

Daniel kept watching the couple from a few feet away. They disgusted him Grace and her husband did. They were so much in love, it threw him in a jealous rage. Why couldn't Gracie ever love him like that? What did Jason have that he didn't?  
If he couldn't get Grace to love him, he was definitely going to kill her. If he couldn't have her, then neither could Jason.

Grace excused herself that she had to go to the restroom. Going to their wasn't a problem. Grace did her business, reapplied her lip gloss, then appeared back out of the bathroom, she was heading back towards Jason when a hand grabbed her arm. Looking down alarmed, Grace saw it was Daniel and he was on this flight! "Daniel, what on earth are you doing!  
let me go!" Grace tried to keep her voice lowered to keep from alarming the passengers.

He jerked her towards the kitchen area where they still used it to heat people's food up. He showed her the tiny pistol and put it towards her side and pulled her into his chest in an hostage embrace and had one hand around her waist. "You do as I say, or I am going to kill you. Understood?" he threatened in her ear.

Grace swallowed hard she was really scared and Jason's dad wasn't there this time to save her. A lot could go wrong.  
Grace hoped Jason was prepared for something like this. The FBI was trained to handle every crisis even hostage situations.  
Grace nodded and went along with Daniel. If she did what he told her, then she and everyone else might live.

Daniel held Grace in his arms. "Now, Beautiful, you are going out there and telling your husband that you don't love him and you never did," Daniel said.  
"Peter would never believe that!" Grace said, her voice catching on a sob.  
"You better make him believe that. Also you're going to file for divorce. When you do that then you're going to marry me and you're going to do everything I tell you," Daniel said, touching her face gently with his fingers.  
"Please, Daniel, leave me and my husband alone," Grace begged as he pushed her back towards her seat.  
"Now go tell him what I said. If you don't you're going to lose your husband and I'll still marry you anyways," Daniel said.

Grace sat back down, looking upset. "Grace, are you okay?" Peter asked. Her hands were shaking and she looked on the verge of tears.  
"I'm fine, Jason," Grace said as Peter cupped her face and gently stroked it. She looked towards the galley fearfully.  
"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Peter asked.  
"It's Daniel. He's here, Peter. He took me in his arms and threatened to hurt you if I didn't divorce you," Grace said, lowering herself in the seat.  
Peter felt a cold chill in his stomach. Daniel was trying to break up this marriage like Darcy had done. "Grace, you can't give in to that. When it comes time we'll get off the plane and get lost in the crowd. He won't find us," Peter said.  
"Peter, I'm scared," Grace said, her tears falling on his fingers.  
"I know, but if you kiss me it'll make you feel better," Peter grinned as he tipped her head slightly and gave her a long kiss, hearing her sigh softly as she kissed him back.  
"I love you," Grace said as they broke apart and she rested her head against his shoulder. Peter rubbed her back and hair gently, kissing her at intervals.  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep. It'll be awhile before we get to Hawaii. As soon as we land I'll buy another plane ticket and we can get out of there before he suspects," Peter said, resting his head on top of hers as she laid her head against his shoulder. They were asleep in minutes.

Grace fell asleep trying hard not to even think about Daniel who was sharing the plane with him. No matter how much Daniel wanted her to Divorce Jason, Grace couldn't do it. She would put her own life in Danger to avoid Divorcing Jason. Jason was right, she couldn't give into that kind of blackmail.

When Grace dreamed, she dreamed that her and Jason were already in Hawaii having a marvelous time, a big hotel suite, pineapple ice cream every other day. There was also Hawaii Caribbean music being played as they walked along the beach and swam in the beach. And no Daniel was around. She even imagined Jason feeding her chocolate strawberries from a chocolate fountain at the place they would stay at on the beach.

They soon arrived in Florida which they would take another plane there to go to Hawaii. Grace hoped that Daniel wasn't going to be on that flight. Turns out he wasn't. They got off the plane safely and ran for their other flight. Grace sighed happily, looks like they were going to get the vacation they deserved. Grace leaned into Jason's chest smelling of his cologne "I want to be with you forever Jason I love you". then she asked "What's the first thing you want to do when we get to Hawaii?"

Peter held Grace tightly in his arms, relieved that they had gotten off the plane without Daniel noticing them. He rested his chin on top of her head and played with her hair. "I don't know yet. As long as you are with me I don't really care what I do first," Peter said.  
"I do love you," Grace said, looking up at him and rubbing his face gently with one of her hands.  
"I love you too," Peter said, raising her face so he could kiss her.  
The plane landed in Hawaii the next day. The air was warm and balmy as they stepped off their plane. Peter and Grace held hands as they went to the conveyor to pick up their luggage, looking at each other as if they were in love with no one else but each other.  
"I'm glad we're here, but I'll be glad when we get back to Hazzard," grace said as Peter grabbed their two suitcases.  
"Me too. Mom was a little upset that we had to leave. I guess she thought I wouldn't leave her any time soon," Peter said.  
"It's hard on her. I mean she never had you as a child. Darcy took you as soon as you were born and made your mother think she had lost you in childbirth. I understand," Grace said as peter hailed a taxi.  
"I wanted to discuss that with you. Do you want children?" Peter asked.  
"What?" Grace asked as he put the suitcases in the trunk of a taxi.  
"Do me and you want children? I do, but I'll understand if you don't," Peter said as they got into the backseat.  
"Where to, Pal?" The cabbie asked.  
Peter showed him an address of a hotel and the cabbie drove off. "I do, but I went to the doctor before we married for our blood tests and physicals. When she found out that Darcy had poisoned me that time she said I may never bear children," Grace said, looking sad.  
"She said may?" Peter asked.  
"That's right. It's not a sure thing, but she told me not to be upset if I never give you a son or daughter," Grace said, tears spilling over.  
"The poisoning was that bad?" Peter asked.  
"She said it was pretty awful. Of course it might be a good thing considering we have Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel always trying to break us up. Darcy and Amanda might steal the baby like Darcy did to you and your mother when you were born and Daniel's the type who would make me leave you and force an abortion on me," Grace said.  
"Maybe you're right about all that. I just hate the fact that we can't have a baby because of what three people are doing," Peter said, holding her tightly in his arms.  
"I plan on calling your mother tonight. She made me promise to call as soon as we get here. Maybe she'll have some ideas," Grace said, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
"You talk with Mom and I'll talk to Dad. Maybe they will know what to do," Peter said. For their sakes he hoped they did. He wanted a baby, but with so many things against it he didn't want to endanger Grace or a baby any more than he had.

Grace felt terrible that she had to break that news to Jason. That they may or may not ever have any children. But the Doctor did say May what she didn't say was that they couldn't have any kids. If it was meant to happen, then God would try to make it happen so they could have kids right, thought Grace to herself. They couldn't give up hope.

Once they got to their hotel room, everything was breathtaking, just like in Grace's dream. There was silk bed sheet covers on their bed, fresh fruit and sandwiches in the kitchen of the suite, and a back porch big enough that they could sit outside, and listen to the ocean waves. They could even walk to the beach if they wanted to.

Grace set her things down and went to go call Sarah while Jason was out on the deck, calling his own father. Grace hoped the Dukes had more encouraging words than the Doctor's did.

Sarah picked up after a few rings. They had just finished having supper in Hazzard, and Nathan had put the girls to bed since they had school in the morning.

"Grace hi! It's so good to hear from you, how is Hawaii?" she asked.

Grace smiled "It's great it's like everything I've ever dreamed of. Sarah could I talk to you? I need some encouraging advice.

"Sure sweetie, anything you want?" Sarah asked as she was doing the dishes.

Grace told Sarah everything she had told Jason about their fears they may not be able to bear any children. Sarah listened, sadden to hear about the news the Doctor gave Grace. Doctors were suppose to be encouraging and to give people hope.

"Grace, I'm sorry to hear about all this but you can't just lose hope of having kids someday just because of what the Doctor said. The Doctor doesn't know everything, she just telling you what she sees. Only God can tell you if you and Jason will ever have any kids. If it's meant to be, if God sees it fit for you and Jason to have kids, then you will. If not, there is always other options like adopting.You can adopt someone's baby and claim it as your own. Never lose hope Grace. All you can do is pray about it with Jason, and God will take care of everything".

Grace immediately felt better and hopeful. Maybe her and Jason could possibly have kids after all! They just had to have hope and faith."Thanks Sarah, I feel so much better now", said Grace. Her mood brightening.

Sarah chuckled "Anytime dear. Go on and enjoy your honeymoon. Tell Jason I said hi and that I love him".

Grace smiled "I sure will, bye". Grace hung up the phone and went to join Jason on the deck the sun was starting to set. "Jason I talked to your mom, what did your dad say?" 


	4. Miracles can happen

Dad, says that it doesn't sound definite and if we can't have children we can always adopt," Peter said as Grace sat down on his lap and rubbed his shoulders with her hands.

"That's what your mom said. Jason, I want to have a baby with you. I just feel bad because of the possibility that I can't. That the poison may have messed up my system where we can't," Grace said a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I know, but we don't know that yet. We just have to try to have baby. If after six months and you're not pregnant yet we can seriously consider adoption," Peter said, kissing her lips gently. Grace wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back.

"I love you," Grace breathed deeply as they broke apart.

"I love you too. Now let's get ready for dinner. Dad gave me a lot of money and I want to take you out to the best romantic restaurant in Hawaii," Peter said, picking Grace up and carrying her into their hotel room. They both dressed quickly and fixed their hair.

The rest of the honeymoon passed blissfully and quickly. Before they knew it they were back on a plane to Hazzard. Grace sat next to her husband as the lights of Atlanta glimmered before them. "I wish the honeymoon didn't have to end so soon. I enjoyed it," Grace said, her head against Peter's arm.

"I know, but we can do this kind of thing every year on our anniversary," Peter said, caressing his wife's hand in his.

"Did you call your parents to pick us up?" Grace asked, raising her head from his arm.

"Yes I did. They'll be there when we land," Peter said as the fasten seatbelt sign flashed. In a few moments they would land. Peter and Grace had enjoyed the honeymoon, but what would happen when they landed? Amanda and Darcy were still out there. Not to mention Daniel too.

As they were Landing, Grace thought up a solution to all of their Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel problems. To avoid facing them, Grace thought they should move to L.A. or somewhere where those three weren't around.

It would bring them peace, and they could raise their kids without them

around.

It was an idea that might work. Even though Grace hated the thought of taking Jason away from his family. If they did move, Grace could suggest that Jason's parents move with them and move next door to them. Grace sighed thinking of the idea and she wasn't sure how the Dukes or Jason would react. She would bring up the idea with Jason when they were alone and they could discuss things with his folks at dinner. Or they would find some way in helping Grace feel safer.

Grace and Jason smiled as they saw both Sarah and Nathan and the twins. Grace felt much more relaxed since the Honeymoon.Jason had been wonderful to her and made sure that he kept her mind off her troubling thoughts. They went to the finest restaurant, watched movies in their hotel room, and even went to some tourist attractions in Hawaii. Grace took lots of Pictures and couldn't wait to show them to everyone.

It felt so good to be home. Grace wanted to take a relaxing bubble bath, and have a good meal. She was in the mood for a barbecue, and her and Jason followed the folks out to their car.

Sarah "How was the Honeymoon?" she asked grinning

Grace "It was wonderful. It was everything I had pictured it to be. Jason and I had a marvelous time". Grace smiled at her husband.

Something was on Grace's mind. That much was obvious. She seemed tense about something. Peter didn't have any idea what could have been bothering her. She hadn't complained since the day she told him that they might never have children.

He even wondered if that was what was bothering her. That Peter would love her less if they couldn't. Peter waited until they got into their room before he asked her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck gently.

"Are you okay, Grace?" Peter asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Grace said, her words broken slightly.

"No, you're not. You're upset about something," Peter said, sitting down and pulling Grace onto his lap.

"Peter, I love you, but I'm just so scared. Now that we're back in Hazzard how do we know that Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel are going to leave us alone?" Grace asked.

"We don't, but we can't be afraid, Grace," Peter said.

"I know, but, Peter, maybe it would be best if we left Hazzard altogether," Grace said. Peter raised his eyebrows in shock. Leave Hazzard? Leave his mother and father after he had just found them?

"Grace, that's a big decision. I just found my family and now you want to leave. I'd have to think about that," Peter said.

"Jason, I'm you're family too. Also if we have a baby I don't want what happened to you and your mother to happen to me and the baby. Also Amanda is probably still in town now. She's not going to give up trying to kill me or flirting with you and neither is Daniel," Grace said, stroking his face gently with her fingers.

"All right I'll think about it. Let's say that if nothing happens then we'll stay. Let's just wait and see what happens," Peter said.

"Okay. I can do that," Grace said reluctantly. Peter knew she was frightened and she thought that something would happen, but right now neither of them knew what was going to happen.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Grace played some more of the piano as Jason and his dad were outside talking, and Sarah was in the kitchen baking another cake. It was going to be strawberry, Grace's favorite.

Grace sang while playing the piano singing one of Sarah's famous country songs of course. She began to sing "Home is where my heart is", a single that Sarah did a few years ago.

When Grace was done, She joined Sarah in the kitchen and the two talked. Grace told Sarah what she told Jason and her biggest fears.

Sarah gave her a hug and told her everything would be alright. And that her and Jason shouldn't have to move if Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel didn't try anything. That running never solved your problems. Maybe Sarah was right, Grace thought.

That night, they all had a cookout, and Layla and Bo came over with their kids. Grace watched the kids in delight as they played ball in the pool with their dad.

3 months later...

Grace woke up one morning feeling well sick. She went to the bathroom for the third time that week and went to go throw up. They were still living at the Duke's mansion, since Jason and Grace hadn't found their own place just yet. Grace began to throw up feeling sick all over.

Sarah had just been doing laundry when she heard the sound of Grace throwing up. She brought towels in the bathroom and caught Grace being sick. "Oh, Dear", she said and set the laundry down. Grabbing a warm wet washcloth, she handed it to Grace.

"Thank you", muttered Grace weakly.

Sarah pulled her hair back "How long have you been sick like this, Grace?"

"Since three days ago. I might have the flu, I can't keep nothing down!" Grace threw up again.

Peter had been living blissfully with his family since he and Grace had come back from their honeymoon. Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel hadn't bothered them once since they had come back and that made Grace happier about living in Hazzard and maybe trying to have a baby.

Peter had just come in from a stakeout, dead-tired when he heard the sound of throwing up in the bathroom. He went into the bathroom and saw his mother and wife by the toilet. "Is everything okay?" Peter asked. Grace raised her face, tears streaming down her face.

"Jason, your mom thinks I'm... that I might be... pregnant," Grace faltered slightly.

"What?" Peter stooped next to his wife.

"Jason, I've had three children. I know the symptoms of pregnancy," Sarah said, running her fingers through Grace's hair gently as Grace laid her forehead against the toilet.

"So much for the idea that Darcy's poison may have caused you to be sterile," Peter said, taking Grace in his arms. Grace rested her head against his chest.

"Jason, are you happy about it?" Grace asked.

"Of course I am, but it might be a good idea for Mom to take you into the doctor's for a second opinion and make sure it's not the flu going around. I also want to run a background check on the doctor you pick to go to. I don't want another Melinda wannabe running around," Peter said. Peter was happy about the baby, but if Darcy and Amanda got wind of this history would repeat itself again with Amanda and Darcy trying to steal the baby.

Grace was glad that Jason wanted to run a background check on the Doctor she was going to. She didn't want to go to the Doctor and find out later on the Doctor worked for Darcy. Grace wanted to go to a Doctor whom she could trust.

The Doctor's office the next few days she went to had a horrible smell. It smelled mostly of medicine and who knows what else. Grace felt like she might puke at any moment.

The Doctor soon called them in. Jason had run a background check on Dr. Matthews, a young woman in her 30's who resembled the actress Annabeth Gish. Whom Grace liked as an actress. The Doctor was nice and greeted Grace warmly as she entered. "Hi there Grace you said you've been sick lately?"

Grace nodded.

"For how long?" Dr. Matthews asked. She checked Grace over. The girl didn't have the flu.

Grace "For the past couple days I've been throwing up. I took a pregnancy test, and it said I was pregnant."

Dr. Matthews looked at her "I want to run some tests and a second pregnancy test to confirm it", she jotted down some notes. When she returned, Dr. Matthews took Grace's blood, and made her take another pregnancy test. She had also made Grace pea in a cup. Which Grace hated to do.

Within a few hours, Dr. Matthews came back with the results. "Okay, after running a few tests, the results are in. Congrats Mrs. Duke, you are pregnant".

Grace wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. So she did just that. Sarah gave her a hug happy for her daughter in law and son. Even though this all appeared to be happening way to fast. She had just found Jason and already, she was going to be a grandmother.


	5. Grace is expecting

Grace smiled as she looked at Jason happy about the news she recieved earlier that day. She was happy to be be pregnant and that her and Jason would be expecting a child of their very own. Grace was happy that Jason would even want a family. She would be crushed if he didn't.

Both her and Sarah had stopped to get some Hamburger buns and Hotdog buns. They were going to have Hamburgers and Hotdogs and Grace knew that everyone could be happy with that. Grace even got the stuff for the recipe she wanted to make of baked beans.

"Everyone, I've got some news to share that the Doctor told me this afternoon". Grace walked over to Jason and Jason looked at her curious. He was dying to know what the Doctor had told his wife! Jason hoped that Grace was pregnant.

Everyone stopped talking and looked in Grace's direction. Even the young children kept themselves occupied outside in Sarah and Nathan's backyard.They found it boring to be part of their parents social life.

"What is it Grace? Tell us, we're dying of suspense", said Lori chuckling. even while in her mid forties, Lori Leigh still looked young and healhy and even toned up.

Grace took a deep breath here goes. "The Doctor said that I am pregnant", she said looking at Jason in the eyes.

You could hear a pin drop in the room it grew so quiet. Then the whooping and hollering started and ladies began a cheering.

Grace looked at Jason, wondering how he was going to react. He seemed very happy.

Peter didn't know what to think. He had hoped his mother was right and that Grace was pregnant, but when he had gotten the confirmation it was hard to believe.

"Pregnant?" Peter asked, forgetting that the family was watching him.

"Uh-huh," Grace said softly. That was all she could say. Peter kissed her firmly. It took him a minute to realize that his family was watching with amused looks.

Peter looked at them feeling his face turn red. 'Sorry," Peter mumbled, swallowing hard.

It was then that everyone started laughing. The women all went back to the kitchen, leaving the men alone to talk.


	6. A family cookout

Grace joined the others in the kitchen to get everything ready for the barbeque. The men went outside to prepare the grill while the kids played in the pool and yard area.

Alicia had gotten a kick out of the whole scene "Did you see the look on Jason's face? HE was so happy, shocked, and stunned the whole entire time."

Lori nodded "I know, some men usually act like that when they recieve surprising news."

Grace helped with the food making salad while Sarah did the Hamburger meat.

"It's going to take awhile for the news to sink in", said Sarah happily.

Grace had been stunned by Jason's reaction. She thought he would be more happier than this. Was he really glad that he was having a kid, or was he having second thoughts about them having kids?

"I need to go out for some air", said Grace her emotions all over the place.

All the women looked at her with concern. It seemed Grace was feeling down already. Grace went outside for a walk. Not knowing Jason would follow her.

Grace sulked as she walked, they should be a lot happier than this she thought.

Peter watched as his wife left the house, looking a little depressed. He excused himself and followed her down to the lake that was on his parents' property. He knew one way to get rid of depression. Peter followed her quietly until she sat down on a log.

He crept silently behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "Jason!" Grace turned in his arms to look into his blue eyes.

"You okay? You look upset," Peter said, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"I'm fine. i just thought you'd have been happier about the baby," Grace said as he sat next to her.

"What makes you think I'm not? I'm just a little surprised is all. I know Mom told us that she thought you were, but to hear it from the doctor just stunned me considering how you told me that with the poison Darcy used on you that you might not ever carry children," Peter said, touching her still-flat stomach with his hand.

"So, you're really happy?" Grace asked, brushing his face with her fingers.

"Yes I am. I love you and I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't happy," Peter said, pressing his lips to hers, hearing her sigh happily as she kissed him back and dug her fingers into his hair.

Nathan stood by the grill with his father as Jason and Grace came back into the yard. Grace looked happier than when she had left and Jason must have said something because she was laughing. "She looks in a better mood, Son," Luke commented.

"I should have remembered what pregnant women are like when they first get pregnant. Sarah had the mother-of-all mood swings when the twins were born," Nathan said, smiling at the memory.

"Well, look at it this way, you're not losing your son, Nathan. You're getting a grandson," Will teased his younger brother.

"Don't remind me. I'm not that old," Nathan groaned as all the men laughed. Grace went back inside and Jason came back to them.

"What's so funny? Did I miss the joke?" Jason asked. Nathan wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"No, you didn't, Jase. How's Grace?" Nathan asked.

"Fine now. She thought I wasn't happy about the baby and that upset her," Jason said.

"Be careful, Boy. Women who get pregnant are very emotional," Luke cautioned.

"I think I learned that one this afternoon. I avoided that disaster. I just hope that Darcy, Amanda, or Grace's crazy ex-boyfriend don't get wind of this. I've put a lot of people in the Witness Protection Program. I'd hate it to be my family," Jason said, sounding as if he were teasing slightly about the Witness Protection Program. But everyone knew that he wasn't teasing. Nathan knew that his son wore a gun like Will did under his leather jacket for protection. It was hard for Nathan to see his son looking so worried, but Nathan understood that his son was just trying to protect Grace and now the baby she carried.

The next few months went by with peace and no problems from Daniel, Amanda, or Darcy. They didn't even hear from them that much and that

brought Grace peace.The only thing she didn't like what was happening

to her at that moment, was the weight gaining.

Grace at the moment couldn't fit into any of her jeans and that made her extremely emotional. She even called herself a fat pig.Grace and Jason's mother went out shopping for maternity gowns, and Grace even found some she even liked.

The smell of food cooking in the house made Grace extremely hungry as

she smelled barbeque chicken cooking on a grill outside. Both her and

Sarah walked outside. Nathan was teaching Jason how to barbeque and Bethanie and Melanie were outside playing with the sprinklers.

"Jason! look at us! Look at us!" both girls screamed in delight. They had a yellow slip and slide that you used to see on tv a lot. The sprinklers were going to keep them wet on the slide thing.Grace giggled as she watched both of them slide down it one at a time.Grace landed on top of Melanie and the two giggled constantly.

Jason smiled at his sisters. They were two silly girls at times. And he loved watching them play and laughing. "That was great!" he said. Grace

joined him bringing out a pitcher of tea and cups for everyone. "I see your dad is teaching you to barbeque, I am so hungry". she joined him at the grill.

"You can't really do this in New York," Peter said, basting the chicken he was barbecuing with sauce that his mother had made.

""Did I mention that I was hungry? Could you hurry up?" Grace asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The food will be ready when it's time. Why don't you go eat some potato chips until it's ready," Peter suggested after kissing Grace's lips gently.

"All right. Just tell me when it's done," Grace said. Nathan had pretended not to hear the flirting between his son and daughter-in-law, but he turned to look at Peter.

"It's getting close," Nathan commented.

"Don't remind me. I thought it got close when we woke up and she couldn't see her feet," Peter said with a groan.

"I remember thinking that when your mom was pregnant with you. Has Grace found out what sex the baby's going to be?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. We both talked it over one night. We're old-fashioned. We don't want to know," Peter said. Nathan grinned, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked his father.

"That's what I thought when your sisters were born. I didn't want to know either. I guess I thought if I found out that your sisters would die like I thought you did," Nathan said, his face turning grim.

"But I didn't die," Peter said.

"No, you didn't. But I am glad we got you back, Jason," Nathan said, hugging his son tightly.

"Dad, I've wanted to ask this question, but I don't know how you'd respond. How do you feel about Grace and the baby?" Peter asked as they went back to the food.

"I'm happy, Jason. I was a little surprised when you got married as soon as you came back. I think me and your mother thought that we could spend some more time with you before we had to give you up to a wife. I guess that just doesn't happen in our family. Your uncle Will was the same way. He was kidnapped and married as soon as he found his way to our family. But we love you and Grace and we'll love the baby," Nathan said, squeezing Peter's shoulder with his hand.

"Thanks, Dad," Peter said, feeling better. He had troubled over it, but his father had made him feel better over the choice he had made to start a family with Grace. He just hoped that Grace would stay safe and he would not have the problems that his parents had with Darcy and the other obstacles.

Grace went back over to the picnic table and found some chips she could eat on. They were sour cream and onion. Munching on them, she noticed that Bo had sat down at the picnic table also while watching his kids go play with Nathan and Sarah's. They were close in age. Danny and Amy grinned as they went to join Sarah's twins at the playslide.

Layla brought her two twins outside into the fresh air. She decided to join Grace at the table and talk to the young girl. Layla couldn't get over how pretty Grace was. Even though she was a few months pregnant. "Hi there Grace", she pushed the twins over in a stroller.They were both Toddlers now. Calleigh and Laura Anne were so cute. They had their father's hair and eyes, and their mother's facial features. They both were wearing matching pink outfits. And had bows in their hair.

Grace walked over to them "Oh they are so cute. Hi!" she said to each one. Both girls smiled and gurgled at Grace. They instantly liked her. Grace coudln't believe Bo and Layla now had four kids. How did they keep up with them all? "How do you keep up with four kids?" she asked.

Grace smiled as she gave each girls a bottle to sip on. "It's not easy, but somehow we manage it. And Bo wants more children. He wants a really big family".

Grace heard Bo chuckle and knew that Layla was right. Bo was a family man, and he loved kids. Grace hoped that her and Jason could be a happy family just like his mom and dad and Bo and Layla.

"So, when are you due?" Layla asked Grace.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to go to the Doctor on Monday to find that out. Jason and I don't want to know what the sex is. We want it to be a surprise".

"From the way your carrying it, I would say it's a boy". said Layla smiling. "Don't you agree, Bo?"

"Probably a boy, but who knows? A few times all of us have thought the baby was a boy until we had the doctor check and it ended up being a girl," Bo commented, grabbing a handful of chips.

"I still don't want to know. Jason said he didn't want to fall into the trap of painting the nursery pink or blue if we found out. He said he liked blue, but hated pink and if he found out that the baby was a girl he'd be forced to paint it pink," Grace said, watching Jason as he put hamburgers on the grill.

"Where did my nephew come up with that? He could paint the nursery a neutral color?" Bo asked, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Who knows. We haven't even decided on names yet. I think he's still a little afraid it's just a dream. Or that Darcy, Amanda, or Daniel might do something to me and the baby," Grace said. Bo and Layla gave each other concerned looks.

"Has Jason found out anything yet?" Bo asked.

"If he has he hasn't told me. Have you?" Grace asked.

"No. Not since that day you told me that Daniel tried to make you leave Jason and pointed a gun at you," Bo said.

"What about Darcy and Amanda?" Grace asked, putting her hands on her protruding stomach.

"Not yet on that either. Darcy has always been in love with Nathan and if she talked Amanda into trying to steal Jason from you I don't think those two have given up. Darcy would do anything to make Nathan love her and Jason love Amanda. She uses drugs and poison to alter personalities," Bo said.

"I know. When she poisoned me I was starting to believe her when she said Jason loved Amanda and not me," Grace said.

"I wouldn't think about that. Just think about your baby. It needs happy thoughts," Layla said, touching Grace's shoulder gently.


	7. Amanda drugs PeterJason

As Jason brought the Hamburgers over to them soon with melted cheese on top, and the hotdogs looked nice, Grace concentrated on eating after the prayer was said.

Grace tried to think of Happy thoughts about her baby, and about Jason.

Jason kept her happy and most of the time, he kept her mind off of the three obstacles that wanted to pry them apart. But Grace couldn't help but worry that those three might try to pull something. She couldn't help but wonder those three months that they hadn't heard from them, if the two women or Daniel was plotting or planning to do something cruel to them next.

Grace ate the cheeseburger it tasted so good. Jason was going to be a great cook on the grill just like his dad. "Jason, these burgers are great". she said. Everyone else sat around them digging into the food.

Meanwhile, at Darcy's mansion, Darcy and Amanda were having tea and lounging around on her back porch near the pool area and were talking about Peter and Nathan. Amanda sighed "Peter is now married to that Grace girl, how am I ever going to make him see that it's me he needs to be with, and not her?"

Darcy looked at Amanda and instantly felt bad for her. She knew what it was like to not have someone love you back and it was frustrating! "YOu know, whenever I had that sort of problem I used to drug the guys that I was interested in. It worked, for awhile". Darcy didn't want to add that it didn't work on some people those who were really in love with someone else.

"Hmmmm, you think we could try that on Peter?" asked Amanda tanning in the sun.

Darcy smiled mischievously. "I don't see why not. It might take his focus off of Grace and on us, for once".

The next morning...

Peter slipped out of bed quietly so not to wake Grace. It was difficult to do that since Grace had her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She only sighed softly as Peter laid her head on her pillow. Peter gently kissed her after he dressed and went downstairs.

Since Nathan had to wake up early to go to work Nathan was at the table, drinking coffee. "Morning, Son," Nathan said, handing Peter a cup.

"Morning, Dad. You going in early today?" Peter asked, grabbing a bagel.

"Yep. What are you doing up early?" Nathan asked as they both sat at the kitchen table.

"I have to protect a family going into the witness protection program. The husband is the only one who can testify to certain mafia connections so him, his wife, and two kids are going to disappear if and when they let us change their names," Peter said.

"Is it hard to change people's names?" Nathan asked, getting another cup of coffee.

"Not really. My only problem is that some people get hostile when we suggest that they have to act like they never existed and take a new name. Fortunately I'm not the one who's in charge of that. Someone else is. I'm just along to protect them," Peter said, putting his cup in the sink.

"I'm sure you do a good job at what you do, Jason," Nathan said.

"Whatever. The weird thing is that I can protect total strangers, but I can't seem to protect my wife and baby from two women and a crazy ex-boyfriend," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Son. Your grandfather had the same problem, but he didn't let Jenna ruin his life even though she nearly killed your grandmother and aunt and later stole your Uncle Will and Aunt Lisa. There's just some problems you can fix and others you can't," Nathan said, clapping Peter's neck gently.

"I hope you're right. I can't let Daniel hurt Grace more than he has and I can't let Darcy and Amanda do more than they have either," Peter mumbled.

Grace slept a good two more hours then she woke up. She had a very disturbing dream about Jason last night and it involved both Darcy, and Amanda. Grace remembered only bits and pieces of the dream, but she tried to shake the bad dream from her mind.

Taking a shower, Grace leaned into the warm water, letting it soak her body. She was now starting to show being only a few months pregnant. It still seemed unreal to her that she had married the man of her dreams, and they were about to have a child together, a little boy. Grace just hoped they would be good parents, and could protect the little one she carried.

After getting dressed, Grace joined Sarah outside who was tending her flowers and garden bright and early. "Morning Grace", said Sarah picking some vegetables from her garden.

"Good morning, do you need help with anything?" asked Grace. For the first time she noticed how big their yard looked, and she loved all the flowers. She smelled the sweet scent of roses, and tulips.

"No but thank you anyway Grace. I don't want you to do too much work with you being pregnant and everything". said Grace. Once she was done with the yard work, she looked at Grace "You up to do some shopping? We need to go get groceries, and some new maternity clothes for you".

"Sounds great", said Grace. She couldn't shake this terrible feeling that something wasn't right. That something awful was about to happen to her family.

Amanda got the needle and drug ready as she rumaged around her metallic car and carefully watched Peter who casually strolled along the sidewalk near the Chinese Restaurant he always liked to eat lunch at. If she could get him alone and without people noticing, she could inject him. Then he could be all hers. Amanda pulled up close so she could talk to him. She rolled down her window.

"Hey Peter, how's married life going?" she asked starting small talk. She figured Peter would love to talk about Grace. Truth was, Amanda could have any man she wanted. But she was drawn to Peter and she only wanted him.

"Great, I guess," Peter said nervously as Amanda's perfume nearly choked him. For some reason the girl put on enough perfume to strangle anyone. Even when they were dating and she was kissing him the smell of her perfume was enough to make any man not like her.

He sat down in his favorite booth and Amanda sat uninvited across from him. "Amanda, what do you want?" Peter asked, annoyed.

"I was hoping you'd change your mind about us, Peter," Amanda simpered, grabbing his hand and stroking it gently. Peter tried to pull his hand away, but Amanda was stronger than she looked.

"Amanda, there is you and there is me. There is no us. I love my wife Grace. I will not leave her for you," Peter said.

"I'm sorry then, Peter," Amanda said, a look of contrition on her face. A sharp jab in his hand caused Peter to yelp slightly. The room started spinning in front of his eyes before he fell out of the booth, passing out completely.

Amanda watched in shock as Peter passed out. Darcy never told her that the drug would do this! She said that when she injected him with it that he'd be all but willing to be with her and leave his wife! Amanda touched the side of Peter's neck. His pulse was faint and weak, his breathing shallow.

"Peter, please don't die," Amanda said, stroking Peter's face gently. Peter made no response or opened his eyes. Amanda had to leave. If anyone knew that she had been the one to hurt him like this then she would be in so much trouble. She had to ask Darcy what they did next. She knew that Darcy was going to inject Peter's father, but if both women knew that the drug hadn't worked on Peter they could figure out another way to have the men they loved.

Nathan, Grace, and Sarah all but ran into the hospital. Grace's pregnancy was starting to show and she had one hand on her stomach and the other on her back. "My name is Nathan Duke. I was told my son, Jason, was here," Nathan said to the receptionist.

"Thank goodness you're here. You son is in a coma," the receptionist said.

"What happened?" Grace quavered.

"This is?" The receptionist asked, looking at Grace.

"My son's wife," Nathan said, looking at Grace. Sarah had her arm around her in a tight hug as if Grace was one of the twins.

"Drug overdose. Your son was at a restaurant. The owner said he collapsed and the girl he was with left in tears," the receptionist said.

"What girl?" Grace asked brokenly.

"I don't know, Mrs. Duke. They just said that Jason was in a restaurant and a girl sat with him in the booth. The way they were holding hands they thought that she was his wife," the receptionist said.

"Amanda," Grace gasped out.

"If it was Amanda wouldn't Jason have tried to avoid her?" Sarah asked her husband.

"I'm sure he did. When he refused her she must have tried Darcy's drug on him, thinking she'd have him kissing her before the day was out. Apparently what Will said was true. That some people's constitutions can't take the drug. May we see my son?" Nathan asked the receptionist.

"Of course. He's in a coma and may not wake up," the receptionist said, pointing out the room Jason was in.

Jason was lying in the hospital bed, his face pale, an oxygen breather in his mouth. The heart monitor thrummed. Grace all but ran to him, massaging his face gently, trying not to move the breather.

When Grace ran to Jason's side, she couldn't hardly bare to look at her husband so pale and fragile in the hospital bed. Jason had seemed so strong to her it almost seemed as if nothing could ever harm him. This drug over dose only proved to her that he was mortal just as she was.

Grace took his hand and tears fell down her cheeks. She hated seeing Jason like this, struggling for his own life. She felt angry that both Darcy and Amanda caused this to happen that they were desperate in keeping them apart.

Grace wept as she stood close to him but not close enough to hurt him or to mess with the ivs or monitors that were hooked up at him "Jason, please don't leave me, I need you!Our baby needs you to". Grace felt like everything was her own fault. IF she had only been there, she might have been able to stop this from happening. But she couldn't be with him 24/7. Jason had a job he needed to do and Grace understood that. But still, the guilt kept building up inside her. "I'm sorry, I should have been there", she looked at him tears still spilling down her cheeks.

What Grace and Jason's parents didn't know was that Jason was still in the room with them, just not inside of his body at the moment. And he was staring at his own self lieing in bed staring in shock at his form, and his family around him.

No one knew that Peter stood beside Grace as she cried over him, a bright angel glowing next to him. "Am I going to die?" Peter asked, touching Grace's shoulder with his hand. Grace didn't know that his hand was on her shoulder.

"I don't know yet. You are still alive, but God wants you to live," the angel said.

"What happened? Amanda sat down across from me and I couldn't see what she had done," Peter asked.

"Amanda thought that if she gave you the drug that you'd fall for her instantly like Darcy's boyfriends had always done. She didn't realize that a straight shot not introduced through your food and drink would cause anyone to get sick. She never intended to harm you like this," the angel said.

"So she thought that I'd love her if she used drugs on me?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Yes. She thought you'd have signed divorce papers and kissing her right now," the angel said.

"I never liked kissing Amanda. Grace was the only one," Peter said, running his fingers through Grace's brown hair as she wept, stroking his face as he was in the bed.

"God knows that. God is sad that this happened to you, but He wouldn't have let you cheat on your wife. God always plans something for the good. If God decides he wants you to live He wants you to know that Darcy and Amanda will try again to get you and your father. He wants you to be strong and fight for your marriage. If you'll do that Amanda and Darcy's attacks against your family will be numbered," the angel said.

"Okay, but there will be more attacks?" Peter asked.

"Yes. There will be one more attack, but when this attack is over Amanda and Darcy will go to prison and not get out. Their money won't do that for them like it has in the past," the angel said. Peter then looked at his wife and parents. Sarah had her arm around Grace and was speaking words of comfort like she was the twins.

"All right. I'm ready," Peter said, with a bravery that wasn't felt. The angel pushed him gently and Peter woke with a gasp in the hospital bed.

"Jason!" Grace cried as he looked at her. He couldn't say anything with the breather in his mouth, but looked at Grace and his parents.

"You weren't supposed to inject him with a straight shot, Amanda!" Darcy exclaimed as one of her servants gave her a pedicure.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me that. I didn't know what to do. He said that he didn't love me and I thought I was supposed to. I thought I'd be kissing him about now," Amanda said unhappily.

"I thought it would be obvious. You were supposed to slip it in his food when he wasn't looking for about a week. In a weeks time he'd want you so badly he would want to leave Grace," Darcy said.

"Well, I still didn't know. What do we do know? Peter's going to suspect if I try to drug him again. I also found out Grace is pregnant. She's having the baby that I wanted," Amanda pouted.

"Well, we could always kidnap Grace and Sarah. Then Nathan and Peter will divorce them. Then after they agree we'll hold Grace until it's time for the baby to be born and then my cousin Melinda can take out the baby like she did to Sarah when Peter was born. That way you can have Peter's baby," Darcy said, a smile on her lips.

"Well, I still didn't know. What do we do know? Peter's going to suspect if I try to drug him again. I also found out Grace is pregnant. She's having the baby that I wanted," Amanda pouted.

"Well, we could always kidnap Grace and Sarah. Then Nathan and Peter will divorce them. Then after they agree we'll hold Grace until it's time for the baby to be born and then my cousin Melinda can take out the baby like she did to Sarah when Peter was born. That way you can have Peter's baby," Darcy said, a smile on her lips.


	8. More Trouble lies ahead

Grace was startled a bit when Jason woke up gasping "Someone get this tube out of his mouth!" she said barking order at the nurses. The Nurses did so and also checked Jason's vital signs. They were surprisingly normal and he was awake. "I'll go get the Doctor", she said and took off in a hurry.

Both Grace, Sarah and Nathan crowded around Jason's bed. Grace took his hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "Jason, you gave us a scare". she said tears still falling down her own cheeks. Grace was grateful that Jason was finally awake, but it didn't shake the guilt that kept building up inside of her.

Grace kissed his cheek glad that he was awake and alive. Seeing him lie in a hospital bed helpless had seemed so scary. She looked into his blue eyes which looked back into hers. "Jason, please don't go anywhere", Grace squeezed his hand tighter in hers and kept giving him kisses.

Sarah knew that her son was strong enough to fight anything. He had his father's strength and courage. And he was strong, just like his dad. That is what they had in common.

Peter watched his wife as she cried happy tears and his parents looked at him with love in their eyes. "How do you feel, Son?" Nathan asked.

"A little weak. Amanda drugged me," Peter said as Grace held a glass of water to his mouth. He drank deeply. The water tasted so good! His tongue felt dry and thick in his mouth.

"What were you doing with her anyway?" Grace asked, stroking his face gently with her fingers.

"I was going to eat. She came up to me and asked how life was going with you and all. I told her fine and left. She then followed me into the restaurant and sat across from me. She started to flirt then. She grabbed my hand and ran her fingers over it, asking me if I could leave you for her. I told her no. The last thing that I remembered was a sharp pain in my hand from the needle," Peter said.

"So pretty much what I thought happened did happen?" Nathan asked, resting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Pretty much. I do remember she wore enough perfume to kill an elephant. She always did that. Even when we were dating. If her drug hadn't have nearly killed me I probably wouldn't have still liked her that much on account of that. Her perfume used to choke me every time she kissed me when we dated. I am so glad you don't wear that much," Peter said, turning to Grace.

"I don't like a lot of perfume either. I'm just so happy you're okay. I can't raise our baby without you. I found out what the sex of the baby is going to be," Grace said, stroking Peter's face and hair.

"I don't want to know. I want to be surprised," Peter said, feebly raising his hand to her face. Peter was happy that God had given him another chance to live. He just hoped that Amanda got the hint that he didn't love her and wasn't going to leave Grace for her.

Grace smiled as Jason touched her face and deep down, she knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it, but if she kept staying here, Jason's life would be in constant danger, including the baby's. Grace couldn't have that happening. So she had to do the one thing that would keep them all safe. She had to leave. She had to go somewhere where Amanda, Darcy, and Daniel couldn't find her and make her divorce him. Grace wouldn't divorce him.

Grace spent the next several hours with Jason talking to him and kissing his hand. She didn't have the guts telling him she was leaving Grace didn't want to see his expression when she told him. She knew Jason would stop her from leaving and tell her a bunch of reasons why she shouldn't leave. Excusing herself, Grace kissed him and took one last look as his parents kept talking to him and left the room. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"I need a piece of paper", said Grace. The receptionist nodded and handed her a small blue one. Grace stood where she was and began to write Jason a note.

Jason,

I'm so glad that you're going to be okay. I really couldn't live life

without you. Which makes what I'm about to do extremely hard, but I have to do it to keep us and the baby safe. And so that Amanda, Darcy and Daniel don't force us to Divorce or try to kidnap our baby. Jason, I'm going away for awhile to my Aunt's Ranch in Montana. I need some time away from Hazzard. Away from our crazy ex's. I can't risk having them take the baby away or doing another attack to put one of us at risk. I am also planning on having the baby in Montana. I am doing this to protect our family. I plan on returning to Hazzard when Darcy and Amanda or Daniel is finally in jail. I Need to make sure that my pregnancy goes okay and that our child remains safe. I tried to get both of us to move before, but I could tell you didn't want to be away from your parents. But with what happened to you, I felt like it was my fault. Jason, I am scared of what they may try to do next and I can't stick around to wait and see what happens next. I love you and will see you when I can.

Love Grace

Grace sealed the note and told the nurse to give it to Jason as soon as possible after she has left. She knew once she left, Jason would follow her. Jason had a strong desire to protect his family and he was good at it. Grace knew. But she also knew they weren't safe in Hazzard. When she got a ride to the Duke's home, she gathered her clothes in a suitcase, called her aunt and booked a flight. Jason knew who her Aunt was, they had met a few times and what she didn't know was that when she ran scared of her problems, Jason as an FBI Agent could very easily find her. She arrived to the airport and boarded her flight. As the plane took off, Grace silently wept. She hoped Jason would forgive her and not be upset by what she had to do.

Peter ate the soup that his mother fed him, relishing each bite. "You know, being fed like this can make getting sick very popular," Peter teased between bites.

Sarah grinned and stroked Peter's face gently as he finished the last bite. "I wonder where Grace is? She's been gone for quite awhile," Nathan commented.

"I was wondering when someone was going to say something about that. Grace looked kind of guilty when I woke up and she kept kissing me like she wasn't sure when she was going to see me again," Peter said as a nurse came into the room with a piece of paper.

"Mr. Duke, your wife told us to give you this," the woman said, giving Peter a piece of blue stationary.

Peter read the note, his eyes widening with each word.

Jason,

I'm so glad that you're going to be okay. I really couldn't live life

without you. Which makes what I'm about to do extremely hard, but I have to do it to keep us and the baby safe. And so that Amanda, Darcy and Daniel don't force us to Divorce or try to kidnap our baby. Jason, I'm going away for awhile to my Aunt's Ranch in Montana. I need some time away from Hazzard. Away from our crazy ex's. I can't risk having them take the baby away or doing another attack to put one of us at risk. I am also planning on having the baby in Montana. I am doing this to protect our family. I plan on returning to Hazzard when Darcy and Amanda or Daniel is finally in jail. I Need to make sure that my pregnancy goes okay and that our child remains safe. I tried to get both of us to move before, but I could tell you didn't want to be away from your parents. But with what happened to you, I felt like it was my fault. Jason, I am scared of what they may try to do next and I can't stick around to wait and see what happens next. I love you and will see you when I can.

Love Grace

Peter closed his eyes to control the pain he felt. His wife had just left him because of Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel. "Baby, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, taking the note from his hand. Sarah and Nathan read the note quietly.

"You do realize how much she loves you," Nathan said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Peter asked, feeling tears spill over.

"You had just been nearly killed by a drug overdose, Jason. She doesn't want you to go through any more than you have," Sarah said, hugging her son tightly and brushing his tears away with her fingers.

"I'm going after her. I know where her aunt lives. I haven't seen the ranch, but Grace said she always felt safe there. I want her to realize that I love her and she had nothing to do with Amanda's nearly killing me," Peter said firmly.

"Jason, you just woke up a few hours ago. You are still weak from the drugs. Give your body a time to heal," Nathan said sternly.

"I'll do that after I find Grace," Peter said, apparently not willing to listen to his father this time. Peter normally listened to Nathan and Sarah since he hadn't been raised by them until he came back a few months ago.

"Jason, your mother and I love you, but this is for your own good. Nurse!" Nathan bellowed.

"Yes Sir?" A nurse came into the room

.

"My son is trying to leave in his condition," Nathan said, glaring at Peter.

"I am afraid that you are not allowed to leave yet, Mr. Duke. The doctor wants to monitor your condition for two days," the nurse said, sticking his arm with a needle full of sedative. Peter fell into a drugged sleep, Sarah stroking his hair and face gently.

Grace slept a good few hours on the plane and soon it reached her destination and she awoke remembering what she had done to get to here.

"Jason, I am so sorry", Grace whispered looking at her engagement ring and wedding ring. She missed him so much already, that it hurt. The plane landed in Montana without any problems.

Grace exited the plane and went to go find her luggage. Finding, it she

searched for her Aunt. Her Aunt's name was Nellie Robbins. With her short red shoulder length hair, she was easy to spot in a crowd. "Grace, it's so good to see you!" her Aunt gave her a huge hug.

Grace hugged her Aunt back. "It's good to see you to. My, have you lost weight?" she knew her Aunt would feel good at that. Her Aunt laughed "I don't think so, but thanks for the compliment!" she smiled at her niece. She also noticed she was showing and had a special glow about her. "Come on, my car is waiting for us outside".

The ride to the ranch was spent talking. "So Grace, how are you and Jason doing since you just had gotten married, what are you doing here?" her Aunt asked concerned at why her niece would be running.

Grace sighed. She knew her Aunt would want an explanation. And she wasn't all that ready to tell her just yet. It had been a long day and she was tired from her flight. Grace just wanted a meal and to sleep in peace for several days.

Grace told her what happened to Peter, and the problems they were facing with Darcy, Amanda and her crazy ex. Grace told her that she just needed to get away from Hazzard, since it was no longer safe

for both her and the baby. Her Aunt nodded and understood. Grace needed to feel safe. "And Jason couldn't come with you?" her Aunt asked. "Does he know your here?"

Grace nodded. "He couldn't come because he's still recovering from being drugged by Amanda. And, I don't think he wants to come all the way here just to be with me and be far away from his parents. I tried to suggest moving before and it was like he didn't want to be away from his parents."

"Well that is understandable considering he just found them Grace. But he does love you, I saw the way he kept staring at you at the wedding. He's so much in love with you". said Nellie.

Grace sighed. "I know. I just hope he can forgive me for leaving and understand why I had to do it just for awhile."

Nellie "If he truly loves you the way I think he does, I don't see why he won't understand and he may try to follow you Grace. What are you going to say when he shows up to my house?"

Grace tried to find words to say but "I would tell him I'm sorry for leaving. That I had to do it because I loved him and our family enough to keep them safe". Grace hadn't thought that Jason might actually try to follow her.

That weekend on a Friday...

Grace relaxed on the front porch of her Aunt's house. Everything about the ranch was everything she remembered. Now that she was away from Hazzard, Amanda and the others had no idea where she was, and couldn't attack her or the baby. They were safe for now. Grace watched her Aunt feed the Horses and other animals on the farm. She wondered what Jason was doing this very moment and she wondered if he would actually follow her.


	9. It's almost over

Peter still felt a little weak from the drugs when the hospital released him, but not so weak that he didn't get on the first plane to Montana. Of course Nathan wouldn't hear of letting Peter go alone so he went with him. Also Peter had to take medication for awhile to counteract the drugs that were still in his system.

Peter lay weakened in the rental car his father had gotten as they pulled into the driveway of Grace's aunt's ranch. Grace stood as he got out of the car, Nathan supporting his weight. "Jason, what are you doing here?" Grace asked, her voice slightly tense.

"You're my wife. I want you to come home, Grace," Peter said, walking weakly towards her and wrapping his arms around her as Grace's aunt led Nathan inside the ranch house. Peter stroked Grace's face gently and she looked torn.

"Jason, I want to, but the baby. And you don't want to leave your family. I see it in your eyes when I suggested it. I just think it'll be better if I was here," Grace said. Peter covered her mouth gently with his fingers.

"I love you, Grace. I want you with me," Peter whispered softly as he kissed her lips gently. He heard Grace's soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you too," Grace said as Peter trailed his lips all over her face.

"Then come home with me," Peter said in between kisses.

"I wish I could, but Peter it's all my fault that Amanda hurt you. If I had just let her have you she wouldn't have tried to drug you into loving her and leaving me," Grace said, covering his mouth with her hand to stop him from kissing her.

"That is silly. I don't love Amanda. If she had drugged me and I hadn't gone into a coma I wouldn't be kissing her. I don't love her. I love you, Grace. I picked you for my wife, not her. Now stop arguing and kiss me," Peter said, pressing his lips to hers firmly. Peter then picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house and to the kitchen so they could talk with his father and Grace's aunt.

Grace gave into Jason's kissing and kissed him back realizing she couldn't ever win an argument with him. She knew Jason would never let her out of his sight again. And he came all this way from Hazzard to follow her and be with her. Grace was stunned at how much he truly loved her. No one had ever loved her like that, not even Daniel. Tears of Happiness came down her face. She let Jason pick her up and carry her inside the house, though she was a bit worried about him picking things up or even humans, with the condition he was still in. She smiled at him glad to see him once more and deep down, she was glad he followed her here. They found Nathan inside talking to her Aunt. "I knew that he was going to follow, and I told her that she should call him to let him know she was alright. But Grace feared if she did that, their phone call could easily be traced and their ex's would find them again." she smiled as she watched Jason enter with Grace in his strong arms. Jason sat down in a chair nearby with Grace still in his arms. He settled her into his lap rocking her back and forth wrapping his arms around her tighter. He knew his wife was scared and that was why she ran to keep her family safe. "We'll figure out something to do while we're here to keep our family safe". he reassured her talking in a husky tone in her ear that he knew Grace liked.Grace looked at him and smiled and she wished she could believe Jason. That things were going to be okay, that the baby was going to be okay. But with all the things going on with their crazy exes, Grace didn't know what they should do. She couldn't even sleep at night fearing at what they might do next to them. She had even began to have nightmares about all three of them."Are any of you hungry? I could make some food. How does fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy sound?" asked Nellie.Nathan smiled "Sounds great. I think we're going to be here for awhile anyway. Well Jason might, but I have to go back to Sarah soon. But a home cooked meal would do fine for tonight". Nellie turned so she could fix them supper. Nighttime began to fall Nathan, Jason and Grace sat around the table thinking up a solution to protect Grace and the baby. "Have you decided on what should be done Jason?" he noticed his son hadn't moved and Grace was still in his arms.

"I don't know yet. Amanda wants me that's obviously clear. She did try to drug me. I wonder what she'll do now that it didn't work," Peter said, feeling the baby kick him as he touched Grace's stomach.

"I honestly don't want to think about it. Darcy tried to poison me and Amanda nearly killed you with drugs. It's just too much for my nerves," Grace said, playing with the top button of his shirt.

"Relax, Grace. It's not like they're here right now," Peter said.

"Well, we have to protect you, Grace, and the baby better than we have been. Maybe you and Grace can stay here until the baby is born," Nathan suggested.

"I can't stay away from my job for that long. Maybe we can have FBI protection around the clock until we catch them," Peter said, absently taking one of Grace's brown curls and wrapping it around his fingers.

"I don't know if your mother will go for that. She already has a lot of protection when she's on the road. What happens if we need to go to the store or drive your sisters to school?" Nathan asked.

"Well, we can have someone be with her at all times. Darcy, Amanda, and Daniel all like to attack when one of us is alone. I was alone in the Chinese food place when Amanda tried to flirt and Darcy locked Mom in a freezer so she could make you kiss her. Also Daniel tried to make Grace leave me when Grace got up to use the bathroom," Peter said, feeling Grace's arms tighten around his neck.

"Good point. That's one reason why I need to get back to your mother. If Amanda used Darcy's drugs on you Darcy wouldn't use them on me. She could do what Jenna did to your grandmother and grandfather. Kidnap your mother, make her divorce me, and force me to marry her," Nathan said.

"Dad, would she really?" Grace asked, tears in her eyes.

"I think so Grace. She talked Amanda into locking you in a freezer. I may have aged, but Darcy still thinks she's in love with me. I need to get home or call your mother and tell her that she and the girls need to get to either your grandfather's, Will's, or Uncle Bo's house," Nathan said firmly. Peter knew his father was scared and for a good reason. Darcy had been attacking the family since before his father had married. But Peter had the confidence that what the angel had told him was true. It was almost over.


	10. The next Attack

Sarah smiled as she kissed her twin little girls goodnight. It was hard to believe that not long after having Jason, they had two little girls. Bethanie and Melanie. The two girls slept in their rooms peacefully, and Sarah shut off the light.  
Sarah decided to go to her and Nathan's room so she could read awhile. She missed him being home with her even though it wouldn't be long before he returned home. He wasn't staying gone long. Sarah read a magazine in front of her but she couldn't concentrate. Something didn't feel right to her and she felt that she was being watched. Even though she had security around the house, Sarah still felt uneasy with Darcy still being around, Sarah was certain there would be a moment when she would attack.  
Sarah heard the door open downstairs, just as she was going to sleep in the dark. She knew it wasn't the girls, they were in bed. She knew it wasn't Nathan, as he was in Montana. Getting her pink silk robe on, Sarah went to go check what it was without even a weapon. "Hello?! Nathan is that you"  
No answer just the sound of footsteps approaching the stairs. "Nathan?" called out Sarah frightened for her life. That's when she saw Darcy come up the stairs. Sarah panicked and ran to the little girl's room. She locked the door and grabbed the girls, escaping through the balcony door, Sarah tripped and injured her ankle, but she still managed to get to the jeep, and drive towards Bo's house.  
Sarah was almost there when the brakes gave out on her. The girls woke up, "Mommy where we going?" asked Bethanie.  
Sarah looked up "We're going to Uncle Bo's. He can help us". Sarah then noticed that the breaks weren't working, and they were going faster. No no! Sarah thought panicking, her eyes going wide. The last thing Sarah thought about was Nathan and wondered if she would see him again as her jeep hit a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious.  
Bethanie and Melanie started panicking seeing their mother unconscious, and there was blood everywhere and the window in front was smashed in. "Oh no, Mommy!" cried Bethanie going over to her mother.  
Melanie the smart one said "We have to call for help!" reaching in her mother's purse, she dialed Uncle Bo's number, he would know what to do.

Bo was enjoying a quiet night at home, his wife in his arms as they watched a movie. The cell phone, that Bo kept for emergencies, rang loudly. Bo stood up and opened it. "Hello?" Bo asked, feeling a little annoyed. All he wanted was a quiet night at home and someone always did this.

Sniffles on the line stopped the annoyance in a hurry. "Uncle Bo, Mommy's hurt," a tiny voice said. It sounded a whole lot like Melanie, his nephew, Nathan's daughter.  
"Melanie?" Bo asked.

"Mommy, was taking us to see you. Mommy couldn't stop the car an' we hit a tree. Uncle Bo, Mommy's bleeding and I want Daddy and Jason," Melanie sobbed.  
"Okay, Melanie. hang tight. I'll be right there. Whatever you do don't move; don't touch anything. I'll be right there," Bo said soothingly.

Darcy followed Sarah in her jeep. It was a good thing that she and Amanda had talked one of her servants into cutting the brake lines. She wanted Sarah to sign the divorce papers and Sarah couldn't do that unless she was here. Of course that involved Darcy kissing him to get him to agree. Darcy was so happy. Sarah was going to divorce her husband and Nathan had to sign the papers too to make it legal and then he would be the only one Darcy would kiss from now on.  
After all these years Darcy remembered kissing Nathan that time in the Dairy Queen. He was a good kisser, even thought she had been the one kissing him mostly. Darcy stopped by the crashed jeep. The windshield had cracked and there was blood. Sarah sat in the driver's seat, moaning softly. Darcy then looked toward the backseat. Nathan's two daughters sat in the backseat staring at her.

"Who are you?" A girl asked, apparently the speaker of the two.  
Darcy figured that telling these two the truth wouldn't work. "I'm a friend of your mommy's a daddy's" Darcy lied, trying to look friendly.  
"I want my daddy," the other little girl sniffled.

Darcy thought the girls were so cute! Both had Nathan's dark hair and Sarah's blue eyes. That was when she decided to take both girls with their mother. If Nathan was going to be difficult he would do anything to protect his daughters. Darcy went to the van she had rented. and took out shots of sedative. The only way to get Nathan's daughters to come with her was to drug them with chloroform. After drugging the girls she moved them to her van and got her driver to help her move Sarah from the wreak.

It was hours before Sarah came to. And when she did, she found herself tied to a chair in ropes instead of a hospital bed, and Doctors and Nurses surrounding her. Sarah had expected Bo to rescue them, not Darcy O Malley. The twins! Sarah remembered. Where was Darcy keeping them? She better not hurt them, Sarah thought. She was beginning to wonder why Darcy had done this when a though occurred her. Darcy wanted her to Divorce Nathan. Then she wanted to get rid of Sarah and keep her kids! Noooooooo thought Sarah in pain. It also occurred to her that she would die here and not in some Hospital safe in Nathan's arms. She longed to hear his soothing voice that would tell her everything would be alright. Only things weren't going to be okay this time", thought Sarah as the pain kept getting worse. Her head throbbed, and she kept getting weak. Sarah didn't know how much time she had left. Sarah didn't want to die like this, at the hands of Darcy O Malley. She glared at Darcy who had just entered the room with some blue papers for her to sign.  
"Oh good, your awake. I was afraid you would never wake up. Then you couldn't sign these divorce papers.  
Sarah groaned wished I was already dead, she thought then her and Nathan would have stayed married till death do they part. Then Darcy could have him all she wanted. "Darcy, I need to get to the hospital, I don't have much time left to waste". Sarah said weakly. Blood was still oozing everywhere. Sarah didn't know how much she had lost already.  
"First things first. You can't go to the Hospital until you sign these divorce papers". said Darcy getting a pen ready.  
"Over My Dead body", grumbled Sarah. There was no way she was divorcing Nathan. If it meant dieing here at the hands of Darcy, so be it. Sarah would fight for her marriage.  
Darcy pulled out a gun which was loaded "If you don't sign these papers, I won't hesitate to shoot you"  
Sarah swallowed hard. Now she didn't have a choice but to sign them. She just hoped Nathan understood that she was forced to sign them "Okay. Just put the gun down, we don't need to scare my little girls". Sarah grabbed the pen and looked at Darcy. "I always knew it was too good to be true that Nathan loved me. And I knew someday, he would be forced to give up our marriage so he could be with you. I Hope he's going to be much happier being married to you.  
Darcy grinned "Oh he will be much happier. At least with me, he won't be on the road all the time, and can actually stay in one place. And, we'll raise your little girls together, and I finally get to see Peter and get rid of that wife of his, so he can be with Amanda"  
Sarah whimpered some, "Just take care of my family ok Darcy? they are important. And, I want to see my girls one last time.  
Darcy stood up stiffening. "They are busy getting ready to welcome their dad home with a party. I don't think you will be missed much. If your not dead by the next time I come in here, then I will have to make sure that you stay dead, myself." with that, Darcy took the papers and pen and left.  
Sarah began to cry. What if Nathan never forgave her for this? She couldn't face him now not at a time like this. Sarah struggled, finally loosening the ropes that held her. She had to get out to go get help for her daughters and help for herself. She couldn't die that easily, Sarah was too strong for that. Sarah escaped out the window doing a long jump. Once she was on solid ground, she began to run and much later, she began to pound on Bo's door.  
Layla who had been doing laundry heard the knocking. She went to answer it, and found Sarah all bloody and her body was slightly swaying. "Sarah? Oh my gosh!" Layla caught her as her niece fainted in her arms hurt and bleeding everywhere. "I'll get you to the hospital.  
"No Hospital. She'll find me there", rasped Sarah.  
"Okay, but we do need to get you upstairs to bed. I can tend to your wounds and call a Doctor here". Layla took the brunette upstairs, and laid her in bed. Sarah didn't look well. Layla then called Bo. 


	11. Sarah is injured

Bo had been looking for Sarah and the twins all night when he found the wreck of the jeep on the side of the road. He had almost thought the worst when he saw all of the blood on the ground. He hoped they were all right when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Bo asked, flipping open his phone.

"Bo, thank God I reached you! Sarah's here and she's hurt bad!" Layla's voice came through the connection, nearly hysterical.

"Calm down, Baby. I'll be right there," Bo said, jumping through the window like it was The General Lee. Bo rushed back as fast as he could. Sarah was in a bed, Layla trying to clean the cuts on her forehead.

"What happened?" Bo asked, Sarah's moans getting to him.

"As far as I know Sarah was on our porch. I tried to get her to the hospital and she said that she'd find her there," Layla said, applying a bandage.

"Uncle Bo?" Sarah asked, her blue eyes nearly glazed over as she looked at Bo.

"Sarah, what happened?" Bo asked.

"Darcy came to our house last night. I tried to get away, but I crashed. When I woke up Darcy had tied me to a chair. She forced me to sign the divorce papers. She held a gun on me and threatened to shoot me if I didn't divorce Nathan," Sarah said, tears streaking down her face.

"Where are the girls?" Bo asked, stroking her forehead gently.

"Darcy has them. She said she and Nathan are going to raise my girls. She's also going to get Jason back and get rid of Grace," Sarah said brokenly.

"Don't worry, Sarah. She won't get away with this. Nathan called yesterday afternoon. He's coming home in a few hours with Jason and Grace. We'll get your girls back," Bo said.

"But Darcy has to make the divorce legal with Nathan's signature, Bo. If Nathan knows that Darcy's hurt Sarah and kidnapped the girls he'll never consent to divorcing Sarah and marrying Darcy," Layla said as Sarah fell asleep

. "I know. I just hope the girls are all right. Darcy could use them against Nathan if he doesn't agree and she realizes Sarah escaped. I better get a warrant made out. that could take awhile. I just hope that Nathan's plane is late. He could be walking into a trap of he's not careful," Bo said, feeling worried.

Nathan had been trying all day to reach Sarah. Either her phone had been turned off or she had forgotten it. With Sarah it was either one or the other. Nathan stood in Dallas next to Grace and Jason. At the last minute Grace had decided to come home with them. She stood there nervously, her hand on her stomach

. "Dad?" Jason asked as Nathan disconnected his cell phone. "Something's wrong. Your mom's not picking up her phone. I've been trying all day to reach her," Nathan said. "Maybe she's out visiting Aunt Layla and Uncle Bo? Or maybe Grandma and Grandpa," Jason suggested.

"You're probably right. We can check in at both places when we get back to Hazzard," Nathan said, not realizing that Sarah had been hurt and Darcy had made her divorce him and had stolen his girls.

Two hours later, Sarah woke back up feeling thirsty and hungry. But how could she eat or drink in a time like this? She was nearly killed and thought she was going to die. But now maybe she wasn't in the worsens shape to even die, yet. Sarah licked her lips and swallowed as she looked around. She was safe for now, and at Bo and Layla's house. She heard voices downstairs, at what sounded like Nathan and Jason and the other's talking.

Nathan. Sarah's eyes were now covered in tears after she realized what she had done. She had ended their marriage! And not because she wanted to, she didn't! How could Nathan ever forgive her. She couldn't face him now, or even look at him. Sarah wanted to hide under the covers because at least they offered her some kind of comfort. Sarah noticed in the bedroom mirror that Layla had cleaned up most of the blood and she had bandages on her. It hurt to even sit up. Sarah laid back down. frustrated.

Nathan was shocked at what he had just heard. Darcy had his daughters and had forced his wife at gunpoint to sign the divorce papers. Nathan ran upstairs to the guestroom where Layla had put Sarah.

Sarah had woken up, but she was whimpering. "Sarah?" Nathan asked, sitting down on the bed. Sarah wouldn't look at him. She just cried all the harder.

"Sarah, look at me," Nathan said, taking her in his arms and turning her head so she'd look at him. Sarah's blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry! Darcy made me do it," Sarah sobbed into his neck.

"I know, Baby. I know. Uncle Bo told me about Darcy and the gun. How are the girls?" Nathan asked, stroking her dark hair gently.

"I don't know. She has them and she wouldn't let me see them," Sarah sniffled.

"It's all right, Baby. We'll get them back," Nathan soothed, raising her head from his shoulder and kissing her gently.

"But, Nathan she made me divorce you!" Sarah protested as Nathan kissed her gently down the side of her face.

"I know, but I haven't signed those papers yet. They are not valid until my signature is on them and she has filed them. So in the law's eyes you are still my wife," Nathan said, pressing his mouth to hers gently.

"I love you," Sarah breathed softly.

"I love you too, Sarah. You are the only one I've ever loved. Darcy is going to find out that I don't love her and never will," Nathan said, laying her back down on her pillow and tracing her profile with his fingers. "Are you going to find the girls? I don't want Darcy hurting them like she did Jason," Sarah said sluggishly.

"Yes. Jason is going to help me and a few friends that he has from the FBI. We're getting a search warrant and we are going into Darcy's house to find the girls," Nathan said, watching Sarah nod off. Nathan pressed his lips to her mouth once more before he joined the others downstairs. Right now his top priority was getting his girls back.

Both Bethanie and Melanie didn't feel like they were in a partying mood as they watched Darcy's servants decorate her livingroom with party food, balloons and even a Welcome Home Nathan banner in the window area.

"We're going to be one big happy family soon. Just soon as your dad, and brother get here. Your father will sign divorce papers, and your mother will be dead so we'll have to get rid of her to."

It was all the girls could do to keep from running from the livingroom to go check on their real mother. Their mother could be dying, all because of this woman. Bethanie and Melanie felt terrible that they went along with Darcy taking them and now their mother's life was hanging in the balance.

"I want Daddy", sniffed Bethanie. She made no move to eat the party food which was tempting to do, maybe she would try some later.

"Your daddy will be home soon along with Jason so, we have to be ready". Darcy put fresh flowers in the livingroom. Soon the doorbell rang. Wearing a white silk outfit and her hair curled, Darcy went to go answer the door. Nathan stood there with Jason and some other men, Bo and will was her guests and a few of Jason's friends. "Nathan it's good to see you. I see you brought some friends". Darcy checked him out Nathan had changed some, but he was still good looking. Darcy didn't see Grace anywhere "Come in" she let the men in. 


	12. Sarah Recovers from Accident

Nathan looked around at the living room of Darcy's mansion. She had decorated it like she had expected him to show up. "Daddy!" Twin shrieks of joy filled his ears and two tiny bodies flung at his legs. Nathan got down to his daughters levels and hugged and kissed them as if he didn't want to let them go.  
"Are you two all right?" Nathan asked as both girls buried their small dark heads in his chest as he lifted them in his arms and carried them.  
"Daddy, I want Mama and I'm hungry," Bethanie sniffled against his neck.  
"Me too, Daddy. That mean woman hurt Mama," Melanie said, tightening her small chubby arms around his neck.

"It's all right. I'm here now. And your mother is going to be all right," Nathan whispered softly as he sat down and settled both girls on his lap.  
Darcy whipped out a pen and paper and held them in front of Nathan. "What are they?" Nathan asked, deciding to play stupid.

"I just need your signature, Baby. Then I'll get these filed and then you'll marry me," Darcy said.

"Not on your life. You stole my children and tried to kill my wife. I'll never love you," Nathan said, his face hardening.  
"I think you will. If you don't want anything to happen to Sarah or your children," Darcy said cruelly . "You wouldn't dare," Nathan said, tightening his arms around both children.  
"I have always wanted you as my husband," Darcy said, reminding Nathan of the story of the snake in the Garden of Eden or Delilah before Samson lost his eyes. Nathan knew that Sarah was safe, but the twins were another matter altogether. If he refused to sign or marry Darcy she wouldn't bother hurting them. But if he did sign he wondered if Sarah would know that he had no choice?

Before Nathan could sign anything, Jason and Bo entered the house and Jason aimed his gun at Darcy. "Hold it right there Darcy. Dad isn't going to sign those papers, and it's against the law to kidnap a man's kids, nearly kill his wife and force him to sign the papers by threatening my niece's life. Your under arrest, Darcy". Jason said not thinking twice about arresting the woman whom he thought was his mother. "Along with other multiple charges".

Darcy looked up in bit of a surprise. Bo walked over giving Darcy a cold hearted glared. He then got out his cuffs and placed them on her. "You know, it's a good thing we followed Nathan because he knew you'd pull another stunt like this and it was only a matter of time." he said then he read Darcy's rights as he cuffed her.

Darcy looked over at Jason stunned he would arrest her after she had raised him all these years and took care of him, claiming him as her son. "Peter, you wouldn't dare arrest me. I'm your mother!. Nathan, you, me and the girls could be one big happy family if you would just allow it!" Darcy pouted.

Jason frowned and looked at her "I'm not sure who you are anymore. Your not my mother. You stole me from my real parents and on account of that, my mother lost my childhood years and never got to hold me. Your just some sick, twisted, person who thinks she cares about others, when truthfully you don't"  
Darcy blinked, letting the tears come. Forcing herself to look away from Peter. Her plans to have a big happy family had failed. She said nothing more dropped the divorce papers into a nearby trash can. And she followed Bo out to the police car. It was a good thing Bo and Jason had arrived before Nathan was forced to sign the papers.

Nathan held his girls on his lap as Jason drove him back to Bo's house. "Jason, what about Amanda?" Nathan asked, touching his son's shoulder.

"Uncle Bo said that if they take all of Darcy's male help into rehab they can check their bloodstream for the drugs that Amanda used on me. The doctors told Uncle Bo is was a combination of heroin and myth in the drugs. It's enough to addict someone and make someone dependant on the person who's giving the drug. It also alters the common sense where you aren't responsible for your actions. if they find the traces in the bloodstream then it will guarantee that Darcy supplied the drugs to Amanda to use on me and Amanda's arrest will be certain," Jason said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
They pulled into Bo's driveway. Nathan handed his sleeping daughters to Jason and ran through the house. "Layla, how is she?" Nathan asked his aunt.  
"She's fine, Nathan. Calm down. Did you arrest Darcy?" Layla asked.

"Yes. Jason has the girls outside," Nathan said, running up the stairs. Grace was spoon-feeding Sarah potato soup. Sarah's blue eyes lit up when she saw Nathan.  
"Nathan!" Sarah exclaimed as Nathan sat on the bed and took her in his arms.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Grace said, leaving the room.  
Nathan pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss. "Our girls?" Sarah asked, covering his mouth with her hand.  
"They're fine. We never have to worry about Darcy or Amanda again," Nathan said, stroking her face gently.

"Where are they, Nathan? Where are my babies?" Sarah asked as Nathan kissed her at intervals on her lips, nose, forehead, and neck.

"They're downstairs. They fell asleep on the way here," Nathan said.

"Darcy didn't hurt them?" Sarah asked.

"No. They've been worried about you, though. Also Darcy's in jail. She came close to making me sign the divorce papers. They threatened me with our daughters. Jason came in and saved us. So I am still your husband," Nathan said.  
"That's good. I wouldn't want to bring another baby into a home where the parents are divorced," Sarah said weakly.  
"What are you telling me?" Nathan said, looking into her blue eyes.  
"I think I'm pregnant again, Nathan," Sarah said, a faint smile on her face.  
"Pregnant?" Nathan said, feeling faint. He had thought that after the twins that he and Sarah couldn't have anymore children. Also the fact that their oldest was almost twenty that could be a big difference.  
"Are you happy?" Sarah asked, running her fingers through his dark hair.  
"What kind of question is that to ask me?" Nathan asked, taking his wife in his arms and kissing her firmly on the lips. Nathan was happy that he was going to be a father again. This time he wanted a boy. He had to make up for not being able to raise Jason.

It had been two days since Sarah had been in that horrible wreck. She still felt sore all over like she had been banged up really bad in which she had. She felt of the nasty cut on her forehead which had stopped bleeding and a large band aid had been placed their. Each time she woke up, she had to think she was safe and that Darcy was in jail serving her time.

She was told to stay at Bo's house at least for about a week before she could go home. Layla, Grace, and Nathan took turns taking care of her. Helping her with the eating, bathing etc. It was going to be a long recovery from the wreck. And Sarah got awful headaches from it. She was glad the girls were ok in all of this and so was her marriage. She didn't know what she would do if Nathan wasn't in her life anymore.

She glanced at his handsome form laying in bed beside her with arms around her. No matter how old he got, Nathan never lost his good looks, or even his Duke Charm. She still couldn't believe that Nathan wanted to be with her and not Darcy. She had Nathan buy a pregnancy test the night before and she was going to take it this morning to find out the results. Sarah smelled of food coming up from the air vent. It smelled like bacon, eggs and toast. Sarah's favorite breakfast.

Just then her girls burst into the room. "Mommy! Mommy!" they then jumped up on the bed going to her for a hug. Sarah gathered them in her arms kissing each of their forehead. "Mommy's so glad to see you two". she smiled at each of them. Both of them looked like her and Nathan. They had Nathan's dark hair and her blue eyes. "Mommy, we thought you were dead. Darcy kept telling us you died", said Melanie sniffing.  
Sarah held her tighter "Melanie, never believe a word that Darcy tells you. Darcy lies a lot. And she uses people. She's a bad person always stay away from her and I could never leave you girls or Daddy ever". Sarah smiled as Jason walked in to check on his mother. Even though she was pretty banged up, Sarah felt better that morning because her family was still with her.

"Jason, hi.It's good to see you", Sarah motioned him to sit on the bed. She wanted to hug him and thank him to. 


	13. Grace and Peter get a new House

Later that week....

Nathan held his girls on his lap as Jason drove him back to Bo's house. "Jason, what about Amanda?" Nathan asked, touching his son's shoulder.

"Uncle Bo said that if they take all of Darcy's male help into rehab they can check their bloodstream for the drugs that Amanda used on me. The doctors told Uncle Bo is was a combination of heroin and meth in the drugs. It's enough to addict someone and make someone dependant on the person who's giving the drug. It also alters the common sense where you aren't responsible for your actions. if they find the traces in the bloodstream then it will guarantee that Darcy supplied the drugs to Amanda to use on me and Amanda's arrest will be certain," Jason said, keeping his eyes on the road.

They pulled into Bo's driveway. Nathan handed his sleeping daughters to Jason and ran through the house. "Layla, how is she?" Nathan asked his aunt.

"She's fine, Nathan. Calm down. Did you arrest Darcy?" Layla asked.

"Yes. Jason has the girls outside," Nathan said, running up the stairs. Grace was spoon-feeding Sarah potato soup. Sarah's blue eyes lit up when she saw Nathan.

"Nathan!" Sarah exclaimed as Nathan sat on the bed and took her in his arms.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Grace said, leaving the room.

Nathan pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss. "Our girls?" Sarah asked, covering his mouthwith her hand.

"They're fine. We never have to worry about Darcy or Amanda again," Nathan said, stroking her face gently.

"Where are they, Nathan? Where are my babies?" Sarah asked as Nathan kissed her at intervals on her lips, nose, forehead, and neck.

"They're downstairs. They fell asleep on the way here," Nathan said.

"Darcy didn't hurt them?" Sarah asked.

"No. They've been worried about you, though. Also Darcy's in jail. She came close to making me sign the divorce papers. They threatened me with our daughters. Jason came in and saved us. So I am still your husband," Nathan said.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to bring another baby into a home where the parents are divorced," sarah said weakly.

"What are you telling me?" Nathan said, looking into her blue eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant again, Nathan," Sarah said, a faint smile on her face.

"Pregnant?" Nathan said, feeling faint. He had thought that after the twins that he and Sarah couldn't have anymore children. Also the fact that their oldest was almost twenty that could be a big difference.

"Are you happy?" Sarah asked, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"What kind of question is that to ask me?" Nathan asked, taking his wife in his arms and kissing her firmly on the lips. Nathan was happy that he was going to be a father again. This time he wanted a boy. He had to make up for not being able to raise Jason. Peter looked at his mother. She looked better since she had come in two days before. Her face still had scratches and from what Grace had told him Nathan, Layla, and Grace had to help feed, dress, and bathe her. Peter sat down across from her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Peter asked, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"All right I suppose. I guess Grace told you I might be pregnant," Sarah said, laying back on her pillows and both twins climbing on Peter's lap.

"She mentioned that Layla had gotten a pregnancy test. But could a baby live through a car wreak and the jump from the window?" Peter asked.

"I think so. Your grandfather says that Duke babies, especially, are strong babies. Your aunt Lisa lived through a crazy ex-girlfriend of your grandfather's trying to kill her before she was born," Sarah said, closing her eyes briefly.

"Do you still feel pain, Mama?" Bethanie asked.

"A little, Baby," Sarah said, touching her head and wincing.

"Hey, why don't we let Mama go back to sleep? you can visit her later?" Peter asked, standing with both of his sisters in his arms.

"Okay. Mama, I'm glad you're feeling better," Melanie said as Peter leaned both girls over to kiss their mother's cheek.

Sarah kissed the two of them back and as she watched them leave, Sarah drifted off into a peacefull slumber.

When she woke up, Sarah decided to go and take the pregnancy test Layla had gotten her. Stepping into the bathroom, Sarah took the test. Then she waited ten minutes. That was all it took to find out if you were pregnant. You pead on a stick, and then you got the results.

Feeling antsy, Sarah stepped back into the room to peek at the results.  
It read positive. Two pink lines, they were definately having another baby.

Sarah walked into the bedroom just as Nathan woke up. "Honey guess what, I took the test and I am pregnant!" she showed the stick to Nathan.

Nathan rubbed his eyes with one hand as he gripped his wife's wrist holding the test. "Pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. The pink lines showed it. So what do you think, Daddy?" Sarah asked, putting the test down and cupping his face with her hands.

"Do you think we're ready for this? We aren't too old?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think so. If your uncle could have children at his age then I think so could we," Sarah said, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I do love you," Nathan said as they broke apart.

"I love you too. I'm just glad Darcy didn't find out about the baby. I would have been in the same boat when I was pregnant with Jason and I heard she was slating Grace for the same thing," Sarah said as they dressed quickly for the day.

"Well, Uncle Bo did say that Darcy might be in jail and they might be able to tie her and Amanda together, but Amanda is still loose until the drugs that Darcy uses matches that of the overdose that was given to Jason," Nathan said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You don't think Amanda would try again, do you? Not with Grace so close to her due date?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that until Amanda is brought into custody Grace needs added protection. I don't have to worry that Darcy will try anything again since she's in jail so I can rest that you, the baby, and the girls are safe," Nathan said, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Darcy didn't kiss you, did she?" Sarah said, changing the subject slightly.

"Of course not. If she had succeeded and forced me to kiss her then you would have been the one I was thinking of," Nathan said.

"Just checking. So you still love kissing me?" Sarah asked coyly.

"You even have to ask?" Nathan said, pressing his lips to hers, hearing her soft sigh. Nathan and Sarah went downstairs a few minutes later, wanting to share their news.

Grace was downstairs with Jason doing a big jigsaw puzzle with him and the girls. Grace didn't complain once and hunted for the right pieces that fit it. She had bought a puzzle of roses in a garden.

She couldn't believe that in anyday, there new son would be born, and her and Jason still haven't found a name for the baby. The only thing Grace didn't like being pregnant was the morning sickness.

She got up a bit worn out from doing the puzzle. "I'm tired, and I'm hungry". she sat on Jason's lap and saw Nathan and Sarah coming back from upstairs.

"What do you want, Grace?" asked Sarah in the mood to fix some good food.

"What I really want, is a big fat sundae with chocolate & vanilla swirl and bannanas on top". said Grace. She loved Ice cream while being pregnant.

Sarah chuckled. "Afraid that'll have to wait later tonight. We need to eat supper first. I'm going to make chicken alfredo pasta or lasagna".

"We want lasagna!" yelled the twins in unison.

Grace "I'd like lasagna better to".

Sarah smiled "Lasagna it is." she and Nathan still stood there.

"We uh have some news to share", Nathan couldn't hide his grin.

"What's that?" asked Jason hoping it was good.

"I'm pregnant again", said Sarah looking excited.

The shock was heavy as they all stared at Sarah. "Pregnant?" Peter asked.

"Yes, pregnant. You don't mind, do you?" Sarah asked

"No. I just thought maybe you and Dad were too old to have children," Peter said, causing Grace to elbow him.

"So did we. Especially since it's been eight years since last got pregnant. I'm kind of hoping it's a boy this time since we didn't really have a chance to raise you," Sarah said, smiling.

"Another thing we can thank Darcy for," Peter said as his sisters ran off to play with their cousins.

"Peter, I'm still worried about Amanda. The baby's due in a month or two and what if decides to take the baby like Darcy did," Grace said, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach.

"I've thought of that. Some of my friends in the FBI have agreed to help me watch out for you. We've decided to try this new security grid that they're hoping is state-of-the-art. We figure that who best to try this out on than a member of the FBI and his family," Peter said.

"Will it work, Baby?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know yet. It's just been finished this week in our crime labs. I had spent the whole morning on the phone with my boss and he said that it should work. Besides myself he's also assigning two or three other agents to live in the mansion with us. They're going over there tomorrow to put the system in," Peter said.

"I hope this works," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Nathan. Peter hoped so too. If they captured Amanda that would take care of the fear and worry in Grace and Sarah's eyes. It seemed as if pregnant women worried more than a woman who wasn't pregnant.

Two months later.....

Grace and Jason had finally moved into their own Mansion next door. Both Nathan and Sarah had given them the house as a late wedding gift and like they said, they loved also gave them money to help fix up with the house, and to help take care of the baby and mother's needs.

Grace fell in love with the house from the beginning. IT had a big enough backyard where she could do gardening in the future just like Sarah did with hers. Grace walked in when Jason told her everything was ready. His FBI buddies now William and Sam Duke, helped them move everything in. Jason told Grace she didn't have to move anything since she was pregnant and was due at any moment.

Grace thought they made the house look beautiful and was surprised at how quickly they unpacked everything. A new Security system was installed that Jason had talked about. Grace went into the kitchen to make fresh Lemonade for Jason, herself, Brian, Will and Sam. She was sure that after all the moving, the guys would be thirsty. Grace also made some sandwiches. She put everything on the kitchen table and was reading a book when they came in.

That day Grace had her long brown hair swept up in a ponytail and wore a light yellow Maternity gown. As she kept getting bigger, Grace no longer felt as pretty and got depressed at times. But Jason always reminded her she was his pretty angel. 


	14. Grace gets painful contractions

Grace was downstairs with Jason doing a big jigsaw puzzle with him and the girls. Grace didn't complain once and hunted for the right pieces that fit it. She had bought a puzzle of roses in a garden.  
She couldn't believe that in anyday, there new son would be born, and her and Jason still haven't found a name for the baby. The only thing Grace didn't like being pregnant was the morning sickness.  
She got up a bit worn out from doing the puzzle. "I'm tired, and I'm hungry". she sat on Jason's lap and saw Nathan and Sarah coming back from upstairs. "What do you want, Grace?" asked Sarah in the mood to fix some good food.

"What I really want, is a big fat sundae with chocolate & vanilla swirl and bannanas on top". said Grace. She loved Ice cream while being pregnant.

Sarah chuckled. "Afraid that'll have to wait later tonight. We need to eat supper first. I'm going to make chicken alfredo pasta or lasagna".

"We want lasagna!" yelled the twins in unison.  
Grace "I'd like lasagna better to".

Sarah smiled "Lasagna it is." she and Nathan still stood there.  
"We uh have some news to share", Nathan couldn't hide his grin.  
"What's that?" asked Jason hoping it was good.  
"I'm pregnant again", said Sarah looking excited.

The shock was heavy as they all stared at Sarah. "Pregnant?" Peter asked.  
"Yes, pregnant. You don't mind, do you?" Sarah asked "No. I just thought maybe you and Dad were too old to have children," Peter said, causing Grace to elbow him.

"So did we. Especially since it's been eight years since last got pregnant. I'm kind of hoping it's a boy this time since we didn't really have a chance to raise you," Sarah said, smiling.

"Another thing we can thank Darcy for," Peter said as his sisters ran off to play with their cousins.

"Peter, I'm still worried about Amanda. The baby's due in a month or two and what if she decides to take the baby like Darcy did," Grace said, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach.

"I've thought of that. Some of my friends in the FBI have agreed to help me watch out for you. We've decided to try this new security grid that they're hoping is state-of-the-art. We figure that who best to try this out on than a member of the FBI and his family," Peter said.

"Will it work, Baby?" Sarah asked.  
"We don't know yet. It's just been finished this week in our crime labs. I had spent the whole morning on the phone with my boss and he said that it should work. Besides myself he's also assigning two or three other agents to live in the mansion with us. They're going over there tomorrow to put the system in," Peter said.

"I hope this works," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Nathan. Peter hoped so too. If they captured Amanda that would take care of the fear and worry in Grace and Sarah's eyes. It seemed as if pregnant women worried more than a woman who wasn't pregnant.

Peter walked in, feeling tired. With Grace pregnant and his friends in the FBI helping him get the house set up it was all Peter could do not to fall into bed at night. Peter sank onto the couch, rubbing his burning eyes. He felt his wife's hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"That feels good," Peter said.

"You look as if you need it is all," Grace said, rubbing a particularly sore spot. "I do, but I appreciate it," Peter said, gripping her wrist and pulling her around the couch and onto his lap.

"Are you sure you still love me? I'm as big as a whale," Grace said as he kissed her neck gently.

"I like whales. I think they're cute," Peter said, his lips moving to her mouth. he kissed her lips gently, hearing her soft sigh as she kissed him back . "I love you," Grace said softly.

'I love you too. Even if you're large I'm always going to love you. To me you are more beautiful," Peter said, stroking her face gently and kissing her at intervals.  
"Peter, I made some lunch. Are you hungry?" Grace asked a few minutes later.

"Starving. Do you even need to ask?" Peter asked as they stood.  
"Just checking. I made sandwhiches and lemonade. I didn't really feel like cooking," Grace said as they went towards the table.

"I understand. I just want to eat right now and get back to work," Peter said, eating the hot ham and cheese that Grace had set in front of him. It was all he could do to stay awake, but he couldn't fall asleep. he had to set up the security in his parents' house and help Bo find Amanda and Daniel. Amanda had disappeared and it was now proven that it was Darcy's drugs that she had used on him. The girl and Daniel was just getting harder to find.

Grace was glad that Jason still loved her even when she was as big as she was now. Grace was looking forward into having the baby. The only thing she dreaded was they were still searching for Amanda and Daniel which meant, those two could strike at anytime and anyplace.

It was so hot outside. It was July, and Grace turned on the air conditioner in the house. When you were pregnant, when it was hot, it made you feel more hotter and unbearable.

Grace kissed Jason before he left work and packed him something to eat to while he was at work later on. She also packed him bottled water. She didn't want him hungry or thirsty. Grace was glad that Darcy was in jail .

Grace sat on the couch and watched tv, her daytime soaps were on, and she watched them, did some puzzles, and even read the book she had gotten at a book store recently. That night, she took a nice hour long bath with Jason's Uncles in the house. She hadn't remembered the last time she had actually relaxed. Grace had poured bubbles in the tub, and lit up some candles in the bathroom. It all looked so pretty. She then turned on a sound spa thing she had recieved as a wedding gift awhile back from her aunt. Grace hit a button where it said rain forest and then closed her eyes.

What Grace didn't know was that Daniel was nearby and watching her every move and wanting to make his entrance. He didn't know Grace was under FBI protection.

So far it had been quiet. Besides Grace's complaining about the heat they had no problems. The only one Peter could see was that Amanda and Daniel were still out there and from what Bo had told him Darcy wasn't talking about where Amanda could be. And Daniel was pretty scarce since he had tried to make Grace leave him when they were on their honeymoon.

Uncle Will and Uncle Sam were in the kitchen playing checkers when Peter came in from his nightly patrol of the area. Peter took his gun and hung it on a hook after putting on the safety. Peter liked his uncles. They both were kind men, like his father. Uncle Will and Uncle Sam had both been kidnapped by women who were in love with men they couldn't have. Uncle Sam was like Peter. He had been taken by Darcy after an accident and she had drugged him with her drug while he had amnesia. Uncle Sam had thought he was in love with Darcy until she tried to kill Sarah. Now Uncle Sam was happy with Nathan's sister, Lisa.

"So how is everything, Peter?" Uncle Will asked. Even though his parents called him Jason, a few members of the family called him Peter to make him more comfortable. "All quiet on the western front," Peter quipped, causing his uncles to grin.  
"Where's Grace?" Peter asked, looking around the room.  
"She said she wanted to take a bath. She was complaining of lower back pain," Uncle Sam said, moving a checker.

"She's probably using enough candles up there to burn the house down," Peter commented.

"Probably. I know your aunt does," Uncle Will said with a smile.  
"Your Aunt Lisa does too. At least the bathroom always smells good when she gets out," Uncle Sam said as Grace came down the stairs just then, wearing a beautiful blue maternity dress. Her brown hair was still damp, but hung loose over her shoulders.  
"Feel better?" Peter asked as Grace went into his arms.  
"Much. I was hoping I'd be done by the time you got in," Grace said as they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch . "Do you really feel okay, Grace?" Peter asked as Grace nestled her head in Peter's shoulder and ran her fingers lightly up and down his arm.  
"Of course I do. I was a little sore and it's hot outside, but the bath helped. Now can I have a kiss from my handsome husband?" Grace asked. Peter didn't need to be asked twice as he kissed his wife's lips gently. Peter heard Grace gasp in pain and she touched her stomach.  
"Grace, what's wrong?" Peter asked. He hoped that it wasn't anything serious, but considering how pregnant his wife was it just might be. 


	15. Dean is born

Grace felt the contractions starting to hit her. Once she had a chance she could breathe, she looked at Peter and his Uncles. "I'm sure it's nothing probably false labor", she shrugged. "Hey, it happens." her heart pounded and suddenlyshe heard what sounded like something dripping on the floor. Grace looked down. Her water had immediately paled and looked at Peter "I think it's time, my water just broke!" Grace felt herself about to collapse. How could she possibly give birth tonight, with Amanda and Daniel still lurking out there?

Peter almost felt as if he was lost. His wife was in labor and judging by how pale she had gotten and every few minutes she grabbed her stomach it was close. Peter lifted his wife in his arms and carried her upstairs. It would probably be best if he got her comfortable.

"All right. What do I do, Grace?" Peter asked.

"I think we might need your mother," Grace said, squeezing his wrist tightly in a death grip.

"I'll go get her," Peter said, moving to the door.

"No! Peter, don't leave me!" Grace said, squeezing his arm even tighter and she screamed in pain.

"We need help," Peter said, framing Grace's face gently with his hands.

"Peter, just send one of your uncles. I need you here," Grace said, grabbing the front of his shirt. After sending one of his uncles to get Sarah and the other to get other equipment that was needed Peter sat next to his wife.

"I love you," Peter said, kissing her sweaty lips gently.

"I love you too. Even though I blame you for this," Grace said.

"How do you figure?" Peter asked, pushing her sweaty hair aside.

"You're the one who got me pregnant," Grace said wryly.

Peter couldn't argue with that. Peter was glad he didn't have to say anything as his mother walked in and shooed him out of the room.

As the contractions hit more, Sarah used her midwife Skills to help Grace through the pain and the labor."Breath easy, Grace". she did as told even though she was sweating a lot "They hurt so much, I want Peter back in here!" said Grace. She felt she couldn't do this birth, not without him that Jason came back in, Grace was almost ready to deliver the baby. Sarah had her doing several pushes to prepare for it."Okay, Grace I need you to push really hard for me to get the baby out. I'm starting to see it's head", said Sarah getting excited. There was nothing like experiencing a child squeezed Peter's hand each time she pushed when the contractions hit. "It's too hard to do", Grace squeezed her hand, "You can do it Grace, I know you can do this. Do it for me".After three or four pushes, Grace's baby boy was born into the world. "You have a healthy baby boy. Jason, wanna cut the cord?" she handed him to her son. Happy for the couple.

Peter took his son nervously. peter had never held a small baby before. The plastic baby in child development when he was fifteen didn't count. Peter took the squirming, crying bundle in his arm and cut the cord where his mother said he should. Then he watched his mother clean the baby and put him back in Grace's arms.

Grace looked exhausted and a thin sheen of sweat was on her face. "How do you feel?" Peter asked as Sarah cleaned up around Grace.

"Sore. I'm glad you came in here," Grace said, feebly touching Peter's face with her hand.

"Me too. I love you," Peter said, kissing her lips gently. Grace gently rested her hand on the back of Peter's neck as she kissed him back.

"I love you too," Grace said as they broke apart.

Peter looked over at his mother. Sarah had tears in her eyes as she looked at her grandson. "Mom, are you okay?" Peter asked, walking over to his mother and wrapping his arms around her. Sarah rested her head against Peter's chest, taking deep, shuddering sobs.

"It just reminds me of when you were born. But unlike Grace I never got to see you," Sarah said, the tears falling on his shirt.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm here now. And Grace and the baby are all right. And you and Dad are going to have another baby," Peter said.

"I just can't stop thinking of those years. Darcy took you when I should have been the one to hold you all those years. I still can't believe she cut me open and took you out of me and then let me think you had died," Sarah said bitterly.

"I can. She tried to make you and Dad divorce and then stole the twins so you and Dad would. Amanda is just like her and so is Daniel, but with Darcy in jail I can sleep easier at night," Peter said.

"Well, your father's downstairs. Shall we let him see the baby?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"Why not? He wanted to," Peter said, picking up his son after a promise to bring him back in a few minutes. The baby curled up in Peter's chest as they went downstairs, making soft whimpering sounds.

Grace laid in bed and tried to rest as Sarah finished cleaning her up. Grace couldn't believe they were finally parents and that the entire birth process went well. No one came to steal the baby and Grace was glad for that. Their baby was a beautiful healthy baby, and it looked so fragile as Grace had held him in her she tried to rest, Grace thought they should start thinking of names for the baby. They couldn't just keep callinghim baby all the time. Grace slept as soon as Sarah left the room. She drifted into went downstairs just as Grace fell asleep. She saw Nathan's expression when Jason brought his newborn son downstairs. Nathan and the others stood up to see his grandson. Sarah felt like they were becoming grandparents way to soon, but she enjoyed being a grandmother. She was glad that Jason and Grace got to see their son come into the sat beside Nathan on the couch "He's so lovely, isn't he Nathan?" Sarah cooed at the baby. She hadn't even had the chance to hold him yet.


	16. Nathan and Sarah as Grandparents

Nathan held his wife and grandson in his arms. The baby was absolutely perfect in every way! When Darcy's mansion had been searched a bunch of pictures of Jason had been found so Nathan had gotten an idea of what his son looked like as a boy. Of course the bad thing was that Darcy was in some of them, but They had cut her out so they just had pictures of Jason. The baby cooed softly as Sarah placed him in Nathan's arms. "Isn't he beautiful?" Sarah said, touching the baby's soft head. "Yes he is. he looks more like Grace than Peter though," Nathan said, the baby curling into his chest. "That should be normal. Not everyone can look like you or your dad," Sarah said, gently stroking Nathan's face gently. 'Probably not. I just thought he would," Nathan said. his grandson did have blue eyes. That was a relief in itself. If Nathan had looked up at that moment he would have seen Daniel looking through the windows. Grace was upstairs and trying to take a bath. It felt so relaxing to be able to relax in a tub with lit candles every where and Sarah was in their massaging her shoulders and putting shampoo in her hair. Grace loved to wear strawberry shampoo. And it drove Jason nuts he loved the smell of strawberries in her hair and honeysuckle. Sarah had came back upstairs to help Grace with her bath.■ This feels so good, just to relax, and be carefree". Grace said dreamily.  
Grace had been problem free for months now, and she had no idea that Daniel was lurking about on their property, looking for a way to sneak in so he could kidnap her. Daniel was getting desperate to have Grace to himself. The girl had so many security guards around and that husband of hers wouldn't even leave her side! What would he do if Jason didn't budge from his wife's side long enough? Things could get ugly. Daniel decided to wait until one day when Jason went into work.  
Surely, he couldn't watch his wife 24/7. Could he!  
Sarah smiled as she washed Grace's hair and thought about their grandson. It was hard to believe they were actually grandparents, and with another child of their own coming along. Sarah hoped they had a son this time around to. Sarah liked girls just fine, she just wanted a son that she and Nathan could watch growing up into a handsome young man. She had missed that with Jason. She just hoped their unborn son would be exactly like Jason or Nathan.  
It took a week for Grace to recover from the birth, She recovered quickly and even nursed the baby a few times. The only problem they had now was naming the baby. two years ago Peter would have picked his name, but considering that the name Peter made him think of Darcy he wouldn't. Grace had said she would have thought Danny, but as much as she liked the name the horrors of Daniel kept her from that. They were just at a slump. Amanda still hadn't shown up and Daniel hadn't shown up either. For now life was good. If it could only stay that way Three weeks later Grace and Jason were enjoying Parenthood. They had finally came up with a name for their baby boy.  
Grace wanted to call him Dean Aaron Duke. She had always liked the name Dean and it wasn't as popular as the other names.  
That night, Grace gave Dean his first bath. Jason was filming the whole thing and smiling as their son took his first back "Our own little bundle of Joy is having his first bath" said Jason while filming it just a little closer.  
Grace smiled at the camera and kissed their son on his forehead. "He likes baths already, just like his own father.  
she grinned at the camera. Then she finished washing Dean and dried him off with a towel. Dean was smiling at the camera and wasn't camera shy. "See daddy?" little Dean made baby noises and looked at his daddy.  
Peter smiled at his son. He was such a handsome little boy with dark hair and his mother's blue eyes, "At least he seems to like baths," Peter said, putting the camera down and taking Dean in his arms. Dean grabbed a thick handful of Peter's shirt and cooed gently. "He loves his daddy already," Grace said standing beside both her men and smiling at them both. "Since we seem to be doing well with Dean why don't we have a daughter next?" Peter asked as they took the baby upstairs to the room he slept in and Grace put a diaper and a sleeper on him. "Can we wait until I heal from the birth before we consider that? I also want to wait until Dean's older," Grace said putting their son down. "Of course we can. I do love you though," Peter said, tracing her profile with his fingers. "I love you too," Grace said as he pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss. They broke apart breathlessly, laughing. "Wow!" Peter said, his breath ragged as he tried to catch his breath. "You haven't kissed me like that in awhile, Jason. I almost thought you thought I was too ugly to kiss and that you wanted to kiss Amanda," Grace said sheepishly as Peter sat down and pulled Grace onto his lap, playing with her brown hair. "Never! I will never think that! I never liked kissing Amanda. She wore enough perfume to fell an elephant and while she would kiss me that's all I would smell. I never thought that I liked kissing her or that her lips were soft. You are different. While you wear stuff that smell good, it's warm and you don't overdo it. It makes me want to kiss you all the more," Peter said, trailing kisses across her face. "Honestly?" Grace asked as Peter kissed her lips at intervals. "Honestly. You are the only one I love. Did Daniel ever kiss you like I do or love you as much?" Peter asked. "Only after he'd hit me. he was sweet when I first dated him, but afterwards he got ugly and abusive. After nearly knocking me senseless he'd pick me up and start kissing me. The only difference was that he had beer breath. You don't have that," Grace said slowly. "And I never will. I love you and I'm never going to drink. I even threw out all my cigarettes a few days before the baby came," Peter said before kissing her again. At that moment the baby cried. "That's your son's hungry cry," Grace said. "All right. I'll go check on Mom and Dad and do a perimeter sweep. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Peter asked. "Peter, I'll lock the doors. Your friends need a night off. They've been watching me since Amanda poisoned you. me and dean will both be fine," Grace said, picking up the baby and sitting down as Peter left. Grace sighed as the door closed and Jason left for work. She really didn't want him to leave, she felt so much safer in this big house with Jason there to protect them. But Grace didn't want to be a burden or beg Jason to stay because she was afraid he might see her as a big baby who was unable to care for herself. Grace sang Dean to sleep who had been cooing in her arms. When Jason left, Grace went to warm up a bottle in the kitchen.  
When it was done, she shook the bottle up some, then gave it to Dean who slurped it like he was hungry. Grace looked at her son. She couldn't believe that she was now a married woman, had a baby boy, and a beautiful house, and a loving family.  
She didn't have all this when she was dating Daniel. When she was with him, she was always afraid that someday, Daniel would wind up killing her he was that abusive.  
Grace still had dreams about Daniel coming back to kidnap her and finish the job. As long as her and Jason lived in Hazzard, their family was still in trouble with Daniel lurking about who knows where, and they had no clue where Amanda had gone to.  
After Grace fed Dean, the little newborn fell asleep in her arms. Tired herself, Grace went to lock every door there was. At least she thought she thought she locked every door. What she didn't know, was that she didn't remember to lock the big glass windows in the living room.  
Grace yawned and put Dean down in his bassinet which was near her and Jason's bed. She turned the music mobile on and kissed her little man on the forehead. Grace pulled up the blue blanket around him. He was such a small baby, she hoped she would be a good mother and be careful with him.  
Just as Grace got into the covers and was about to get some shut eye, she heard something downstairs. It sounded like someone had just entered the house. It couldn't be Jason back so soon thought Grace. She immediately locked the bedroom door and put a chair up against it. She dialed Jason's cell number. "Jason please pick up". Graced hoped their son 


	17. Daniel tries to kidnap Grace

Peter was now running a sweep of the property. After checking with his parents and eating a piece of Sarah's apple pie he was ready to finish what he was doing. He just hoped he hadn't made a mistake leaving Grace and the baby alone.

He felt a small vibration in his leather jacket. Pulling out his cell phone he pushed the SEND button. "Hello?" He whispered quietly. Out here where people like Amanda and Daniel could be Peter knew the importance of silence.

"Jason!" His wife's voice came breathlessly over the line.

"Grace what's wrong?" Peter asked. Grace rarely sounded upset when she called and when he ran sweeps she never called. Then again she had one of Peter's friends in the FBI watching her at all times-except tonight.

"Jason, where are you?" Grace whimpered softly.

"Still running a check. What's the matter, Baby?" Peter asked.

"Someone's in the house. Jason, I'm scared," Grace said like a scared little girl.

"Where are you?" Peter asked.

"In our bedroom with Dean. I locked the door," Grace said.

"Okay. Stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can," Peter said, disconnecting and he ran back to his father's house. He was going to need his father's help. If Daniel or anyone else was in the house and they had a weapon it was normally a good idea to have backup. Even though Peter was armed he wasn't about to become a one-man army. That could get his wife and son killed.

Grace soon hung up the phone and prayed that Jason would get to them in time. She had never been so afraid looked around frantically trying to search for anything she could use as a weapon to hit Daniel with should he barge into their bedroom. With the house being so big, it would take Daniel awhile to find the master bedroom and them to as well. Grace put more stuff against the door, even their dresser which was heavy it self. Grace felt tired from moving stuff. Even after birth, she wasn't allowed to life heavy things and the dresser wore her out even further. She even sweated some. Grace carefully gathered Dean in her arms and went towards the fireplace and pulled out a long, fire poker stick with a sharp end. It wasn't much of a weapon, but then again it was better than nothing, and it was made of iron and had a sharp end to it.A fire poker stick could kill someone if you hit them with it hard enough thought Grace. In their bedroom, they had a fireplace, a plasma TV, and even a sofa, a computer desk where Grace could write her novels, and a huge walk in Closet. Grace took Dean and the poker stick she held in her other hand and went into the walk-in closet and hid her and Dean well. Grace even locked the door. That should stall him for the time being. Downstairs, Daniel was busy destroying things and trying to look for Grace. He hadn't expected her to move into a big Mansion like this. It would take him forever to find her. There was what, at least 50 rooms or more? "Grace!!!!!!!!!"he yelled destroying more things. "When I find you, I will kill you!" he bellowed. What Daniel didn't know was that Jason was coming home and with his dad.

Peter waited outside with his father and grandfather. Luke had been visiting when Peter rushed in and told them what happened. "So what's your plan, Boy?" Luke asked, his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"I'm still trying to work that out. I need to figure out a way to get in without Daniel harming Grace or the baby," Peter said, pulling his gun out.

"How'd he get in?" Nathan asked.

"Grace was supposed to lock the doors. I'm figuring the picture windows," Peter said.

"We could go that way I suppose. Come on, Nathan, Boy," Luke said, going toward the windows. Peter's grandfather still called him boy after all these months. He wished he'd call him Peter or Jason. Boy just sounded weird.

As Daniel kept slinging and destroying things downstairs, Grace kept wincing and trying to keep Dean quiet as possible and held him close to her so he wouldn't hear all the noises in the house. Too late. Dean woke with a start, and began to cry. Oh no, Grace thought, now Daniel would surely find them now that he hears Dean's fearful cries."It's okay, mommy's here. Daddy will be home soon", Grace kept the baby closer to her trying to get him to calm her voice down, Grace began to sing to the baby to calm him down. But she felt like she needed to calm herself down as well. With her other free hand, Grace made sure the gun was loaded. Where are you Jason? Grace wondered.

Peter managed to get through the window silently, clearing the gun he kept strapped between his shoulder blades. He hoped he was making the right decision and that he'd be able to stop Daniel. He could hear Daniel as he broke things through the house and yelled Grace's name.

The sound of a baby crying caused Peter to glance up. Apparently Daniel heard Dean too.

"I'm gonna find you, Grace!" Daniel yelled just as Peter made his next decision.

"I don't think so, Daniel," Peter said in a low voice.

Daniel spun around, his blue eyes cold as he looked at Peter. Peter saw that Daniel held a gun in his hand so both were evenly matched in the firearm department. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Grace kept trying to calm Dean down, but the child kept growing more upset hearing the thrashing about downstairs and glass breaking. Everything suddenly stopped as Graceheard another voice downstairs. Did Daniel bring friends with him to? Grace listenedcarefully as she recognized the voice. Jason had just told Daniel he didn't think so rightafter Daniel had screamed he'd find her. Both then went dead silent and Grace began to grow more concerned. Her only hope was that Daniel wasn't armed, and if he was, thatJason knew what to do without either of them getting didn't want Jason to get shot because of Daniel. She wouldn't ever live with herselfif he ever did, because she would blame the whole thing on herself. It was her fault thatDaniel was in their lives anyway, and she felt like she had literally put Dean's life in looked at her son still trying to calm him down "I'm so sorry about all this, shouldn't have to go through this, and neither should daddy. It's all my fault".

Grace began to feel depressed a common feeling just shortly after a woman gives birth to a child. Grace began to hum another song and then stopped after she heard struggling downstairs, a few words being shouted from Jason to Daniel, and then the dreaded sound she didn't want to hear: someone getting shot. Please, don't let Jason be hurt. Grace silently prayed. She remained in the closet until Jason came upstairs.

Peter felt the bullet go through his shoulder. It burned as he fell back slightly. At least with Amanda poisoning him he didn't feel the poison like he did the bullet. Peter collapsed to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Well, that went well," Daniel sneered, his gun smoking.

"Daniel, please. If you claim to love Grace you'd leave her alone," Peter begged, trying to fight the dizziness from the loss of blood.

"It's pathetic that you ask me that while you are like that, Duke," Daniel said, raising his gun and hitting Peter hard on the head. Peter fell over unconscious as Daniel went back to trashing the house.

Finally after searching for what seemed like forever, Daniel found the room where Grace and the baby were he opened the bedroom closet to find them huddled in fear. "Grace, you don't need to be afraid of me", said Daniel huskily hauling them out of the closet."Where's Jason, what did you do to him?" Grace asked expecting Jason to come in any moment to save them."Let's just say he won't bother us anymore and we can finally be together. I killed him, Grace", Daniel said lying through his teeth. At least he thought Jason was dead.""I'm not ever going to be with you", Grace put Dean back in his bassinet and brought out her gun. "Your not taking me with you. Come any closer, and I'll shoot".Daniel laughed "You won't shoot me. You've never shot anything in your life". he easily grabbed the gun from her causing Grace to yelp in pain. "You are coming with me", then he picked her up over his shoulder and walked passed Jason."Oh no, Jason!" Grace yelled once she saw him unconscious on the floor. She began to think her husband was dead to. "Jason, help me!"It was no use in screaming. Jason never moved from the floor. "Noooooooo!" Grace began to cry as Daniel shoved her into his car "You killed him, how dare you!" she glared at Daniel tears filling her eyes.

Nathan and Luke had watched the scene from the picture window that Jason had gone through. "Dad, you stop Daniel. I'll see to Jason and the baby," Nathan said, running into the house and Luke ran around to where Daniel's dirty car was.

Jason was moaning softly as Nathan sat him up and removed his jacket and ripped part of his sleeve, covering his shoulder. The bullet had gone through and not caused any damage.

"Jason, wake up. Come on, Son," Nathan said, slapping Jason's face lightly.

Jason's eyelids fluttered open and he looked at his father disoriented. "What happened?"

Jason asked sluggishly.

"Just relax, Son. You were shot by Daniel," Nathan said as he tried to get his on to the couch. "Where's Grace?" Jason asked.

"Daniel took her. Your grandfather is going after him. He'll find Grace," Nathan said, smoothing his son's hair that had fallen in his eyes. He hoped Luke could save Grace. His father may have been old, but he was still in good shape and could still save people.

"Good thing I did shoot him. That way, me and you can be together babe", said Daniel and tried to give Grace a turned her head and all he kissed was a bunch of her hair in his face. "Oh I get it, your mourning your husband. Your now dead husband. Well get over it, Grace because it's our turn to be happy". said Daniel keeping his gun trained on her and Grace never felt more nervous or more scared. If Daniel wanted to, he could shoot her right then."We're going somewhere nice. How does Paris sound?" asked Daniel. Just then someone got in front of his car and then near his window. "What on earth?" Daniel grumbled. Who was this older guy coming up to his window?Grace turned around so she could see who was trying to save her. It was Luke Duke. Grace began to shout to warn Luke that Daniel was armed. "Luke look out! Daniel has a gun-" Grace was stopped by Daniel slapping her in the face and giving her a few punches.

"Women like you need to shut up", said Daniel then he turned to face Luke."Oh, so it's you to the rescue, huh? You won't get Grace. For one thing, your too old. Your bound to be out of shape".said Daniel smirking at Luke not knowing he would be wrong. Just then Daniel saw Luke get mad after he hit Grace and Luke began to drag him out of the car window.

"So you like to hit women, do you?" Luke ground out, backhanding the boy across the face a couple of times. Daniel didn't have time to answer as Luke punched him between the eyes, knocking him out.

Grace got out of the car, tears rolling down her face. "Luke, thank you. He shot Jason!"

Grace wailed as Luke "handcuffed" Daniel with his belt.

"I know. I know. But Jason's all right. The bullet only grazed the shoulder. Are you okay?" Luke asked, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping her face gently as if she were Sandra or Lisa.

"I'm fine. I was just so scared. He tried to kiss me. So Jason's okay?" Grace asked.

"Yes. Nathan's with him," Luke said as Grace bolted up the stairs of her house and into the house.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Nathan held his son in his arms and looked up as Grace came into the house. Her breathing was choppy as she looked at him and then Jason. A wordless sob filled the house as she ran to Jason and wrapped her arms around him. Nathan left the room, giving his son and daughter-in-law some time alone while he called an ambulance.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Peter woke up to an explosion of pain in his shoulder and white lights exploding in front of his eyes. He groaned in pain and his vision cleared. Grace was sitting on the couch, holding him in her arms. "Grace?" Peter moaned.

"Jason?" Grace asked, her voice a breathless sob. Grace started to kiss his lips gently.

"Shoulder. Hurts," Peter managed to say between kisses.

"I know. Luke told me you'd been shot. I was so scared," Grace said, smoothing his forehead with her soft hands and kissing his lips, nose, chin and forehead.

"I love you," Peter said, before passing out again and Nathan came into the room.

"Ambulance is here, Grace," Nathan said as Grace laid Peter gently down on the couch.

"Is he going to be okay, Dad?" Grace asked as the paramedics came in and loaded Peter on a stretcher.

"I think so. Why don't you go get the baby? We'll drop him off at Uncle Bo's house. Layla can watch him while you, me, and Sarah are at the hospital," Nathan suggested. They left after Grace bundled up the baby and were soon on their way to the hospital.

Grace nodded and left to go get Dean. He had been crying really loud almost as if he was scared to be alone. Grace was relieved her family was going to be okay. She had thought Jason had died. She gathered Dean up in her arms and tried to dry his tears. "It's going to be okay. Mommy's here", she said trying to soothe the crying child. Grace grabbed a nearby baby bag and put extra Diapers, some formula, and a few pacifiers in the bag and some Baby food. Then Grace went downstairs to join Ambulance quickly loaded loaded Jason into the Ambulance and took off towards the hospital. Luke had went into the Ambulance with Jason so he wouldn't be alone. Grace went and got in Nathan's car and they drove to pick up Sarah and drive over to Bo and Layla's house. They left Dean in good hands with Bo and Layla and soon sped to the was upset when she heard about Jason. But she was glad that Grace and the baby were alright. Grace sat in the backseat and couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. Jason getting shot like that. If she had never known Daniel, nothing like this would have ever happened. Grace silently began to cry. She really hoped that Jason would be okay. She still hate the fact he got shot during all of this. They arrived to the hospital in good timing. Jason was carried into Surgery and they waited in the waiting room with Luke. Grace sat in the chair still upset about Jason. Daniel wasn't ever going to give up on trying to destroy her life. He didn't care who he hurt in the process. Grace always thought Jason as a strong person, but seeing him shot like that, hurting and vulnerable on the couch scared her a bit. Grace felt helpless and like she couldn't do much except be there for him and hold his hand. Once again, Grace thought to herself. Jason truly loved her. What did she do to deserve his love? He could have any woman in the world. He could even chose Amanda. But yet, he chose her to spend the rest of his life with. When Grace got the news that Jason's surgery was a success and the bullet was removed, she went in the be the first one to see him. He was just now waking up and studying the room around him as she walked in "Jason". she said grabbing his hand.

"I can't feel my shoulder," Peter said drowsily. From the drugs they had given him before the surgery he was feeling half out of it.

"Baby, you were shot. Do you remember that?" Grace asked as Sarah and Nathan left the room, taking Dean with them.

"A little. Did Daniel hurt you?" Peter asked, as Grace stroked his face gently.

"He slapped me and punched me in the face a couple of times, but I'm all right. I'm just so glad that you didn't get hurt more than you did," Grace said, tracing his lip with her fingers.

"He didn't kiss you, did he?" Peter asked.

"He tried, but I turned my head and he got a mouthful of my hair instead," Grace said, to Peter's great relief.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Can I have a kiss now?" Peter asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Grace said as she covered Peter's mouth with hers.

"I love you," Peter said when they broke apart.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry Daniel hurt you, Jason," Grace said, sitting down in the molded hospital chair and pressing his hand to her lips.

"It's all right. You're worth it," Peter said, feeling the fatigue overwhelm him again. He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"Jason?" Grace asked worriedly. Her voice sounded as if she were in a long tunnel.

"I'm okay. I'm-" Peter interrupted himself and fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************

"How is he?" Nathan asked as he and Sarah came back with Dean.

"He's in so much pain, Daddy. Maybe I should have just stayed at the ranch until Jason had found Daniel. Then he wouldn't have been shot," Grace said, taking Dean in her arms.

"No, Sweetheart. Jason needs you now. Also with Daniel in jail that only leaves Amanda and she's hiding," Sarah said, running her fingers through Jason's dark hair.

"I'm just so scared for him. I don't want him hurt," Grace said, her tears falling down her face and onto Jason's hand that she held.

Jason was allowed to come home a few days later after suffering from the gunshot wound to the shoulder. Even at home, he had to take things Easy for awhile. Grace fed him his meals and made sure he was comfortable and that the house was couldn't help but blame herself for Jason getting shot. Jason didn't complain much even though he was still in pain from the gunshot wound. He stayed out of work to recover, but worked on things like paperwork in the joined him on the couch after she set his meal down which consisted of Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, and green beans. For a drink, she gave him ice tea. Dean was asleep in his bassinet which she had moved into the living room. "I'm so glad your finally home Jason", she said and sat next to him watching him carefully as he ate, making sure he ate properly while being at home. Grace noticed earlier where Daniel had hit her several bruises started to form and a cut was on her left eyebrow. But Grace tried not to mention it much around Jason /Peter felt better than he did a few days before. Grace hadn't left his side once since he had been shot. She had prepared all his meals and took care of him as any loving wife would and she wouldn't stop kissing him either.

"Me too. I thought Daniel would have found you," Peter said as he ate a bite of potatoes.

Grace was a good cook. Grace always made mashed potatoes to go with everything.

"I would have run away when I got the chance. I didn't let Daniel kiss me. I wouldn't have stayed with him when I have you and the baby," Grace said as Peter handed her his empty plate. and laid his head back on the couch. From the gunshot wounds Peter felt weak.

"I love you," Peter said, smoothing her face gently with his hand.

"I love you too," Grace said, wincing as Peter touched her left eyebrow.

"Grace what's wrong?" Peter asked. His wife had flinched when he touched her there.

"It's nothing, Baby. Just a sore spot," Grace said, her voice indicating the negative.

"Yeah, right. We don't we try the truth?" Peter said.

Grace took a few deep breaths as she flung herself into Peter's arms and kissed his lips firmly. She only kissed him like this when she was scared. Grace then looked up into his eyes, scared.

Grace sighed again and decided she needed to explain things to Jason. She never kept anything from him and she wasn't going to start now."Daniel hit me in the face a few times and that's where he hit me where you just touched. And I flinched because I'm just now scared of Daniel. He nearly tried killing you and who's to say he won't escape jail and try to do it again? Jason, all this is my fault. IF I had never met Daniel, none of this would happen to you. I could have lost you and I don't know how I would have raised Dean without you. Both of you are the only real family I have and I just don't want to mess this Family up with someone who I used to date is a total psycho! I'm afraid Daniel will come back for me. He doesn't give up that easily. Grace knew that Jason would have to get more training and learn how to fight Daniel like Luke did in case.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Do you think if I kissed it you'd feel better?" Peter asked with a grin.

"You could try," Grace said, smiling back as Peter kissed her left eyebrow.

"Better?" Peter asked.

"Much. I do love you though. You are going to need better training if you want to protect me and the baby," Grace said, caressing his face gently with her hand.

"I know, but I can't do much with my shoulder out of commission," Peter said.

"Why don't you talk to your dad and see if he can help? He is a firefighter," Grace said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I probably will, but I almost don't see the point. Daniel and Darcy are in jail and Amanda's hiding. I don't think it'll do much good," Peter said.

"I'd feel better if you did," Grace said, burying her head in his chest.

"Okay. I'll go see Dad after you put the baby down," Peter said, finally agreeing.

"Go see him now," Grace said.

"All right. I might be a little late coming back. Can I have a kiss first?" Peter asked.

"Of course you can," Grace said as Peter covered her mouth with his. Peter heard her sigh softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter stood after a long kiss and tried to put his jacket on. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't wait up," Peter said after one more kiss.


	18. Amanda strikes again

Not long after Jason left, Grace drew herself a bubble bath as Dean slept in his bassinet nearby. Grace knew he'd be sleeping awhile for now. Dean was a sound sleeper just like his Daddy. Grace thought with a smile. She put strawberry shampoo in her hair and lathered up in soap. Grace even had candles lit. She kept radio off in case she heard Dean start to cry.

Life couldn't be more perfect as it was now. Jason was back home and was okay and thank goodness he was Grace thought.  
She really wouldn't know how to live her life without him. Jason brought her a lot of happiness, and so did little Dean. Grace wanted them to have a family portrait made later on that week if Jason felt up to it. And hour later,  
Grace got out of the tub feeling the most relaxed that she ever had in months. Grace blew out the candles, then returned to her and Jason's bedroom and picked up the book she was currently reading. She wondered how Jason's training was going,  
and if it was a bit hard on him.

Grace started to feel a bit sleepy eyed when sudden noise caught her attention. Was Jason now coming home? Grace closed the door behind her and went to check out the Hallway. She started back towards Dean when she heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like you got it made huh? Your living in a Mansion, have a beautiful baby boy, and married to the man that I want.  
Amanda's cool voice said.

Grace spun around her heart wore a silk purple gown that night and night slippers. What was Amanda doing here, and how did she get in?

Amanda smirked. "I'm real clever Grace. I know how to pick locks. I'm here to get rid of you as quick as I possibly can because I want to be Dean's mommy and Jason's real wife. You'll be nothing more than just a memory to him". Amanda pulled out some rope and a needle.

"You can't do this. Jason, he'll notice I'm gone and he'll want to know where I am!" said Grace.

"Once I seduce him, he's going to think Grace who? and forget all about you sweetheart. No one can save you now". she said.

Suddenly, as if sensing danger, Dean began to cry. Grace tried to go to him, but Amanda stopped her by injecting her with the drug, and then tieing her hands and feet passed out. "Sorry Grace, but it's time for me to be mommy now". she lifted Grace into her arms, and then stuffed her into a nearby closet. Jason won't think to look there, Amanda thought.

When she was done, Amanda went in to see Dean crying in his crib. "What's the matter Deano? You miss Daddy, don't ya?  
Well don't you worry, he will be back soon, and we'll be one big happy family". Amanda said smiling. Now with Grace out of the picture, she could have the family she wanted. For now, she would keep Grace locked up in the closet. Tomorrow,  
she would put her somewhere more Permanent. Like bury her alive, thought Amanda with a chuckle. Amanda comforted little Dean until his Daddy came home. Peter would be furious once he knew Amanda was there, she knew. But That could all change.  
Thought Amanda. Little did she know, Peter would find out what she did with Grace and would save her

Peter froze in front of his house. Amanda was standing in front of the picture window, holding his baby in her arms! Peter knew then that Grace was in trouble. Because it was dark she didn't see him. She was too busy kissing his son's dark head and hugging him tightly. Watching some other woman kissing his son made him feel sick, but right now he needed to get reinforcements.

The last time he had been with Amanda she had nearly killed him and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Peter didn't care if Amanda claimed to love him, but right now he needed his father and a few others. If he could try to talk to Amanda the others could get the baby away from her and then see what happened to Grace. Peter ran as fast as he could. he only hoped he wasn't too late by the time him, Nathan, and Luke arrived. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Amanda held her adorable baby in her arms, feeling as if it was right this little boy be in her arms. it didn't matter if the baby's mother was Grace. This baby was now hers. The baby now lay limp in her arms, breathing softly. Amanda then knew what she'd have to do. She was going to hide the baby and Grace until Peter agreed to divorce his wife.  
Darcy's drug hadn't worked, but she could tell Peter that if he wanted his son he had better divorce his wife and marry her. By all rights Peter should have been her husband. Amanda then proceeded to take Dean with her back to the hotel. On the way there, her plan was to put Grace somewhere in a cabin that was remote that she didn't think anyone would go looking for Grace there. She picked up Grace's body later that night and stuffed it into the trunk of her car. She tied both Grace's wrists and feet together so she wouldn't escape. Then she went back inside to get the baby and his things he needed. She grabbed Deano and his baby bag then got into her car and drove out to the cabin that she used sometimes to stay and be by herself. It was the perfect place to think and to hide someone. Amanda didn't think anyone knew about it.

Lifting Grace's body out of the trunk, Amanda noticed she was still out of it. Amanda hoped she hadn't killed the young girl. She would never hear the end of it if she did. She used small amounts of drug this time. "I'm just going to hide you for awhile Grace, until I can figure out what to do with you". Amanda carried Grace inside, and then tied her into a chair. Then she got back into her car, and drove Dean and her back to the hotel she was staying at.

Peter sat on his parents' couch holding his head in his hands as Luke, Nathan, Bo, and Uncle Will were in the living room with him. Peter's partner Ward Donaldson was also there as well. Peter seriously needed backup if he was going to rescue his wife and son from Amanda.

The thought of Amanda kissing his son still made him feel queasy. "So what are we going to do, Bo?" Luke asked as Bo sat down wearily.

"Well, we need to get Dean and Grace away from Amanda without her harming them. I don't think she'd hurt the baby, but she might Grace if she figures out we are trying to rescue them. I just don't know what," Bo said. "Couldn't Peter do what Daddy did when Jenna forced him to divorce Mom? You know, pretend to love her and when she least expects it all of us come in and arrest her?" Uncle Will asked, running his hands through his dark hair. "No!!!" Peter nearly shouted. The idea of divorcing Grace and kissing Amanda almost made him just as sick as the sight of Amanda kissing Dean had.

"it was just a thought, Son. You didn't have to shout," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry. I can't pretend to love her. She's not Grace. I love Grace not her. When i nearly died from the drugs she pumped into me last time the angel said that God would keep me faithful to Grace. I will not divorce my wife and kiss another woman that I don't even love. Come up with another plan," Peter said, sharper than he had intended. "He's right. Will, Bo, come up with another plan. I wouldn't wish the ordeal I had with Jenna on anyone. But where would you hide anyone if you didn't want them to be found?" Luke wondered.

"What about the old still sites? Didn't Uncle Jesse used to have them?" Nathan asked. Uncle Jesse had died nearly thirteen years ago, but the family still talked as if he was right around the corner sometimes. "Still sites? I thought those were against the law," Peter said, feeling confused.

"They are, Jason, but in Hazzard moonshine used to be pretty big around here. Your grandfather, Uncle Bo, and Uncle Jesse used to run moonshine until they got in trouble. Then Uncle Jesse said that if they got probation he'd never make it again. But the still sites he used are still standing. They make really good hiding places," Nathan said. "Well, I guess they're as good a place to start as any," Peter said, standing up. Peter hadn't realized the search might be long since the country around Hazzard was big.

Grace woke with a pounding Headache where she was at and she barely recognized her surroundings around her. Grace surveyed them and realized that she was in a cabin somewhere in Hazzard County. Grace tried to move, but she found herself tied to a chair and her legs to. Grace's mouth was also taped shut so she wouldn't scream for help.

Her head swam with Dizzyness. Grace wondered how she had gotten here then she remembered that Amanda must have broken into their home and knocked her out then had drugged her. Before that, Amanda had said something about taking Dean. Oh no, if anything happened to their son, Grace would never forgive herself. By now, Peter was probably looking everywhere to find him and had organized a search party to find her.  
Except how would they find her? She was out in the middle of nowhere. Grace looked outside. There was trees everywhere and it looked like she was in the middle of nowhere. Grace began to cry. How was she going to get out of here alive? What if Peter never saved her in time, and Divorced Amanda just so he could be with Dean? Grace couldn't bare losing him over to Amanda.

Searching around Hazzard was a dirty and tiring job. Fortunately Peter's father had employed his friends from the fire department. peter was with his father as Nathan held an ax and chopped through the brush and undergrowth. "I never dreamed it would be this difficult," Peter said, wiping his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. "This is nothing. Try putting out fires in all this foliage," Nathan said, looking as tired as Nathan felt. "How big is Hazzard exactly?" Peter's friend Ben asked. Ben had tailed along with Peter's group and his red hair was on end from Ben running his fingers through it.

"The town itself hasn't grown much, but the surrounding countryside is still pretty big. There are also old still sites since Hazzard used to be solely populated by ridgerunners like my great-Uncle Jesse and my father and Uncle used to run moonshine in their Dodge Charger when they were younger. The business has declined since then, but the shacks still stand," Nathan explained as he chopped up a large bush.

"Dad, what are our chances of finding Dean and Grace?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, Son. I wish I knew all the answers. I do think that Amanda won't harm Grace or the baby. After what happened last time when she tried to seduce you and accidentally gave you an overdose I think she'd be more careful with how much she'd use. Also she has a soft spot for the baby so she wouldn't harm him either. I think she's only going to use Grace and Dean as leverage until you agree to divorce Grace and marry her. If you don't marry her she'll just run off with the baby," Nathan said.

"Well then, I hope we can find her before that happens. I don't want to divorce Grace so I can marry Amanda," Peter said with finality. Peter hoped he found Grace before Amanda forced her to sign the divorce papers. Grace kept trying to untie the ropes herself. She had broken free from ropes before only this time, these were much more difficult to loosen and to break free from. Grace had no idea that Peter was out there looking for her that very moment with a search group and wasn't far from the cabin.

Grace gave up trying to break free. The ropes were too tight,  
and she was tired, weak, hungry, and thirsty. It had been hours before she drank anything. She was most of all worried sick about Dean. She had a feeling she would die in here before anyone ever found her and it would be days before they did. Grace suddenly passed out again from exhaustion.

Amanda in the meantime was with Dean in the Hotel. She would check on Grace the next day to see how she was doing. But for now, she had a baby to tend to, and little Deano was her top priorty. "Ok, little Deano, it's time to eat something" What Amanda didn't count on, was Peter finding Grace that day, and finding Dean that night too. "Lets see, we got some baby food". Amanda pulled out some babyfood.

Dean looked at Amanda as if he didn't like her or recognize her and had scared little eyes. He knew this wasn't his mommy. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Dean suddenly let loose with a long wail.

"Oh, you poor thing. Daddy will join us soon! I'm your new mommy now". Amanda said smiling as she began to sing him a lullaby.

Peter quaked at the idea of Grace inside the dilapidated cabin he was looking at. It looked as if the roof would fall in any second, but he had to look inside. Nathan hacked the warped door in with his ax and Peter entered the dark cabin. It was dusty and smoldering hot since the cabin had no ventilation.

Peter started at the sight before him. GRACE WAS TIED TO A CHAIR AND LOOKED AT HIM!!!! Peter ran to her and slashed the ropes holding her to her chair and pulled the duct tape off her lips. Grace fell forward and Peter caught her in his arms. His arm felt like a knife going in as her head touched his sore shoulder.  
"Grace, stay with me," Peter said, holding his girl tightly in his arms.

Grace blinked her blue eyes as she looked up into his eyes. "Jason?" Grace asked raggedly through dry, cracked lips.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked, stroking her hair gently.

"Amanda," Grace managed to croak out.

"I know, Baby. I saw her with Dean, but we'll get him back," Peter said, kissing her lips gently. He heard her gasp in pain as his lips touched hers.

"Jason, I think we should get her to your mother. There's no telling how long she has been without food and water," Nathan said, touching Peter's shoulder. "Okay. Grace, we're going to get you out. Dad, I can't hold her with my bad shoulder," Peter said, looking over at his father.

"I'll get you're Uncle Will. Stay here with her. And here. Give her this water," Nathan said, handing a canteen to Peter.

Peter held the canteen to her lips as his father ran out. She looked at him with sleepy blue eyes. "I love you," Grace said drowsily as she finished the water.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that my kisses hurt you," Peter said, hugging her tightly to his chest. "It's all right. Peter, are you going to find Dean?" Grace asked.

"I'll certainly try. I wouldn't wish my childhood on anybody. I'll find our son," Peter said firmly.

"That's good. Amanda said she wanted to be his mother and she would make you leave me and marry her," Grace said, nodding off. Peter hoped his son would be all right. As much as he hated not going to look for him now, Grace needed medical help first. Then he would try to find his son. Amanda wouldn't harm a baby. She claimed to love Dean. She would keep him out of sight until Peter agreed, but she would never harm him.

Grace was relieved when she saw Peter open the door and make his way over to her. She fell in his arms the moment he released her from her thought she would never get to see Peter again and that Amanda and him and Dean would go away and leave to die here all alone in this cabin.

Grace felt a bit bad for having some doubts about Peter. She should have known that no matter what trouble she was in, he would always save told him about Amanda and he said he knew and promised to get Dean back.

When he put the water to her lips, Grace drank it she was so thirsty! She had been hours without water, or even food. Amanda just left her here to die and didn't even give her water or anything to drank the water in big gulps. It tasted so good and fresh. When she was done, she gave it back to Peter and laid there in his arms. She felt so weak like she could hardly stand. She listened as Nathan called Will on the phone telling him they needed his help and Medical help for Grace. Nathan even called Sarah and told her that they had found Grace.

When Peter kept telling her to stay with him, Grace looked at him into his Green eyes. "I won't leave you Peter. I couldn't ever leave you or Dean. I'm just really tired and weak". Once she was in his arms, Grace knew she was safe once again.

"I know you feel bad, but stay with me, Grace. I need you and so does Dean," Peter whispered softly, kissing her gently down the side of her face.  
"Jason, you'd better keep your wife awake. Will is two or three miles from here and it'll take a couple of minutes," Nathan warned.

"Okay. Stay awake, Baby," Peter said, shaking her slightly. Grace whimpered softly and clung to him. Peter noticed how raw and bruised her wrists were and he looked at them, gently massaging her wrists gently. Grace gasped in pain at the gentle touch.

"Am I hurting you?" Peter asked softly.

"A little. When I woke up and found myself here I tried to get myself loose, but Amanda tied the ropes really tight where I couldn't even move them. I couldn't even scream for help since that duct tape was around my mouth," Grace said as Peter raised her slender wrists and kissed them gently.

"Did Amanda not come by at any time to feed you or give you any water?" Peter asked.

"Not that I am aware. She said she wanted you and the baby. She had a rope and needle and the next thing I knew was waking up in here with a headache. I don't know how she's going to feed the baby. I breastfeed him and he has never had a bottle yet. Please, Jason, find our baby," Grace said, nodding off just as Will came into the room. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Amanda held Dean in her arms, feeding him with a bottle. Amanda was worried about feeding him when she first took him and Grace. Most mothers breastfed their babies and Amanda wondered if Dean was that way too. He had cried once at the cabin while Amanda was tying Grace to the chair. Amanda had wondered if he was hungry and holding the baby to Grace had fed him. The baby had quieted down and ate his fill. After eating he had fallen asleep and Amanda had proceeded to tie Grace to the chair.

Now it had been two days since Amanda had left Grace out there. She hadn't been back yet to check on her; she was so wrapped up with Dean. After that first day he had calmed down and he was drinking from a bottle. Amanda loved the baby so much! She even considered changing his name. She didn't really like Dean that much. She was seriously considering Johnny for her baby. Once she had Peter he would see the wisdom in changing the baby's name.

"There now, Johnny. You feel better now?" Amanda crooned as her baby fell asleep, curling up into her chest. Amanda laid down on the bed, holding the baby tightly. She was going to take a nap with the baby and when she woke up she and the baby were going back to the cabin. If Grace was awake she would sign the divorce papers Amanda had made.

Grace nodded off for a little bit before Will came and she forced herself back awake when he came in talking to both Nathan and Jason. Jason told Will he needed to carry and drive Grace to Nathan and Sarah's home so that Sarah could tend to her and then call the Family Doctor. Will nodded and then took Grace into his arms talking to her all the while trying to keep her awake.

Jason promised Grace they would be right behind them in Nathan's car. Grace nodded and during the car ride she talked to Will and explained everything Amanda tried to do. In no time at all, they pulled up to Nathan and Sarah's mansion and Sarah ran out followed by the family's Doctor and Will helped carry Grace upstairs to the guest room where she had stayed before. The Doctor looked Grace over, checked her heartbeat, and her blood pressure, and studied her injuries. When Jason and his Dad arrived, he told them about Grace's condition.

"Your wife is going to be fine Mr. Duke. Good thing you got to her when you did. If she went longer without food or water, she might have gotten seriously sick. Grace has minor injuries the bruises on her wrists, and she is suffering right now from Dehydration and starvation. I would suggest giving her plenty of liquids, Decent meals, and she should get back on her feet in no time". The Doctor stood and then left the room after filling out paperwork.

Grace was glad that Jason and his Dad found her in time. If they hadn't, Amanda would have been back soon enough to make her sign the Divorce papers. Grace didn't want to sign the papers at all. She loved Jason way too much to do that. When he came near her bed kissing her cheek, Grace smiled at him "I'm going to be okay". 


	19. The search to find Dean

"The doctor just told me and the others. He said that you need some good meals and liquids," Peter said, gripping Grace's hand and pressed it to his lips.  
"Have you decided how to find Dean?" Grace asked.

"Well, Uncle Bo and Uncle Will said they'd go look for the baby. They said that kidnapped babies are more their department and I'd only be in the way," Peter said as Sarah came in with a bowl of soup and orange juice.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Sarah asked, setting the tray down and Peter raised his wife.

"Okay, I guess. I just want my baby," Grace said as Sarah spoon-fed her the chicken noodle soup.

"We'll find him, Sweetheart. Duke children always come back. It happened with Will and Lisa and Jason. It'll happen with Dean," Sarah said, stroking Grace's hair gently.  
"I just don't see how Amanda got into the house. I guess we forgot to lock something," Peter said as Sarah held the glass of orange juice to Grace's lips.

"I don't know either, but there's no point in beating yourself over that, Baby," Sarah said as grace drained the glass and Peter wiped his wife's mouth with a handkerchief. Grace yawned.

"Sleepy?" Peter asked as he and Sarah lowered Grace into the large fluffy pillows.  
"Hmm-hmmm," Grace mumbled softly, her breathing becoming even.  
"Mama, do you really think we'll find the baby?" Peter asked as his mother sat next to him and gently took him in her arms as if he were a small boy.  
"Of course I do. Hazzard is small if she's in town. She won't be able to get far with a baby," Sarah said, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Mom, I'm just so scared. Amanda has gone too far. She nearly killed my wife and she has my son," Peter said raggedly. Peter was hoping and praying his son was all right and that they found him soon. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Amanda just finished feeding the baby. He burped softly and kicked his feet while she changed his diaper. The baby had a happy disposition. Amanda was relieved over that. She had thought that the baby would cry for Grace or Peter, but apparently he was too young.

Amanda put on her coat and put the baby in the car seat she had taken out of Peter's mansion. So the baby wouldn't cry she put his pacifier in his mouth. it was time to go check on Grace. Grace should be willing to divorce Peter and sign over all custody of the baby to her. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Grace sighed happily as she laid back on the pillows to get some extra sleep. She was so glad that Peter and his dad found her before Amanda came back to the Cabin. Wait, Amanda was going to come back to the Cabin to make her sign Divorce papers! It didn't matter now thought Grace. She was safe, and The Dukes of Hazzard police would check every where for Dean. If Amanda hadn't left for out of state by now, she would be found soon. Grace drifted off to sleep knowing it would be only a matter of time before they found Dean. She knew he would come back home to her.  
Amanda got her things and Dean's and drove them back to the Cabin where Grace was being held. She had the papers ready to be signed and held Dean in her other arm. Amanda opened the door and saw that there was no need to open it. It had been kicked open somehow, and it looked like someone had been in here. Amanda walked in to where she had held Grace hostage. Grace wasn't in her chair! Grace's ropes were cut and laying on the floor of the chair. Amanda began to get mad realizing that Grace must have been rescued by Peter and his Dad.  
***************************************************************************************************************************** Nathan, his brother, and Bo looked all through Hazzard. Wherever Amanda was she was good and hidden with Nathan's grandson. It seemed as if she was always one step ahead of them. Good thing they found Grace though.  
Nathan hoped the baby was all right. Nathan doubted that Amanda would starve a baby and refuse it water like she had done to Grace. It was a miracle that Grace hadn't been more ill than she had been. Nathan had thanked God that Grace was all right and that she had Jason and Sarah taking good care of her. Sarah was a good nurse and whatever soup Sarah would eat she would feed to the rest of the family. Since Sarah was pregnant again the doctor had suggested that Sarah eat plenty of foods with nourishment.  
Grace needed as much nourishment as she could get. She had been talking about having another baby and Grace needed the strength to carry one if she got pregnant again. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Peter held the cup to his wife's mouth as she drained the glass of water. He wiped her lips gently and then kissed her lips gently. "Feel better?" Peter asked, playing with strands of her hair.

"Much better. I hope they find the baby soon," Grace said, cupping Peter's face with her hand.

"I'm sure they will. The angel promised that Amanda will get caught. I'm sure that meant that soon we'll have our baby back," Peter said as Sarah entered the room with a steaming bowl of soup. Sarah had the bowl perched on her stomach as she came in. At four months Sarah Duke was already starting to show signs of being pregnant. Chances were that she could be early.

"Are you hungry? I've brought some more soup," Sarah said, smiling warmly.  
"Starving. I just feel like I can't get enough soup or water," Grace said as Peter lifted her up and Sarah spoon fed her the thick chicken soup.  
"Well, that's understandable. Your body's making it up that Amanda was starving you into signing the divorce papers. Also, considering what you told me and Nathan, you have to get your strength back if you want another baby," Sarah said, causing Peter to look at his wife.

"Another baby? Grace, we just had Dean!" Peter protested.

"I know, but I want a little girl now. Don't look so worried Jason. I wouldn't want another baby until we find Dean and your shoulder heals and I get over Dean's birth," Grace said. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be like my grandparents. They had my Uncle and then two months after he was born Grandma found out she was pregnant with Aunt Lisa," Peter said as Grace finished the last of her soup.  
"I didn't either, but, Jason, I would like a little girl," Grace said as Peter put the cup of orange juice Sarah had on the tray to her mouth.

"But like you said, let's all heal first and find our son. Then let's talk about it," Peter said, laying Grace down among her pillows.

"You promise?" Grace asked sleepily.

"I promise," Peter said, covering Grace with a quilt that Aunt Sandra had made and watched her go to sleep. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Amanda couldn't believe it! Grace had gotten away! After all the trouble Amanda went through Grace had still managed to get out. Well, at least she still had the baby. Amanda held the tiny baby in her arms as she made her way back to her car.  
The best she could do now was leave Hazzard with her son. Of course she had to hide the baby and make sure he didn't cry and give her away, but Darcy had said that drugging a baby was easy. Just put a few drops of chloroform on a rag and put it under the baby's nose. It also wouldn't harm the baby and by the time it woke up she'd be across state lines. Amanda went to her car and put a few drops of the sedative on a rag while she held the baby in the crook of her arm.  
Amanda looked down and smiled. The baby looked at her with large blue eyes and kicked his feet. Amanda put the rag to the baby's nose and watched as he closed his eyes and his breathing became even. Amanda kissed the baby's soft head and put him back in his car seat. Amanda drove away from the cabin, calm that she wouldn't get caught. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Grace went to sleep, and then Sarah cut off the lights so that her and Jason could go back downstairs. They would check on Grace later for supper. Sarah hoped they would find Dean soon so that Grace wouldn't have to go through what she did wait until years later when her son showed up on their doorstep. Not that she wasn't grateful Jason was here, she was. She just wished he'd shown up sooner so she could have seen him grow up during his childhood.  
Sarah wondered what Jason was like as a kid. She planned on making them some lemonade and cookies so they could sit on the porch and talk. Sarah hoped she was having a boy this time, since she missed out on Jason's childhood. She also hoped the baby would be like his father or their son.  
Sarah did the dishes quickly and asked Jason if he wanted some cookies and some lemonade and join her on the front porch. Nathan had promised to contact them once Amanda and Dean had been found.  
****************************************************************************************************************************** Peter sat eating the cookies his mother had baked. The waiting was grating on his nerves. He knew that his father made sense by saying that Peter should stay here, but his nerves were frazzled knowing that with each passing minute Amanda was getting away with his son. "Are you all right, Sweetheart?" Sarah asked, gently running her fingers through his hair.  
"I feel like I have to help find Dean somehow. I just don't think I can take the waiting," Peter said raggedly.

"You have to, Baby. You're no help to anyone out there. Your father and uncles will find him," Sarah said, cupping his face gently as she looked into his eyes.  
"I think I'm getting an idea of what Darcy did to you. I don't know how you managed it," Peter said ruefully.

"It was different in some ways. I only carried you for nine months before I went into labor. Then when Melinda said there was difficulties and she had to perform a c-section I didn't complain. I really thought there was something wrong. I had no idea it was a plot to kidnap you and give you to Darcy. I really thought you had died. That's why I'm hoping this baby is a boy. I never got the chance to hold you once until you came back. I want to hold this baby," Sarah said.  
"I hope you do too. I even hope that if we don't find Dean that Grace will want another baby. She's been talking about it. I hope she doesn't think that just because Amanda took Dean that we shouldn't have another one because of what happened," Peter said brokenly.  
"I'm sure she will. I almost didn't want one either after we lost you. Then when I did I had two miscarriages before the twins were born. Fortunately your father and everyone else was very supportive," Sarah said.  
"I just hope he's all right," Peter said, standing to his feet and going to the edge of the porch, looking out at the setting sun. ***************************************************************************************************************************** Amanda was at the Ramada Inn in Chickasaw County. Getting out of Hazzard was easy after going back to the cabin and drugging the baby so he wouldn't cry. No one would ever have thought that she'd leave Hazzard. Johnny sighed softly and woke up, his blue eyes sleepy.

"Hey, Handsome. How's Mommy's little boy feeling?" Amanda asked, crooning while she picked up her baby. Johnny made a soft baby sound and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. Amanda laughed as she disentangled her hair from his chubby little fingers.  
Amanda couldn't help loving this baby. This was probably the best way for her to have Peter in her life. If she couldn't have the baby's daddy she could have the baby. Little did she know was that she would be found. 


	20. Dean returns to Grace

Quick recap: Amanda was eventually caught by Nathan and Bo Duke. She was arrested on site, and both Dukes took Dean away from her and Bo Duke arrested her and read her her rights. After that was done, both men went home and Grace was reunited with her son. All was right in the Duke s house once again.

Much later that same night......

Peter and his parents watched as Grace smothered Dean's face with kisses and held him as if she couldn't bear to let him go. "How was he when you found him, Dad?" Peter asked his father. Nathan had one arm around Sarah and his other arm around Peter.  
"Breathing, but he was asleep. Apparently he had been drugged a few minutes before and I held him the whole way here to the hospital," Nathan said.  
"Doctor, is Dean gonna be okay?" Peter asked nervously, his eyes on his son.  
"We think so, but we'd like to keep him here overnight for observation," the doctor said, his voice showing a tinge of concern.  
"He's not in any danger is he?" Grace asked, looking up from the baby to the doctor.  
"Right now he looks all right, but that woman did drug him. And with him being so small we just have to make sure that she didn't hurt him. A baby, your son's age, is more at risk than a grownup. Sometimes even the smallest amount of sedatives can cause damage in an infant," the doctor said.  
"Doctor, me and my husband are going to try to have another baby. The woman who kidnapped Dean drugged me when she took him. Is there any chance that the sedatives she injected me with would harm that baby?" Grace asked, fear evident in her blue eyes.  
"I wouldn't think so. The only harm you could do to a baby once you are pregnant is by doing drugs or if you had been poisoned at one time," the doctor said, scribbling on a pad of paper.  
"So, can we take our baby home tomorrow?" Peter asked, changing the subject.  
"I think so. Also since he's only a baby all of you can stay for as long as you wish. We don't have tight restrictions on parents who have babies in this hospital," the doctor said, leaving the room.  
"Well, I guess since we'll be staying up all night, why don't we get some coffee? I think I saw a Starbucks when we came in," Peter suggested. "That sounds good," Grace agreed. "I could go for a white chocolate latte," Sarah agreed. Since Sarah's baby was due in one or two months she was craving coffee and pizza. "Then we'll go get coffee. Come on, Son," Nathan said, leaving Sarah and Grace alone with Dean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grace held little Dean in her arms just cooing and talking to him every now and then to let him know his family was there with him. I m so glad your back with us Dean" Grace said and kissed his little forehead. She had been so worried about him and still was. She just hoped he'd get better soon.

Grace had feared she wouldn't ever get to see Dean again but now thanks to Peter's Uncles, and other relatives, they had Dean back safe and sound. Looks like you get to go home soon with us little Dean-o" Grace said using her nick name for him. She touched his small fingers with hers and he gripped them tightly.

When Peter and Nathan returned, Grace set Dean down and drunk her latte. Grace's favorite kind of latte was vanilla/mint/chocolate flavored. "This is sooo good. Once we leave here with Dean, we should get something to eat. she said.

"I can go get something if you don't want to leave him," Peter offered as Grace held their son tightly in her arms.

"Could you? I just feel as if I can't let him go. If I did someone else might take him," Grace said, her blue eyes pleading.

"Sure. What do you want?" Peter asked.

"Chik-Fil-A is closed. How about a sourdough Jack from Jack-in-the-box?" Grace asked.

"Sounds good to me too and a Oreo shake," Sarah agreed. Nathan and Peter left the room with promises to be back.

"Grace looked uncertain about leaving," Peter commented as they stepped into the elevator.

"That's understandable. A woman who thinks she's in love with you kidnapped your son. If we had found you that age instead of last year we wouldn't have left you either. In fact we stayed up hours watching you sleep that first night you came back into our lives. It means something to parents when we watch our kids sleep," Nathan said, flinging his arm around Peter's shoulder.

"I hope your right. I also hope me and Grace can get past what happened. Grace blamed herself before you called. She thinks she should have been watching Dean better and she was frightened at the thought of having more children," Peter said.  
"Your mom was the same way when we thought you had died. It took a couple of miscarriages before your sisters were born and of course now that she's carrying your brother," Nathan commented. Peter and Nathan talked all the way to the restaurant and all the way back to the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Soup's on!" Nathan said, kissing his wife as he handed her the bag of chicken nuggets and sandwiches.

"Smell's great. Jesse's been hungry for the last two hours," Sarah said, rubbing her swollen stomach gently. Nathan put his hand on her stomach and felt his son kick.

"Well, if that kick is any indication he's going to be a strong boy," Nathan said.

"They normally are. They just get a little uncomfortable the closer we get to having the baby, right Grace?" Sarah asked, looking over at Grace as Jason ripped the sandwich apart and fed it to his wife bite-by-bite.

"I think so," Grace said, taking a drink of her coke.

Yeah. I was the one who had to rub your feet while you were pregnant with Dean," Jason said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't feel bad, Son. When your mother was pregnant with you she had me paint her toenails," Nathan quipped.

"Okay. I think I'd rather rub her feet than paint her toenails. I actually was kind of hoping this time we'd have a girl," Jason said, changing the subject.

"Me too. I wouldn't mind having another boy, but it seems that it's the boys in the Duke family that get kidnapped. Being a Duke girl might be safer," Grace said.

"That's silly. My sister, Lisa, was kidnapped when she was three along with my brother Will. Also, what about the twins? Darcy caused your mother to wreck and then kidnapped the girls," Nathan said.

"He has a point, Gracie," Jason said as Grace picked Dean back up.

"I know he does and don't call me Gracie," Grace said shortly as she hugged the baby tightly. Dean made soft baby noises that was the equivalent of snoring.

They sat with the baby all night, praying that Amanda sedating him hadn't harmed him and that they could take him home soon. The only dark cloud left was Grace having to testify against Darcy. For Grace to have to go into a courtroom and tell everyone how Amanda had broken into their house, drugged her, and left her out in a cabin was going to be difficult. Will had told Nathan that Grace would have to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grace and the others slept off and on that night. A few of them took turns watching the baby and making sure that Dean wasn't suffering any major effects from the drug.

The next day the Doctor checked the baby over and said that most of the drug had wore off and that they could take Dean home. Grace was glad to have her family back and in one piece and that Darcy and Amanda were now in jail serving time. Nathan and Sarah drove them back home.  
Grace fixed supper for everyone with Sarah's help. They had chicken, rice, and dumplings casserole dinner. Which was good since Grace found the recipe in a cookbook.

Grace didn't want to face Amanda or Darcy in the courtroom. Being around Amanda just gave her and uncomfortable feeling. But like Will said, she would have to so Grace just decided to do it to make sure Amanda gets locked up for good.

"So, how is the food everyone?" Grace asked. Dean was down for a nap so they could all eat. Grace would pick him up later and feed him some baby food once he woke up. 


	21. Grace goes to Court

The next few weeks flew by and Grace was happy that Dean was found unharmed. She hugged him gently to her chest afraid to let him go and that if she did, he might disappear.

She became very protective of their son and did everything with him. Grocery Shopping, Going for a walk, even while she gardened, Grace kept him nearby all the while talking to him.

Soon the time came when she had to testify against Darcy and Amanda in Court. Several of the others would have to testify to such as Jason, and Sarah. And even Lisa. Grace wore a navy blue suit with a white blouse underneath. Her light brown hair was died blonde and fell straight to her shoulders. She wore very light makeup. She and Jason met with his family downstairs.

"How are you feeling, honey?" asked Sarah.

Grace looked at her mother-in-law and smiled. "Nervous, and scared. But mostly nervous. I didn't want to have to face them again".

Sarah understood how she felt. "I understand how you feel Honey. But, I think We'll all feel a lot better and safer once these two remain behind bars".

Grace nodded. "That's why I wanted to get this over with. To see them locked up for good".


	22. Nathan talks to JasonPeter

Meanwhile Peter was outside, a cigarette between his lips. He had given up smoking except for an occasional one when he was nervous. "I thought you had stopped smoking Jason," Nathan said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I did. I just feel like this settles my nerves a little," Peter said as his father threw the cigarette down and stomped on lit part.

"This won't calm your nerves, Son. Your mother and grandmother might say that only the Lord could do that," Nathan said, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulder and squeezing tight.

"That's what Grace said too. But she's a little nervous too. She only slept two hours last night and just clung to me as if her life depended on it," Peter said.

"I know all about that, Son. Your mother does the same when she's afraid. We just have to be there for them. Your mother especially since the baby comes next month," Nathan said.

"Grace is still uncertain about having another baby. We talked about it two nights ago and she said she'd like to wait until after we know that Darcy and Amanda are both in jail. She doesn't want to give either of them a chance to steal our baby if she finds out she's pregnant," Peter said as both watched a bird fly to one of the bird feeders that Aunt Layla made.

"I can't blame her. I just hope your mother and Grace can handle testifying in court today," Nathan said as their wives came out; one of them looking extremely pregnant.


	23. Everyone eats a good Breakfast

_**Grace and Sarah both came out carrying breakfast bags from Burger King and McDonalds they also held coffee in their hands to. **_

_**Grace looked at Nathan and Peter. Bo and Layla went by Burger King and McDonalds and got everyone breakfast and Coffee. They said we should keep our strength up for the Court proceedings".**_

_**Both of them sat down at a nearby picnic table and got everything out. "Layla said she could watch Dean along with her girls". said Grace. She handed Jason a Ham and Cheese Croissant, and she grabbed the same thing from the bag.**_

"_**I'm so hungry I could eat three of those". said Sarah looking at Grace's and Jason's Ham and cheese Croissant. "What do you want Nathan? There's some Sandwiches and Biscuit and Gravy."**_

Nathan took a biscuit and a small container of gravy. 'This'll be fine. My stomach feels a little nervous," Nathan said, biting into the biscuit.

"You're nervous! We have to go into court and face the two women that tried to ruin both of our families!" Peter said, as he pulled out another cigarette and put it between his teeth.

"We're aware of that, but smoking that is not going to help. And also your mother shouldn't be around you when you smoke," Nathan said, pulling the cigarette out of Peter's mouth.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm a little nervous is all," Peter said, feeling his face heat up.

Sarah gently stroked her son's face. "It's all right, Baby. It can't be easy on you," Sarah said, her fingers gently kneading his face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

"What about you? You look as if you're going to have Jesse any minute," Nathan said, touching his wife's large stomach gently.

"It's uncomfortable, but the doctor says I should have him in a few weeks. Nathan, don't worry. This isn't the first baby I had," Sarah said. Nathan knew that. He just didn't want anything to go wrong with this delievery.

And so The Dukes spent a good four hours in court. Both Darcy and Amanda were given multiple charges. Kidnapping, Drugging with illegal drugs, and attempted murder on more

than just two people. Sarah, Grace, and Peter both testified against them. About around 4 the Dukes were dismissed from court and the girls were arrested and sentenced for up to 25 years in prison. They were finally able to live their lives Darcy and Amanda Free.

The End!


End file.
